Rabidity
by haileygore
Summary: Several things come into play when you start a new life. After each life we all begin new ones, but this is the first life I've had to restart within the same body. I will finally face my past, and embrace what I am. I am not afraid, not anymore.
1. Proposition

"Ms. Knox I'm terribly sorry to hear about your mothers untimely death." Albus Dumbledore said. "It's a terrible shame, I recall giving her an award for being one of most accomplished witches of her class."

Adrienne's Legs twitched, as uncomfortable as she was; she was only making it worse by fidgeting. Her slender figure hidden under a violet cloak, she had refused to take it off because Dumbledore's office was chilly, and she liked to run a certain temperature.

"I understand you knew her very well." She nodded.

"Yes, It will plague my happiness the rest of today." He said kindly. "Do you know why I have asked you here Ms. Knox?"

"I assumed my mothers death."

"Actually quite the contrary." Albus said. "It has more to do with your birth."

"I can tell you that I am indeed, lost." She said already puzzled. "So please, continue."

"Well for starters, your magic has become of interest to me. Due to the paternity of your father your magical abilities seem to have been hindered."

"I'm not a witch. Just the daughter of one. You know that Albus." Adrienne said with a smile.

"No Ms. Knox, you are indeed a witch." He said. "But due to your… unique transformation, I've figured out that a simple subssision spell or potion would do you a great deal of help."

"I've tried it before, only worked for a mere hour."

"Yes, but it was not brewed by my head potions master, he has surpassed many great wizards in the field of brewing."

"Potions, are the one thing I can always do. It doesn't require a wand."

"Well as bleak as you may think it be, Professor Snape is quite capable of brewing you a marvelous subsission potions, for your… needs. It would pleas me to see you take a class or two from him, you'd learn some quite interesting things."

"Okay I'll take that into consideration. What's the second thing?"

"Well I was wondering if you'd consider finding a home here at Hogwarts. I have several teachers, some the best in the world who are ready and able to teach you."

"A home?" she questioned.

"Seeing as how your mother has so suddenly passed, I see it as a great duty of mine to assure you have somewhere to stay, and continue your magical education."

"Alright, Professor," her time was being wasted. "…is there a third thing?"

"Yes as a matter of fact, but I fear that I cannot tell you just yet. It all will depend on your future here."

"Hm. Intriguing Professor, however the many troubles my mother left me with will occupy me for some time." 

"I understand my dear. But please consider my offer, you would learn a great deal here."

"I'm sure I would." She said back.

"I will call upon you later… after you've had sometime to think about the options you have on the table?"

"That would do just fine Headmaster." Adrienne said.

"Very well," he smiled "you may help yourself to the floo powder.

"Have a pleasant evening, I thank you again for your well wishes and concern."

"Of course Ms. Knox. Travel safe."

Adrienne whispered her desired destination and saw Albus Dumbledore disappear into a bright light. Her insides twisted until he reached the fire place of her mothers old home.

After Adrienne Knox had left his office, Albus sauntered outside in search of his old friend.

"Minerva, have you seen Severus by chance?" Albus asked.

"Why, yes sir, he was in the great hall only a moment ago."

"Why thank you, I shall require his company later this evening. Have a good day my dear."

"And you headmaster." 

Only moments later did he see Severus.

Albus spotted him while he was heading back to the dungeons. His cape billowed behind his dark figure, his eyes were sunken more lately, and something kept him up. It seemed something always was.

"Severus, my friend. I shall require your company this evening. Are you available?"

"Headmaster, I believe I can manage a few spare hours… if I saunter off my new detentions to Filtch. What are we venturing out for, might I ask?"

"Well a dear student of mine took her own life earlier this week. And I wish to simply keep her only daughter from doing the same."

"How exciting." He said blankly. "Suicide watch?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Only as a precaution." Albus motioned for Severus to walk with him. "I've offered her a home here as to further her magical skills. And I've also learned a surprising aspect about her that may come in handy during this dark time."

"And that may be?" Snape asked.

"She's simply special. Her soul is very old, and one that Tom Riddle may know."

"You're… not saying…" Severus asked,

"Indeed Severus, what I believed to be true, in fact is. However I have yet to ask her for her help."

_

Flannery was truly intrigued by the offer left to her from Professor Albus Dumbledore. But she only thought for a moment about learning magic, making friends, changing her mind.

Instead her date with a razor kept her mind occupied.

Her mother's whole house was made up of hardwood flooring. There was a new rug in the living room, and when she lifted it, there was a dark pool where the boards had absorbed the blood from her veins.

Adrienne would do the same. Take her own life. She never learned magic because she could never concentrate, he blood was always boiling, her emotions always in some peak of collapsing. Subsission – a powerful spell meant to calm wizard distraction. She had no future in magic because of it.

Her father had never been a part of her life – her mother was ashamed of getting pregnant so young and out of wedlock, Adrienne doubted her father even knew she was spawned – given the rare gift he'd given her. Adrienne had to future with him.

She was finally alone in the world, and with Voldemort's return… things would only become worse. She only hoped that Potter kid would be braver than she.

After truly considering Albus's offer, she decided death seemed easier.

She slit each wrist deeply, and waited.


	2. Recognition

Adrienne thought about her mothers life, it wasn't very long. Adrienne had only lived nearly half that.

She had no skills to live amongst muggles, television horrified her, the muggles were stupid and held no real minds against any wizard.

She had also no talent as a witch. The subsission spells cast on her, and the potions she drank did nothing to calm her focus, a muggle doctor called it "ADD." Sounded absolutely silly when he said it. The fact that her body work ten times that of any normal being, muggle or not, also kept her concentration at bay; her body temperature always topped one hundred. And she found senses in everything, she could hear strange noises from far away, smell scents that had been gone for days. And as magnificent these gifts may seem, they made Adrienne feel like a freak,

Had Dumbledore really told her the truth? Could she have had a chance at Hogwarts?

It didn't matter now, because soon she would be with her mother, soon sweet death would consume her.

Only one small hitch was found in her plan to peacefully slip away… and that was the headmaster that stood before her.

Her vision was now fading.

She realized that he must've foreseen this, and planned to come here. Her vision was almost black before she noticed her body lift from the ground; lifted by an unseen form. Before she slipped away she saw a slight look of disappointment in the headmaster's eyes.

_

Albus was disappointed; such a bright woman, so unique, yet so readily to take her life. Severus was instructed to return her to the hospital wing back at Hogwarts. And with a loud 'pop' he was gone.

Albus arrive only seconds after Severus. Madame Pomfrey was ready to tend to her, she had no worried look on her face, Adrienne would live despite her wishes moments ago.

"Severus. I believe I will invoke the ministry's law of underage wizards and housing terms. The one about school guardianship over an underage witch or wizard."

"Ah. Playing the legal end headmaster?"

"Well she may only have another month until she is of age, but I intend to keep her here until then. I also require you time for only a moment more Severus."

"Yes?"

"Adrienne Knox is a pure blood, perhaps you remember her mother in your very class, she was also a Slytherin."

"The name merely rings a bell." He said flatly.

"Well I assume placing her in a Slytherin house will be substantial, you know the nature of her being here and can keep a close eye on her, as well as a few private lessons."

"That's quite a bit of my time headmaster."

"Oh Severus, don't be silly. I'm not finished yet. I also find that Ms. Knox requires a very strong subsission spell, probably once a week."

"Subsission?" Severus questioned. "You're sure anti-depressants aren't what she needs?"

"No subsission my dear friend. That is all she needs, and she'll find concentration to be a new ability."

"As you wish sir."

"You may return to your work Severus. Oh, and please start that potion right away."

Severus turned from the gray haired man and began the long stretch back to the dungeons. His cloak billowed behind him, he strut with immense force, he always walked fast.

A subsission potion would be immensely easy for him to brew, he wondered that perhaps her depression had something to do with her ability to concentrate and perform magic. He merely shrugged her from his thoughts.

He began the potion, and while he was waiting for the wormwood to stew he began grading a few essays, his mind easily traveling back to Adrienne Knox. He would have to teach her privately? And Dumbledore just gave him to her like an oaf, no sorting, just a simple placement in Slytherin. [i]She better be a true Slytherin.[/i] he thought.

_

Adrienne awoke confused. She vaguely remembered seeing Dumbledore before here while she lay on the floor bleeding. But now she realized that she wasn't imagining it.

Dumbledore sat before her once more.

"Ah my dear!" he said aloud. "I was worried you might not come about."

Adrienne's arms were bandaged from wrist to elbow. [i]Self inflicted wounds were harder to heal, [/i] she remembered reading that somewhere.

"I don't suppose you've considered my offer?" he asked.

Adrienne stared at his zealous question. [i]Wasn't it obvious?[/i]

"Only for a moment Headmaster."

"Well…?"

"Well… I didn't think that I would have time to occupy my thoughts will school." She said flatly, already assuming she'd be dead by now.

"Do you wish to return home?" he asked, Adrienne nodded in compliance. "And I assume you'd want to be left alone." She closed her eyes and nodded again. "Well perhaps this may change your mind."

He let a large book take over the bed where she lay, a yearbook of sorts.

"If this is my mothers I do not wish-"

"No, not your mothers. I am showing this because you obviously still harbor some sort of death wish." Adrienne's mouth shut from his abrupt mention about her secret wish to be rid of the things around her. He flicked his wrist only once and the pages began to turn. They fluttered until it found a page of seventh years.

"Do you know who that is?" he said pointing to a handsome boy.

Adrienne read the title to the side. "Apparently: Tom Marvolo Riddle." She said aloud.

"Do you know who he is?" she shook her head no. "He is the very same dark wizard that haunts us today." Dumbledore whispered.

"You mean…. Voldemort?"

"Yes, I mean him." His hand flicked once more, the pages turned back a bit until she saw the very same man in a small group of people, two other boys and a girl, Adrienne studied the faces of the boys, one with white hair, the others dark. Her attention drew to the pretty girl Tom had his arm around, and Adrienne recognized herself.


	3. Inclination

Something rang in Adrienne's ears. She stared at the photo, it moved only slightly. It was definitely her.

"Confused I assume?"

"Absolutely." She answered.

"This was the third thing that I neglected to tell you."

"Oh."

"However, this isn't exactly as it appears." He paused to take a long breath. "When Tom Riddle came to this school he like any young wizard sought a mate and found this girl. Her name was Daygona Black, a distant descendant of the Black family. And this is the woman Tom took an interest in."

"What happened to her? Is she around today?"

"Unfortunately it seems that she disappeared. Some believe her to be dead."

"What do you think happened sir?"

"Well I believe her to be dead, seeing how you house the same body."

"Nh- no, no, no, no."

"It's I believe what the muggle Hindu's called 'reincarnation'. Quiet a fascinating culture Indians are. But this I believe to be the case before us."

"You're saying I'm her, in a different life?"

"No my dear, you are in fact you. But previously you lived the life of Daygona Black before you were born as Adrienne Knox."

"Okay, that's one pill that's not going to go down softly."

"A bit of pumpkin juice will do you good." He said.

Dumbledore left her there with the book. She kept looking at it, she realized that she had nearly wasted an hour flipping through the book studying every photo of her. They seemed identical. She didn't believe it. There was no way that this was possible.

_What did Dumbledore want from her?_

Adrienne watched as she picture smiled at her from the pages, it was like a mirror, the only slight difference of their bodies was a small birthmark on Daygona's neck, Adrienne had one of the very same, only it rested just below her left eye.

With the anticipation built up from one yearbook she had a need to find more photos. Madame Pomphrey seemed busy aiding a young red-headed boy who had fallen ill. She slipped out of the bed, it made a slight creaking noise but no one around her seemed to notice. With haste she walked to the large oak doors and slipped out.

Cases, cases for awards and photos, that's what she was looking for. Any memorabilia that could tell her more about this Daygona.

She seemed to have an instinct about what corridor to take, in the back of her mind she felt a hint of truth to what was brought before her… but she ignored it, like she ignored all things she didn't want to believe.

The castle was grand, she was surprised that she hadn't become lost yet. She still knew her way back to the infirmary. But she had seen one case on her journey, one that sported several Quidditch champions over the years. Daygona hadn't played sports she excelling in potions, just like Adrienne. She had been a pupil of Professor Slughorn, as well as many students had been, but she was the top of her class.

Finally, Adrienne found a glass case at the beginning of a long hall the seemed to lead to the dungeons of the castle. The case stood as tall as her. Several pictures sorted a Professor Slughorn, and a Professor Snape. Finally one photo on the top shelf reflected her face. The name was displayed at the bottom of the photo, she was real, she had been here.

"Ms. Knox I understand that you should still be in the hospital wing." She heard a deep grumbling voice say. Her head turned to look down the corridor of the dungeons. Her eyes only framed a dark silhouette of the figure standing before her.

Severus Snape stepped out of the shadows eyeing her cautiously. A recently suicidal student was something he didn't exactly want to deal with.

"Well since you came here, please follow me." He said. Adrienne didn't know this man… but he wanted her to follow him into these dark dungeons? "Ms. Knox, I haven't got all day." He snapped. She quickly found her feet following him anyways. Finally ending their stride at an empty classroom, a door in the front seemed to lead to a strange room, Adrienne realized it was an office, his perhaps. "Dumbledore has asked me to brew this for you." He held a clear glass vial, inside was a curious red liquid. "Once a week, starting today." She took the odd liquid from him, she'd never seen a potion this colorful. Lifting the stopper she smell something sweet, almost like a candy. It smelled so sweet that she drank it and wished the taste had lingered in her mouth somewhat longer.

Severus watched as she overly enjoyed the potion. Dogwood was only supposed to taste sweet to dogs. She was a curious pupil, however – he felt uncomfortable how he was supposed to teach this girl personally. Albus had explained to him how far behind she was, and placing her in a class of first years was out of the question. Plus Albus had insisted that her attendance at Hogwarts should be kept discreet on account of her mother, however Severus knew that wasn't the true case.


	4. Accommodation

"Now, your wand?"

"Why…?"

"Well you want to test it don't you?"

"I… don't carry it."

"Well why the bloody hell not?" Snape asked.

"Because I don't use it." She stated factually.

"Honestly, I'm not going to know what to do with you." Snape said handing her his wand, "just flick it." He said. "let's see what happens." Adrienne took the long black bit of wood. And held it in her fingertips. The elements of magic tingled through her arm and she let her wrist flick.

The blot of engery that flew out from the tip splintered a student's desk into the tinest fragments of wood. It was completely obliviated, and Adrienne was speechless. She'd never been able to release a surge like that, never.

"Seems it works."

"You're the one the headmaster spoke about." She stated. "He tole me you could do it, and that you were the best."

"Then you'll be honored to take my private classes." He said flatly.

Adrienne was stunned, private classes. She could really learn now. Potions would be the only thing she wouldn't be behind in, at least she hoped… she felt a bit of fear from being around this man – and displease his was something she did not want to do.

"Now, may I have my wand back?" Adrienne lifted the wand and Severus quickly moved her arm from it's outstretched position. She had pointed it directly at him, and he did not want to become splintered. With the other hand he took the wand from her and gave a simple wave at the desk, all the while maintaining eye contact with Ms. Knox. She gasped as she witnessed each splinter fill the empty space before her eyes recreating the exact same desk that had been before her just moments ago.

"It's quite easy, once you get the hang of it." He said. "Now if you don't mind, I must escort you back to the infirmary to insure that you get the proper care intended for your state of being."

Adrienne thought about his comment, he obviously knew something to her being here, and then it clicked, there had been someone else there with Dumbledore that evening, perhaps he – no she thought… it couldn't be. Be she didn't see why not.

They arrived back at the hospital wing, to find Madam Pomfrey occupied, not angered with her disappearance. Her as well as several others stood before a red headed boy, the only from earlier, they seemed to have been discussing poision.

"Ah Severus, my dear friend." Albus said as he walked into the room, "I see you've found Ms. Knox, I trust she's taken care of?"

"Absolutely sir." He said in reply, Adrienne caught a stern look from professor Snape and quickly returned to her bed only a few beds from that of the boys. A plain girl left crying, and several people looked awfully confused including professor Snape.

After the group dispersed, Dumbledore again once sat at her bedside, she received curious looks from who she recognized to be Harry Potter, as well as a few other students coming and going, apparently it wasn't often the headmaster showed such interest in students.

"So my dear, have you learned all you wished about Ms. Black?"

"I've only seen the photos."

"Well I can assure you, I even notice the un-canning resemblance, However with few still alive today from the Black line it is hard for me to find a family member to concur to my observations."

"I understand. But professor, I have a feeling you want something from me, because of my gift."

"Well which gift?" he said smiling.

"My resemblance to Daygona headmaster."

"Ah. I find that as I grow old my face seems to lead me astray when I wish to keep something secret for a short while. I wanted to wait until I thought you were ready."

"Well frankly, I don't know if I'd ever be."

"As you wish Ms. Knox, I would love to have you attend here at Hogwarts, and currently that is all I ask of you. However you know as well as I that your appearance would prove very helpful if the situation arose, now I will not ask you to do that, ever. But I have given you this information so that you are aware that you may play a very big role in this war."

"You want a distraction." She said.

"Ms. Knox, I want nothing from you but to be educated here. I swear it."

"What can I do?" she asked.

"Learn my dear, educate yourself on this beautiful world." His hand waved over her knee and underneath appeared a lovely white rose, the kind that had riddled her mother's funeral.


	5. Corroboration

A/N This story will follow books/movies ect. But I will note that several small changes will be made to the original Canon. You'll notice them differ from the books or movies, but there will be few of these. But it'll all make sense in due time, Thanks.

Adrienne knew she didn't have much of a choice when it cam to staying here. She didn't have anywhere to go, and due to her actions she was sure the headmaster would find some way to keep her here.

So the next day she went without a fuss when she was lead to her new room. It was apart from the rest of the dormitories, but still hidden behind the painting that all students used to access their rooms. She received more odd looks and questionable glances while making her way through the students already there. They had returned from breakfast and now wished to gossip about the newcomer in their midst. They found it highly suspicious that someone had been admitted to the Slytherin house without it being announced at last night's dinner, or breakfast.

Adrienne was very pleased to have a private room; away from the others. Something she found desirable. Breakfast was waiting for her by a small table next to a roaring fire. She took a small roll and jumped when she saw the house elf, she had almost been disguised in the tapestry; and while being completely silent she easily startled Adrienne when making her presence known.

"Ms. Knox. Kino didn't mean to scare you. Kino only meant to bring word."

Adrienne swallowed hard, she'd never met a house elf in person, let alone have a conversation with one.

"Word of what?" she asked.

"Your lessons! Several teachers expect you today. Beginning with McGonagall, then charms with Flitwick, and Potions with Professor Snape."

"Alright and when do I – "

"Right away! Kino will lead you once you are finished!"

Adrienne felt very awkward eating in front of a creature that looked so hungry herself. She ate what she could, and did so quickly. Then she found herself led out a small corridor, not the one she came in.

"The house elves use it." Kino said. "I didn't think you'd want to walk through all those students again."

"Thanks for that." Adrienne said squeezing through the small door and entering an abandoned corridor. Kino lead her to her McGonagall's office, and said she would return when Ms. Knox was finished.

The woman who greeted her seemed quite intrigued that she was here. She new nothing of her suicide attempt, only that Dumbledore had asked her to teach this girl.

"Well, Ms. Knox – Let's see what you can do."

*****

Adrienne left her standard magic classes incredibly pleased. She had cast several intricate spells after easily learning all the level one charms she could handle. McGonagall went so far as to call her a progeny. In only two hours with McGonagall and Flitwick she was easily making her way to her own level. She was told to practice and study – and tomorrow they'd see if she could do it all again.

She finally realized she only had one more class, Potions. She felt so happy that she thought she could jump on professor Snape and thank him for the marvelous potion. And as soon as him office door opened she found herself hugging the incredibly intimidating man.

"This is highly inappropriate." Was all he said.

"I don't care!" she said smiling. "That potion, it's amazing!"

"I quite agree. But it doesn't mean that this hug in necessary."

"I disagree." She said still hugging him tightly. Severus kept calm and waited for her to stop. Only it caused him to think of all the women who had ever hugged him, Lily, several one-night companions and now this student who clung to him like a spider in a web. She finally pulled away and he looked at her face noticing several very faded scars, most hidden underneath her hair, except for a small mark under her eye, one that looked more like a birthmark than a scar. He found that his thoughts were now inappropriate, noticing a students features. Even though he thought that Adrienne's petite figure and flawless skin were beautiful he had to steer his thoughts in the pre-determined direction of teaching her.

"Ms. Knox, please allow me to gauge how far along you are in potions."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Well. I thought of just having you read some material, and turn in a paper, but Dumbledore has advised me that hands on work is more essential."

"Okay…"

"Please scan your memory for any potion you know, and choose to brew it. Mind you that it should be the most difficult potion you know, So that I can test your metacognitive skills as well as your brewing skills."

"So brew the hardest potion I know?"

"Yes. That is what I said."

"Alright, where do I work?" She asked. Severus lead her out of his office to a now abandoned classroom. A table contained a cauldron, and several brewing materials, everything except the ingredients.

"You may find anything you need in my supply closet," he said leading her back to his office. A thin door that he opened lead to a vast closet filled with shelves and drawers, anything she needed she would be able to find.

"Keep in mind this closet is enchanted, so if you plan to take anything that isn't for brewing, I'll know."

"Of course not professor." He left her to stand alone in his closet while she heard him take a seat at his desk and begin to flip through some papers, likely essays than needed grading.

Adrienne thought of what she could brew, something practical for the next hour, but still impressive. She thought for a moment. Then pulled out her wand and summoned all the ingredients with the new summoning charm professor Flitwick had taught her. Several vials and boxes now filled her hands and she carefully balanced them while she walked back to her table, she received an incredibly curious look from Snape while she nearly dropped everything during her balancing act, but returned it with a smile since she as able to contain herself from letting everything fall.

She laid out each ingredient in order that it would be needed, Dogwood, Wormwood, Stalt Wood, and Blanes wood. She used another charm to instantly heat the cauldron and added the first for ingredients since they needed to simmer for ten minutes under strenuous heat so that the right resins were released. Several ingredients needed to be prepped for those ten minutes, she crushed one battle bean and collected the amount of juice she needed. Setting that aside she sliced a bit of rat tail and mixed it with a pinch of lily pollen. Her ten minutes were almost up when she prepped the last difficult ingredient – dragon scales. They were impossible to slice without magic, but she could now prevail with what she had learned from today. Her ten minutes were up before she had properly finished prepping the scales – but she still had time. She simple added the battle bean juice and watched as the pot turned a lovely purple. She stirred it with her left hand while her right used her wand to dust the scales with chemiarilis, a mixture of wizard salts. She added the prepared rat-tail, and stirred it exactly seven more times before adding the dragon scales. And the last simple touch was dittany, but this is where the potion became hard for anyone to brew it – because it wasn't as simple as counting your turns or changing the heat. You had to keep the cauldron at exactly 101 degrees, and when you added the dittany the potion would surely rise quickly, you had to maintain the heat while you stirred, and while you crushed the dragon scale at the bottom of the cauldron. If you didn't crush it the dittany would burn out everything inside faster that you could say "wizard."

Adrienne finished the potion within twenty minutes. That was what she found so hard, you had to keep up with the potion in a crushing time of counting seconds to see who would reach the finish line first. This potion was rarely brewed on ones own. But there it was, enough for three vials. She put a stopper in each, and admired the black liquid.

She placed each vial on the desk of her professor.

"I hardly believe a potion that took you twenty minutes is difficult in any way." He looked at the vials quizzically.

"Rarely does someone know how to use wizards salts as a means to weaken dragon scales…" he said in a low hushed voice. "Can I ask you what made you think of this potion?"

"The dragon scales sir, I've never been able to cut them before."

"Ah, testing you magic I see. An interesting and risky choice." He said.

"Yes professor, but I've never had a problem brewing potions before, however if you gave me a few days and perhaps I could brew something from Bevarti's Care of Impossible Potions?"

"You read Bevarti?"

"Of course! What else would a which do growing up unable to do magic."

"Well it seems I've underestimated you my dear."

"Everyone always does."

"Well please return early, I trust that you'll be starving by now."

"Not exactly."

"What ever do you mean?"

"I'm not used to the food served here, it's different."

"Different… as in not muggle food?"

"No I'm actually quite disgusted with muggle food, it's just prepared… differently."

"Then tell Kino how you like it, she'll bring you whatever you'd like."

"Oh, I didn't know-"

"Yes, Dumbledore sent her to help you with anything you need while adjusting here."

"Thanks professor." She met his black eyes, which quickly went back to doing whatever it was that was so important.

"I'll give your potions to Hagrid, perhaps he'll know a few animals that need this."

"There's actually Unicorns… on the grounds?"

"A select few…" he said, "they roam the forest. A healing potion for Unicorns is quite difficult to brew. I'm impressed for what Dumbledore told me."

"Wow. This place is magical. And thank you professor. I'll clean up."

"That you will. And I do expect you to complete a potion from Bevarti's book, have it finished tomorrow please." she nodded in compliance.

Adrienne clean her cauldron with the tip of her wand easily removing the remnants from inside. She however caught herself eyeing the professor, the essays had been graded on his desk, and now he seemed to be looking the same piece of paper over and over. She did think that he was quite nice event though his intimidating demeanor was well… intimidating. But Adrienne liked him, he wasn't social, and neither was she so the silence shared between them wasn't awkward… but nice.


	6. Contemplation

Time seemed scarce. When the sudden knowledge of magic was available to her she practice almost every hour of every day. It was common for her to forget to eat, and Kino would usually bring her something small to keep her energy going. Since her first classes she had excelled through several level one books as well as level two, and three. She was learning fast. She also brewed another potion, one that only had a short period of time left until it was complete. She felt satisfied with her time spent, and was very eager and excited to learn more.

Her second potion was nearing completion and she was prepared to finish it with the utmost care. She had used a generous amount of Wexlax, and if heated to a certain point, it would surely incinerate her entire room. They only thing she had know about her father was the only thing her mother told her. He had been a marvel at potions just like she, and even better at the dark arts. She remembered her mother telling her about the potion he brewed for her when they first began to see each other. It was a difficult potion, one that wizards rarely completed, it was dangerous to brew, as well as strenuous. She had to wake up several times that night in order to properly continue the potion and not cause half of the school to implode. She was curious if Professor Snape would chastise her for brewing such a dangerous potion, or praise her.

She bottled the potion when it was completed. It shimmered from the candle light. The dark potion was heavy. The magic seemed to grab all the ingredients and hold their weight – it was the only way you can tell this potion from[i] liquid death. [/i]Although the same color, smell and taste –[i] liquid death[/i] brought inevitable death upon the drinker, Adrienne had brewed [i]Concoula. [/i] A potion that when drunk gave the person incredible defense against many forms of magic. One could even drink a vial of liquid death following the consumption of Concoula and still live.

Her mother had been bullied by several girls while at school, they'd put hexes on her and laugh as she stumbled to find safety from their games – her father took pity on her mother and kept her safe by brewing her this potion, however it puzzled Adrienne that he would go so far to protect her, and then flee before his first child was born. She pushed the thought of her parents from her mind, it brought an unbearable pain in her stomach. She sat and waited for the pain to disperse, and after what seemed like hours she realized she had to run to make her class with professor Snape.

With a pain still residing in her side she knocked on the office door. It creaked open on it's own – allowing her entry. She found several books stacked upon a desk, along with parchment and a quill. [i]"Homework."[/i] she frowned. Severus Snape was looking down at her, his tall dark figure was quite transfixing and intimidating. She felt fear from him because his eyes seemed tired, and his face quite vexed, like he was somewhere else.

"Professor." She spoke. Clutching the vial in her hands. His mind seemed to click back to reality.

"Yes, Knox. Let's see what you managed to brew." She held out the vial in her hand and he simply looked at the potion and smiled. "Liquid death is not something of Bevarti's."

Adrienne smile back, knowing that she had caught him in his mistake. A master of potions would surely realize that Bevarti's created it's twin.

Snape continued: "-You can find Liquid Death in the seventh year text books."

"Professor," she stated, "Is something bothering you… perhaps distracting you?" she asked. His vexed expression seemed appalled.

"No. Now I have many materials here for you to read, [i]completely,[/i] and I expect a summary of what you knew, learned, and want to know."

"Because… I'm only at seventh year level?"

"Precisely." He said back.

"Well here." She said. Reaching the potion towards him.

"Liquid Death, hardly a potion that should be in the hands of a suic-" he stopped midsentence. Just before he said something he would have regretted. Adrienne still knew what he was going to say, but it only confirmed her suspicion of him being the one accompanying Albus that night. She raised one eyebrow and looked at him cautiously. He surveyed the weight of the vial in his hand, moving his arm up and down he realized his simple mistake. He had doubted this girl.

"Bevarti's Concoula." He said out loud.

"Gotcha." She said slyly. "Does this mean I can skip the essay?"

"Yes. You… you may go Ms. Knox."

* * *

><p>The girl left Severus's office. He sat back in his chair and studied the potion in his hands. He suddenly realized that he did in fact know who her mother was. He remembered a shy girl from his class, she excelled in every subject, and because of that she was ridiculed. They said she was a freak for being so smart, some accused her of brewing memory attainment potions… but Severus knew the truth, he had known this girls father, he had paid Severus to brew this potion for Adrienne's mother. And now it was clear to him as to why she enjoyed the subsission potions so much, the Dogwood was pleasing to her father's senses as well.<p>

Severus was caught up in old school memories that his mark was nearly burning by the time he noticed. He was being summoned. He shook the old thoughts from his mind and casually left his office and disapparated into the night.

* * *

><p>Adrienn's stomach pain had subsided by the time she retuned to her dorm. Tomorrow she had hours with McGonagall and Flitwick, she was slightly displeased because she quite enjoyed surprising professor Snape with her talents. She swore she could almost see a glimmer of admiration. She opened the door to her dorm and found the Headmaster sitting in front of her fireplace eating crumpets. She was startled at first, and then collected herself shortly after.<p>

"I've arrived here because I received word from several paintings that you had been brewing a very dangerous potion, and as headmaster I am obligated to inspect that."

"Of course headmaster. But I'm all finished now, nothing exploded."

"Exploded? Good heavens girl, what were you brewing?"

"Um. Concoula, sir."

"Ah… so you and professor Snape seem to be having a Bevarti's game going on. I'm sure he's quite pleased."

"He seemed so. Well, as pleased as he can seem." At her comment the Headmaster laughed.

"Yes that poor man, he does so much work for me as well as the order."

"The order?"

"Yes, my dear, the Order of the Phoenix. Majority of those trying to destroy Tom Riddle are a member." He said eyeing her cautiously. Suddenly, Adrienne seemed to believe that he hadn't come here to ask her about any potion.

"What is it you expect me to do exactly… I know you've left it up to me, but I would like you to tell me what to do."

"I can't do that."

"The way I see it if you gave me option A, and option B, I'd choose B anyway, I'd just have more explination." She said as she sat down in the armchair across from him. He offered her a crumpet, she shook her head no and summoned a coffee in to the empty cup beside her. Albus smiled, no doubt noticing her remarkable skills in only a short period of time.

Dumbledore smile at her, "My dear your place is here. But have you ever been in love?"

"No sir."

"Well Tom Riddle was. So much that he in fact killed her when she tried to leave him. She was so distraught at the amount of people he killed she attempted to hide herself away somewhere in France. And before Riddle had his run in with Potter, he had found her – and killed her – forever making her his."

"And you think that Tom Riddle… Voldemort… would be distracted enough that Perhaps Potter would have more of a fighting chance?"

"I'm saying love has the power to influence things so easily. And perhaps if you're there… steering him away from something Potter does could come in handy."

"I understand." She said smiling.

"I knew you would. However I will be very disappointed to lose you as a student here."

"I know, but I would prefer it to be this way."

"Your father you know –"

"Please don't talk about him." She asked, the pain in her stomach was growing again at the thought of him.

"As you wish. I'm afraid that my time my be compromised, and that Potter will have to embark on a grave journey all on his own, I fear that his safety will be at stake."

"Headmaster, thank you for this opportunity." Albus simply looked at the girl, his face read sadness. He knew that it was part of her destiny to do this, but he did not want such a smart girl to die so young, but even Albus knew when one has a wish for death, one will almost always find it.


	7. Admiration

Severus had returned from a long night visiting the Malfoy manor. Draco was in trouble and he could see it. The Dark Lord was becoming impatient with him and would soon find him incomparable. It pained him to be in the presence of such frightened people. And then there were those who lacked a soul – all those death eaters that killed mercilessly he could feel flashes of pain from their victims. His natural talent for Legilimency didn't help his cause to block it all out, he was always preoccupied with Occlumency trying to keep the Dark Lord from entering his mind was a difficult task, and the others… their minds seemed to spill over onto him when he'd search them for any useful information. He was always exhausted from these meetings, and when a knock arose on his door he had no desire to answer it. But he knew who it was – he politely told Adrienne that he was much too tired to cover any such lesson. He laid his head upon his desk and fell asleep just sitting there, as he fell asleep so quickly he was unable to take any dreamless sleep potion, so he awoke only moments later in fear from the dark images he had seen.

* * *

><p>Adrienne could tell her professor was not lying when he apologized for being too tired. His eyes read dread and pain, something often associated with lack of sleep. She realized that her day was free now. She had already practiced charms, and transfiguration. She thought a walk might be nice, but then she had the most brilliant idea.<p>

She found her room again and began to brew another difficult potion. Although complicated this potion went by quickly if you knew the short cuts Adrienne did. For over an hour she stirred and simmered the potion, it was finally complete when it turned a lovely shade of green. It was said that a Slytherin concocted this potion long ago – although no one knew for sure… but it was awfully peculiar that it seemed to turn a shade of green for no reason.

Adrienne found herself back at the dungeons. Professor Snape was due to teach class in half an hour. She could see by the light underneath the door that he must be inside, still awake. She suddenly felt silly giving him this, he was a master at potions and he could brew this no doubt with his eyes shut. But she let the vial roll underneath the door anyways and left.

She still had time for a walk – she found that she didn't get to fully enjoy it because she ran into a celebrity, Harry Potter.

"You." He said almost instantly as he saw her. She glared at him, his tone was almost rude.

"What." She said back in a guarding tone.

"What do you and Dumbledore go on about during your little private chats? Who are you anyway?"

"Well… one, none of your business, two, none of your business."

"Answer me. There are a lot of things going on here you wouldn't understand. And I need to know if Dumbledore is telling you something."

"Anything Dumbledore would tell me would not involve you Potter. Don't worry, I'm on your side."

"Listen if you know anything –"

"I'll tell ya! Alright Potter? I don't know anything new."

"Well can you start by telling me what you know about the past then?"

"Yeah. I guess I can – but it's not going to be any help."

Together they sat, Adrienne filled Harry in on the fact that she was Tom's former girlfriend's doppelganger. Harry found it confusing until he realized that she was in danger, if Voldemort saw her he'd surely kill her or take her.

"So Dumbledore wants you here to keep you safe."

"Well that is what Dumbledore wants yes."

"What he wants? What is it you want?"

"Well if I was with him… I could lead him away from you."

"But that would be suicide."

"Well for a cause…"

"No. Far too many people have died for this. You can't be the next."

"Well it's not you choice Harry. But Thanks for the concern." She left Harry just as the sun was about to set, although this girl was blunt – Harry felt that somehow he felt he could trust her. She seemed to be clear headed.

* * *

><p>Only a half hour until Severus had to teach his class. He hated the days where his classes ran later. His brain almost didn't want to function, he cold brew something but he had no energy not even enough to pull out his wand. He hadn't slept in days and his body was making him pay the price, he began to think about what terribly large essays he could assign the students so that he may have peace and quiet while the worked, then he heard the sound of tinkling glass across the floor. Over his desk he saw a vial make its way across the room. His curiosity generated enough energy for him to mutter a summoning charm from under his breath. The potion flew across the room and into his hand. He recognized it instantly.<p>

[i]Evigilum. The Awake potion. [/i]

He looked at the green liquid and with a slight sniff he smelled the vibrant fruit blossoms as well as something similar to morning rain. He smiled knowing it had to come from Adrienne, she was by far the best student he'd ever had in potions. She was absolutely exceptional – and after last time he felt that she didn't even need to take any classes from him but she was kind, and helpful. He drank the potion and felt like he had just awoken from a long nights rest.

He was able to teach class and monitor the students as they brewed a simple potion. He sat behind his desk grading essays while the potion was still working. Then he would have less work to do tomorrow when he woke up late. Although while working he noticed something peculiar about the potion he had ingested. He had used Evigilum before and even brewed it himself. And he had never had these strange occurrences before. He found happiness in his thoughts about running through the forest, moonlight, potions, he realized that these seemed to be aspects of Adrienne. He suddenly realized that within the amount of time he spoke to her, and when the potion arrived that there was not enough time to properly brew a batch of Evigilum, she had cut corners by using a drop of her own blood instead of a hummingbird's – that is why he was sensing flashes of her life and he found it quite odd that they weren't dark at all. They were simply peaceful


	8. Altercation

Severus was puzzled that evening. A girl that had such pleasant feelings shouldn't be trying to take her own life. He sat upright in his bed, he prayed that the Dark Lord didn't call upon him, the potion was wearing off and soon his eyes would force themselves shut against his will.

And when they did Severus found himself in a dream world without nightmares. Fields of flowers, green trees, and a slight wind that cooled his face. He spent what seemed like an eternity in that place, and suddenly without warning it was night – he heard a howling of a wolf, not just any wolf but a werewolf. The shocking red eyes terrified him and made him awake immediately. His hair was wet and shiny, his shirt clinging to his chest. The only thought that plagued him was that this was not his dream, this had been someone else's.

* * *

><p>Adrienne awoke from her dream. The howl still seemed to ring in her ears from that frightful night. She wished she often dreamed of dream worlds, not memories. Her stomach began to ache – leaving a pulsing she could feel in the pits of her stomach. She tried to get out of bed to find a pain potion, but it only worsened the pain as she stood – and then she doubled over onto the floor.<p>

She rested her head on the dark green carpet. The floor was at least soft. Her body tried to make her rest to deal with the pain, but she fought it – often waking to a dark room. After repeating this several times she finally saw a face that met hers. How Professor Snape had gotten into her room she did not know. But she noticed that she was being carried somewhere… the hospital wing… again.

* * *

><p>Severus left her pained body and headed for the door. Madame Pomfrey tried to stop him, but he refused. His mark was burning. It was nearly four in the morning, and hopefully the dark lord didn't keep him for long.<p>

He disapparated as soon as he could and found himself outside the Malfoy manor, once again. Bellatrix greeted him at the door like always and allowe him inside. His stern face was locked in place and he occasionally would reach out and sift through others minds in hopes of finding something helpful for the order. He kept his own mind shut and far away from the Dark Lord, if he even for a moment realized that Severus could be a spy, he would be tortured and killed shortly after.

Severus found that he was not in fact meeting with the Dark Lord, but rather several of the death eaters. They had all been called there to discuss with each other the best means of breaching the castle in the coming months. Lucius Malfoy seemed to speak for Draco, who was actually standing silently in the corner of the room.

As expected they would use the cabinet that Draco had been mending. And the rest would be pure chaos as long as Bellatrix was there calling the shots. Severus left before they were finished discussing the plan – and he forced Draco a long with him. School would be starting in a matter of hours and these days neither of them needed to look more tired then they already were to avoid whatever suspicion they could, because that Potter boy was always looking for an excuse to point his boney little fingers at them.

He directed Draco back to the dorms with a simple point of a finger, and when he found himself walking past the hospital wing he had a glimmer of curiosity. He poked his head in and saw the girl he'd brought there earlier, awake. She had been looking at the door all along, and now he couldn't very well leave. He made his way over to her bed and waited for her to ask the question he already knew she would ask.

"How do you know?"

"Well when you cut certain corners in potion brewing… like you did…. One can find that certain connections can be sustained for a short while."

"Oh. So we're connected?"

"For a short while, I doubt it still lingers now."

"Sorry professor, I was only trying to help."

"I am fully aware of that Ms. Knox. I rarely say this to students, or anyone for that matter… but I appreciated the help."

"Well you are welcome."

"Are you alright?"

"You felt it didn't you?"

"The pain yes, it hit just shortly after the terrifying dream." He said as the fear in Adrienne's eyes was noticeable. It was obviously a very private and very frightening thing to her. He now knew her darkest secret it seemed. "Are you aware that I'm highly skilled in Occlumency and legilimency?" he asked.

"No sir."

"Well even though it was a small connection, it was unintentionally amplified, Its not trouble to forget what I have seen. But I need to know if there is anything I should know…"

"No professor, nothing."

"It just seemed as though someone who dreams of visually stunning places would have less of a death wish."

"Well you saw it… you know what I fear."

"Fearing your father at this point is unethical. I think you have bigger fears." Severus turned his back on her, and began to leave, but one more thought found its way into his mind. "I just want you to know I know more than you think I do. And I advise you not to do it." He gave her an utterly stern look and left.

She sat, alone with her thoughts once more. She didn't fear Voldemort, at least she wouldn't let herself be afraid – she'd been through worse.

Her professor frightened her. He was the only person that knew more than she wanted them to. Everyone else she'd kept in the dark about her life growing up and now someone knew… her.

* * *

><p>It was after dinner when Adrienne burst into her professor's office unannounced. His head was hung over his deck until she had appeared.<p>

"I don't know what you're getting at!"

"Please do not start yelling at me, the number of curses I know that would escort you from this room are endless."

"No. I don't know what your talking about, I'm not afraid of anything."

"Then why are you so keen to deny it?"

"Because I can't have you thinking something about me that's not true." She crossed her arms and shut the door, she heard the click of the latch. She walked to his desk where he was now standing.

"Then prove me wrong." He said slamming his fist next to him on the desk.

"I'm not afraid to help!" she said as a defense.

"Help how? Buy distracting the Dark Lord? Is that your plan?" he seemed to be tauntung her. His look was concerned, and angry at the same time.

"Nn-no-"

"You know what that entails right? You're a pretty girl. He'd make you his mistress, no doubt beat you, rape you, and force you to give him an heir."

"I don't care I don't have anything else!

"Then don't. Stay here. Your talents could very well replace me someday. This is where you belong."

"Hogwarts? I don't belong here, I couldn't even do magic until a week ago."

"Which reminds me," he said summoning a vial from within a cupboard across the room. He stood walking over to her, and he placed the vial in her small hand.  
>"You are an exceptional girl Ms. Knox but I seriously advise you to leave it be. I can't look after so many of my students to have one walk right into his hands."<p>

"Why do you even care what I do?"

"Because IVE SEEN HIM!" his voice raised, he took a moment to calm it. "I worked for him. And he is pure evil."

"I've looked in the face of pure evil before."

"Well he is like nothing you've ever seen before. You may barely survive on the fact that you're a pureblood alone. If you weren't he' kill you."

"Not if he knew me."

"I know exactly why Dumbledore found you. He told you who you were because it was the right thing to do, but he does not want you to do this."

"He'd never ask me of that, I know. But I wish to offer it anyways."

"Well I won't allow it."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Watch me. I'll start with mandatory lessons. Potions, charms, and defense, all taught by me, here."

"You can't keep me penned in like that."

"Like I said… 'watch me."


	9. Tantalization

Adrienne didn't sleep that night. After arguing with her professor several things had cropped up in her mind. She had been so happy to give up, and then she was given a chance to help the cause and still be able to give her life… she didn't know why she suddenly felt slightly inclined to stay. The comment that Snape had made about her replacing him made her wonder, did he expect to die too?

Upright in her bed she found no peace. The only thing she enjoyed was taking the subsission potion brewed specially for her. It tasted so sweet to her. And when morning finally came she had the energy to leave and find breakfast. The great hall was almost empty. It was a Saturday and almost everyone slept in until the last hour of breakfast, Adrienne had arrived on the first. She found the only person she knew, Harry.

The draft in the room chilled her, she sat across from him curious as to why his friends were missing.

"Ginny sprained her wrist, they took her to the hospital wing."

"You're girlfriend right?"

"Um, not... um Just don't tell Ron."

"Of course… not a word. Any… news on the current war that's been placed in your lap?"

"Not much. But erm- do you… do you know what the unbreakable vow is?"

"I assume it's a vow you can't break."

"Well I heard Snape talking about it a while back… and not many people believed me, because when you make an unbreakable vow – you die."

"Yeah gathered that much. Why would Snape be talking about it?"

"Well he made one, for Draco." Harry said cautiously looking over his shoulder.

"I seriously doubt – "

"They're death eaters, the both of them and you should stay away. I'm warning you because I know you have to take private lessons with him."

She thought back to the argument she had with Snape –

[i]I've seen him, He is evil.[/i] Maybe he really did know first hand.

"Yeah, and my sentence just got upped." She said back.

"What do you mean?"

"I screamed at him for spying on my thoughts and well needless to say I basically found myself a private tutor."

"You know he'll be the one to hand you over to the dark lord." Adrienne seemed to want to laugh. Her punishment was because Snape wanted to keep her from the Dark Lord… not draw her to him.

"I seriously doubt that Harry."

"Look, don't believe me whatever. I'm just doing as Dumbledore asked."

"What did he ask?" she leaned over the table, lowering her eyes into a very Slytherin look.

"To watch out for you, as a favor for a friend."

"Ahh. That is why you sought me out the other day." She said.

"No sought out… ran into."

"Right." She said rolling her eyes and taking a swig of crystal water. "You always want to know everything Harry." Adrienne left when the rest of his friends appeared in the doorway to the great hall. Odd looks were passed to the girl no one knew anything about. And Adrienne felt better than she had before. The professor may have gotten a private look into her life – but she now knew one of his secrets.

* * *

><p>Severus held the glass of firewhiskey in his hands and with one fluid motion brought it to his lips and turned it upside down. The burning liquid fell down his throat and kindly warmed his stomach. He knew something was wrong with him. He had admired this girl for her cunning wit, her passion for potions, but now he realized that he had begun to protect her, and for whatever reason, he wasn't sure why. He had shared that small connection with her only briefly, had that been enough for him to see whom the girl really was? Did he like who he had found her to be?<p>

He shook the thoughts from his head. She was a student, and he was a respectable teacher, any feelings that crossed the line of student and teacher were never to be touched, ever. Severus was a master of not only potions, but as well as self-control. But he'd be damned if he let that girl fall into the hands of someone like the Dark Lord. He had been protecting Potter since he had arrived at Hogwarts, he made the unbreakable vow to protect Draco, and he would protect Adrienne as well.

There were many things Severus had done in his life that he was ashamed of. The first was joining the Dark Lord, and the second was for letting someone like Lily become harmed. Although he had a cold exterior skeleton that assigned obscene amounts of homework, and ordered detentions hourly, there was a very protective interior that Snape rarely let out. He was good at protecting people from a distance, and he knew he was bound to do it time and time again.

Severus cleared his mind and gathered a handful of first year essays already marked with red ink as he stepped out of his office and into the dungeons to being class.

* * *

><p>Adrienne nodded to Harry as she passed him in the corridor. Ron gave him another odd look.<p>

"What are you on about with that witch?" he asked.

"Who?"

"That witch!" Ron said turning around and pointing.

"Oh. That witch! Nothing." He said and continued walking.

"Well who is she anyway?" Ron began to pester.

"New girl."

"Well yeah but she's a Slytherin."

"Yes Ron, she is. But Dumbledore said I could trust her."

"Oh so its Dumbledore we're talking about then eh?"

"Ron.. stop it."

"What I was just-"

"Pestering!"

* * *

><p>Adrienne now sat before her professor. His dark eyes, and dark hair clashed with his pale skin. His robes billowed behind him in a menacing manner as he dropped several large text books before her.<p>

"Hell no." she said instinctively.

"Yes you will."

"No I wont."

"You need to begin with these books."

"Why?"

"Because these spells are necessary to save your life."

"Oh well then I think we're at a standstill." She said crossing her arms.

"If you think that you're still going to 'befriend' the Dark Lord I promise you that you will need to know these spells."

"Really…? Would you make me an unbreakable vow?" she coyly added, Adrienne was pleased to see the rage spread across his face.

"Books. Now!" and almost as if the books were commanded by tone, they flipped open in response to the loud boom that echoed in the room. Adrienne's mind reacted while her body didn't. She looked as calm as could be.

"Why'd you do it?" she said leaning over the desk, the look in her eyes held her professors eyes with ease. Almost as if she had this transfixing magic stored within them. She stood from her desk, she never even blinked as she stood before him. His eyes didn't either. Her bewildered professor didn't move – he was simply unsure of what to do in this situation.

He muttered the word 'detention' loudly before stopping himself with the beginning or end of the sentence. Adrienne grabbed his right hand, if it had been his left he probably would've resisted to keep from seeing the mark that he bore there. He didn't even realized why she had taken his right - but soon understood when she traced the faintest white line that went around his thumb and crisscrossed on the back of his hand.

He immediately took back his hand.

"What is it you're not telling me?" she purred. Something about her outward personality was animalistic, her voice was tainting to the hears, her eyes seemed to be so large and her teeth so incredibly white. Severus could feel heat radiating from her body. Snape's mind seemed to function again when she tilted her head while waiting for her answer.

"Books." He whispered back to her as he took a seat behind his desk. She didn't move from the spot she stood. Once he took his seat she turned only her head and looked at him – for a moment she stood, body facing the wall while she looked at him. She circled around and took slow steps to the desk she'd been given.

"You're good, not many people can fight that."

"Your witchery? I assume a life without a wand has lead you to many interesting forms of magic."

"Natural talent actually." she said taking her seat.

"You're a bad wolf." he said without looking at her.

"Just the daughter of one."


	10. Cancellation

Adrienne kept to herself for the rest of the evening. She wanted to know exactly why Snape would do something selfless; An unbreakable vow for someone as careless as a teenage wizard. He had to had a bit of heart hidden somewhere deep inside.

She quite liked the silence. Although she could swear that he read her mind. Whenever her mind seemed to stray he'd remind her to "focus!" She ws dumbfounded that he had resisted her… "charm." She was always able to get what she wanted due to her unique gifts.

_Afluenca _was the bit of magic she could perform at the drop of a hat – she always had been able to ever since she was born. She could stare into someone's eyes and they'd follow her every move and listen to every word, and usually she got what she was looking for – until just now with professor Snape. It irked her that he had seen through her and called her on it. He was one talented wizard.

She grew tired of reading, and now that Snape held her for every subject she realized he couldn't spend the whole time reading. He was deep into a pile of essays and she began to daydream a way that she could meet the infamous_Voldemort._She had no idea how to even find him… let alone convince him of who she was. Tom Riddle after all had murdered Daygona, he knew that she was dead. And since Voldemort had last seen Daygona, Adrienne imagined she must've been much older than she – so there were bound to be differences.

"Told you it wouldn't work." Snape said.

"What woul- YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

"Detention, Ms. Knox. For insulting a teacher."

"You can't give me detention! I'm not a real student!"

"Under the Ministry of Magics boarding and young wizards law, Albus Dumbledore-"

"-Yeah yeah yeah. So fine "detain" me."

"Why are you even filling you thoughts with nonsense?"

"Why are you in my thoughts professor?"

"I have no idea, you should probably not be thinking of a teacher that way."

"You KNOW what I mean." She swore she saw a smirk spread across his lips, and as soon as it had appeared it was gone. She flipped the book so it was standing on the desk as an attempt to hide herself from her professor.

"She _was_much older then."

"Who?"

"Ms. Black. She may have looked exactly like you while in school, but when Voldemort last saw her, she looked very different from you now."

"How do you mean?"

"The eyes on her frail body were sunken and dark, her hair was frayed and greasy. The things he made her watch, the things he made her do caused her to spiral downwards into nothing. Her face wrinkled, her smile seemed to turn into a permanent frown. I would dare say that if he saw you, he may not recognize you as her."

"I doubt that."

"Do you honestly think that you can walk in there and influence the man with your charm? Think you can hide away Harry?" Snape now stood from his desk, their eyes locked as he strode over to her desk and leaned forward, she could feel his breath as he spoke: "Sure he might be distractible… if you happen to be scantily clad before him every night and maybe find a few meaningless enimies. But things for you would get worse, he would want an heir – and he would want no one else but his precious Daygona to give it to him."

"And if I refuse your advice, and do it anyway?"

"You will not!" he said his fists slamming on the desk. Adrienne startled at first, regained her composure and leaned into the professors space.

"How do you know so much professor? Why did you choose to help that boy… the one everyone suspects to have followed in his own fathers footsteps?" she said referring to the Draco boy she'd seen earlier today. "I can assure you I've already guessed but I'd like to hear it from the horses mouth."

"Then luckily I am not a horse. Now you may go."

Adrienne slowly gathered her things, and Snape watched her until she was finished, he knew she had something left to say – he was just waiting for her to say it.

"Just avoiding the question makes you seem all the more guilty professor."

* * *

><p>Severus held his head in his hands. With an empty bottle of firewhiskey at his side he thought: These dark days were numbered for him, his sorrow only needed to be drowned temporarily. He half had the mind to demand that Dumbledore release this girl from her studies with him. But Severus somehow didn't let himself. There were a number of things her liked about her: her cunning wit, her mastery of potions, her secretive abilities, and her mysterious past. He slapped himself for realizing few of those qualities apply to someone who is just a "student."<p>

He remembered long ago how Daygona looked. He had only seen her once – it was when Voldemort gave him his assignment to become closer to Dumbledore she was there when he gave the order, just months before Voldemort visited the Potter household. Snape had it in his mind that had been the very night Voldemort had killed her. She had been missing for months, and suddenly turning up made everyone curious as to what the Dark Lord would do– they all had suspicions when she never came back from where ever they had gone. He remembered her tired face, it was beaten, dark, and sunken, he didn't want to see Adrienne become that way.

He realized it would be a shame to ruin the flawless features she had. Her pale skin, her bright blue eyes, her soft skin – Severus literally slapped himself thinking these thoughts. Students didn't have soft skin or any of the other things he was thinking. His mind played back to the joke he had made about how _she shouldn't think of a teacher like that._Now he was the butt of his own joke.

The next day Adrienne felt immense frustration. She had never been treated like a five year old. She was going to do as she pleased and no one would stop her. She had arrived for the next day's classes and found her professor missing, and another stack of books. There was no note; Professor Snape knew that she would know what was expected of her. Her frustration grew, but quickly subsided when she saw a small vial and a bit of parchment.

_Although I am absent, this is my last attempt to convince you to change your mind. Think about it. These are only a few memories that have stuck with me over the years.__  
><em>_–S. Snape _

_Deludico_potion would give her the insight to what she truly wanted. He had left it for her to prove a point? She had already decided what she wanted to do – she was rather insulted. But she decided to follow the professor's trail of breadcrumbs. Perhaps he had some point. She tipped the vial to her lips and swallowed the liquid, the nasty taste slithered down her throat and then she felt it.

Her mind folded over, she saw colors and felt flames. But it was all comforting and safe, she could feel the solid wood of the chair underneath her. The potion opened up her mind, and slowly enveloped itself inside. They were flashes of memories, the potion seemed to render her cripple, she could no longer move and she felt herself fall foreward onto the floor, the cold stone felt cool against her cheek. The memories flashed in front of her, she could see Snape, and a man, a dark man, skin that looked like death, eyes that were hollow and nostrils that were only slits.  
>The muggles she saw were all dead, soaked in blood, wizards and witches had met the same fate. She saw the looks on their faces as he tortured them before killing them. He didn't just kill he brutally murdered.<p>

She was a strong girl – he wasn't even afraid of death. But she could now see that she in fact feared Voldemort and the torture he might bestow upon her. She saw that aiding the order by infiltrating Voldemort's summons did in fact scare her. It would be torture, not simple death – she could only feel pain, not sweet death. Her assumptions were wrong and if she took the chance it would be a long torturous road until she would finally find peace.

The potion actually lasted hours, yet Adrienne only felt like she had been on the floor for several minutes. She only came out of the confining trance because professor Snape had rolled her over. The look on his face was worry.

"It wasn't supposed to affect you like this."

"I'm different." Was all she could say. She still felt paralyzed, she could move little Snape had to hoist her body against the stone wall of the castle so she could stay upright, and slowly she began to feel function of her body return.

His face stayed concerned. "It was meant to show you a few memories, to help convince you not to do it."

"Yeah, well you win." She mustered.

"I'm sorry if you experienced any pain –"

"-No I only saw it. But I guess you're right. It's not what I thought."

"I'm so sorry," was all he said. Adrienne's breathing was still erratic and her professor sat with her until it became normal once more. He used his wand and muttered a spell under his breath, one that instantly cooled her neck and made it a little easier to breathe. She notice that the black eyes everyone deemed so cold were actually quite warm. His eyes must be a reflection of who he actually was. He was perceived as a dark, cold man, but the light flecks of gold and amber told Adrienne that he perhaps cared for more than he let on in his life.


	11. Misconception

Severus tended to the girl as she was unable to move for the time being. Her eyes showed fear. Perhaps this girl was afraid of something, maybe she wasn't as fearless as she'd let on. Severus was glad however that she had came to her senses and decided to keep herself quiet. He had to carry her to the leather couch that sat in his office. It was small, but it held her small figure perfectly. He summoned a pot of tea and helped the warm liquid down her throat. Severus felt sorry for causing this to happen to her, someone with her blood would've reacted differently to the Deludico, he should've known that.

He fingers began to move within the hour, and her limbs followed soon after. Although when Adrienne stood she mentioned something about having to re-learn how to walk. Her legs were likely still jelly, but she stood nonetheless and took several steps before she collapsed into her professors arms. Again, she noticed how gentle he was with her – she'd seen him smack students of the head with books, but with her he was being ever so careful. She appreciated the care, and when he steps didn't become easier he lifted her into his arms.

She blinked only once.

Then her eyes opened to her own room. The bed had been made by a house elf no doubt. And another pot of tea sat at her bedside. He placed her over top of the blankets.

"If you find you should need me, send your elf, I won't be far." He said, she nodded in response to his offer to help. He was gone when she blinked again.

_How the bloody hell did he do that? _she thought.

* * *

><p>Several weeks passed. Adrienne returned to taking classes from McGonagall and Flitwick as well as from Professor Snape - when he was around. He was busy dealing with the wizarding world as well as trying to teach classes. She felt content with practicing charms and other spells, but she felt a strange feeling… she quite missed potions. She enjoyed spending time with Snape when she could.<p>

His demeanor was nice. He was calm and intelligent. Adrienne was never much of a talker because her mouth usually got her into trouble. She missed his intelligent insights, his knowledge of ingredients and spells, and Adrienne appreciated everything he said when he talked. She thought it was weird, but she was grateful for the time she was allotted even if it was small. Snape was an incredible wizard and she was honored to have had such an opportunity to learn from him.

She was excited to actually be able to see Snape today, she had arrived to take her subsission potion, as well as discuss some typical brewing questions. Ones she already knew the answer to but couldn't help but ask because Snape always had more to add than she expected. It was charming his way with knowledge.

She let a smile play across her lips as he opened the door to the back room, there sat his desk with another pile of essays.

"You know if you didn't assign them, you wouldn't have to grade them."

"I suppose you're right, and what do you suppose I do? Let them practice? I'm hardly willing to supervise more than I have to."

"Right, and that's why you love lessons with me right?" she was still smiling.

"Right, a sore brat to babysit for an hour? Love them."

"You're a right prick to call me that, detention for insulting a student." She mimicked.

"Detention Ms. Knox for insulting a teacher." He said without a smile. She returned the cold gaze with a look that said –_'I'd like to see you try.'_

"Can't we brew something fun? Like Spider cane… or Witches Dundrum?"

"All those potions include very unsafe, and rare ingredients."

"Like I said: fun."

Professor Snape gave her a curious eye roll. His hair stayed in front of his face as he shook his head no. She let a frown play across her lips this time and she even let her lip pout, almost to beg.

"Please I think I need another essay to grade." He said handing her the subsission potion. "Make it about the brewing properties of… Witches Dundrum." He smiled.  
>She tipped back the potion, swallowed it, and sat down. She pulled out a bit of parchment and bewitched her quill – she looked closely at the marks it made on the paper – making sure they were correct.<p>

Severus watched the girl struggle with keeping the quill still. Her subsission potion would kick in soon and then she would have no problems.

Then he felt it. A burning on his arm, he was being summoned. He stood to leave and noticed a smile across her face as she picked her head up, the quill was now gracefully moving across the paper, her smile showed that she was proud.

"I apologize, but I must take leave, please show yourself out Ms. Knox when your essay is complete. You make leave it on my desk."

With another blink of an eye, her professor was gone. She noticed the the quill was still writing her thoughts, they began to speak of disappointment and longing… for her professor.

* * *

><p>Severus appeared out of the shadows in the Malfoy manor. Draco was in the corner furthest from the Dark Lord, not doubt Narcissa had told him to keep his distance; he was really testing the Dark Lord's patience. Severus saw the evil man himself sitting at the head of the table, coaxing him to come sit near him. Severus took the seat and waited as other death eaters appeared, It didn't take long because if any one made the Dark Lord wait they could consider themselves cursed.<p>

Severus again had his mind quite closed off. He never closed it off entirely, but left small openings in which Voldemort could explore. If his entire mind was blocked off that would raise suspicion. He was searching the minds of others as well, and it seems to have been quiet week, there were several muggles that had been killed, but it had been quick and painless – Snape was quite relieved to not feel the burden of all that pain.

Draco had finished mending the cabinet, and soon the death eaters would find their way to Hogwarts, Snape knew that he would likely follow – because that was what Dumbledore had asked of him. He kept that thought locked away tight as he could feel the Dark Lord had been searching everyone's minds tonight, and although talented at Legilimency, Voldemort wasn't better than Snape's Occlumency and Snape was able to feed him the thoughts he wanted. And he was relived as the group was dismissed.

For only a second did he let and image of Adrienne flash through his mind – he saw her sitting at a desk, her long hair draped in front of her… she looked up into his eyes and he felt that warm stare from before. Unfortunately this memory was all Voldemort needed to see before realizing what it was. Snape's relief had caused him to let slip a delicate memory that he was supposed to keep safe.

Snape heard the Dark Lord call his name, and he knew what it was about.

_How could I have been such a fool?_ he thought silently.


	12. Compunction

Severus returned, and found the innocent girl asleep on her desk. He took back the vial he'd given her and silently placed it back on the shelf. Perhaps if she didn't wake, she would never know her decided fate. He had burned fear into this girls brain and now he had to be the one to tell her it was now coming a reality. It was his fault she'd be scared, and it was hid fault he'd let her slip. He felt responsible because he was and he vowed he'd do what he could to still keep her safe.

He lightly tucked her hair behind her ear; it was gentle enough to stir her from her sleep. With half open eyes she smiled, but she quickly realized something was wrong due to the concern in her professors eyes. She sat up and saw the dark window, night had fallen, she had been asleep for sometime. Severus rubbed a bit of ink that had stained her cheek. She stood to look at her reflection, and her cheeks turned red at the sight of the letter _S_across her cheek, she suddenly remembered what the quill had begun to write, and she turned around to see professor Snape barely begin to peak at what had been written. She hoped the spell hadn't continued in her sleep… or he might find some very incriminating thoughts through out the paper. She quickly snatched it away off the desk and into the trash. She smiled until she turned back around to scrub the letter off her face.

"Adrienne." He said calling her by her name, she felt her heart skip a beat and then flutter back to its normal state, and she must have imagined that. "I'm afraid I've done something wrong." He spoke again. And she could see that his eyes were in fact pained, something was indeed wrong.

"What is it professor?"

"I took time to convince you to stay here, to stay out of the war, but by my mistake it seems that you'll play a part whether you like it or not."

"Professor what do you mean?" Adrienne asked as she watched a slight moment of pain pass over his face. The emotion was contained when he spoke again:

"I mean in several days when the death eaters invade Hogwarts, you will be taken prisoner, by order of the Dark Lord." This time her heart sunk. She had once been so eager to help infiltrate Voldemort's actions – but her professor had filled her with terrible memories to frighten her away – and now due to him she had to follow the plan anyways. She feared pain – and that was all that she felt awaited for her. She begun to let tears sting her eyes so she turned back to the mirror and continued t wipe away the ink that stained her cheek, the tears seemed to help wash it away.

"And how does he know I won't run?"

"Well for one, I'm not supposed to tell you, and two I'm supposed to bring you myself, and if I don't he had appointed Bellatrix to ensure that you arrive safely."

She had expected to stop crying after a few tears, but she found that they were far too tricky to just stop. She eventually had to turn her face – and the entire time professor Snape was ill. She deserved to never feel pain again, she deserved to live life as a great witch away from this war. But now she may very well have found death alone with Severus.

He reached out of her hand and she let him take it – he used it to pull her to him and wrap his arms around her. Tears staining both their robes, she cried, she let all her fears leave her as she cried deeply into his shoulder.

"But listen to me: I _swear_to protect you. I swear it."

Realizing her professor was one of them, and that she had been right all along should've frightened her… but instead she found her own arms wrapping around him clinging to the only man that could possible keep her safe while she was a slave to the Dark Lord.

* * *

><p>Adrienne was a bit stunned once finally alone. Perhaps this was all fate, and it was meant to happen. She would no longer let herself be afraid, she had a job to do, and she would do it no less than the best. She was even more astounded by the kindness that her professor had shown her. She felt safe being drawn into his grasp, and comforted by the wrapping of his arms around her small waist.<p>

She should have hit him, hurt him, anything. But she couldn't he had been so sorry, he had taken the blame, and promised to take care of her – of course what good was the promise of a death eater? But he had made that vow to protect Draco… perhaps she was in the same situation… perhaps he cared more about his students than his loyalty.

With her mind fluttering she slipped out her room and headed for the only other person she could trust, Dumbledore. Whispering the silly password she lead herself up the stair case and found the headmaster already expecting her.

"It's scary how you always know things." She said.

"Like the frightening ordeal you must now face?"

"Yes, that too."

"Professor Snape came into my office this evening and told my of his dear mistake. I can assure you his apology is genuine."

"I believe it is too headmaster. I'm just… wondering how to go about it."

"I recommend you do as you feel is right. He knows Daygona is dead… but perhaps you can still convince him she resides somewhere inside you."

"I think I can… do you think I'll be tortured?"

"No, I do not, I think that Voldemort will find you useful. You have many talents."

"Even use them for evil?"

"Sometimes surviving is necessary, and sometimes it isn't."

Adrienne felt like the headmaster knew that was true on his own account.

"Will he really keep me safe? Like he said?"

"I haven't a doubt in my mind that Severus will protect you, he's grown quite fond of you. And I assure you that you are not as weak as you think you are. You and I both know what you're capable of, even if you choose to hide it."

"It's a part of me that I don't like to consider 'me."

"We are all given strengths Ms. Knox, as well as weaknesses, and we have to learn to use them both because whether we like it or not, they are a part of us."

* * *

><p>"My dear Severus, you were so silent at our meet tonight." Voldemort looked directly into his eyes, he was searching for the memory he'd just seen, Snape had to let him have it.<p>

"My apologies Dark Lord."

"Was your mind wandering Severus? Perhaps on those of a lovely girl?"

"I do not know sir, I merely was thinking of a students poor work in my class."

"Severus, I find it quite odd that you're teaching a student that is the same woman I killed years ago."

"I can assure you sir, she is but a student."

"Ah, I see." He cooed. "Bellatrix!" he said louder than his previous voice.

"Yes my Lord?" she hissed, she smiled as her called upon her, she was at his side instantly.

"There is a student attending Hogwarts, when you and the others infiltrate the castle, I would like you to bring her along, I have… many questions that need answering. –And Severus, you will make sure this happens, yes?"

"Of course my Lord, anything for you." Severus waited until he was dismissed from the Dark Lord's presence and slipped back into the fire place away from the man he hated, his mind was locked up like a brick wall, as a defense he had guarded everything, his whole mind, and now it was burning to break free. Severus merely watched himself walk down the dark corridors, he awoke with a fire in his head. He muttered a cooling spell as he lay in his bed. The sheets soaked with sweat from his heated body. He felt terrible for what he had done.


	13. Transmogrification

"Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that I do not want to do this anymore?" Severus said to Albus standing at the top of the astronomy tower.

"Whether that be the case or not, it must be done. I will not argue with you Severus – you agreed."

Severus noticed the Potter boy, standing at the stairs waiting for him to leave. Severus turned on his heel and let his dark robes billow behind him once more. The terror that arose within him came because of the thought of what tonight would bring. The beginning of a very dark war would ensue him, as well as several of his students. It was nearly nightfall, he had no appetite at supper, no desire to flee, only the desire to beg Dumbledore to change his mind.

* * *

><p>Adrienne sat scribbling notes on the inside of the book she had been given. She had no idea if that was allowed but she was sure if it wasn't that there was some charm somewhere that would remove them. Because there were hundreds of them – she was irritated with her charms homework, frustrated there were so many to learn.<p>

She became happy once she found professor Snape inside her room; Although his demeanor was slightly menacing.

"It's supposed to happen tonight." He said.

"Shouldn't- Shouldn't we tell Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore is aware of the situation."

"Well where is he?"

"Away, with Potter. I'm afraid that it's just all part of the plan. "

"So he won't be here?"

"Nothing will be here. They will take you from here… there won't be any going back."

"But you'll be there." She said while looking up at him with her crystal blue eyes. This time he let his hand touch her cold cheek and nodded his head.

"As often as I can." He said. "Remember what I taught you?"

Adrienne nodded. She wanted his had to linger on her face for longer, but instead he turned to leave and his hand had to go with him. She almost stopped him – but her professor had more important things to attend to.

* * *

><p>Several death eaters made their way into Borgin and Burkes than night, with the storm erupting over their heads they lead their cloaked bodies inside to await several crucial orders.<p>

Bellatrix and the many death eaters behind her nearly gasped when they found that they were within the Hogwarts castle. A mischievous grin erupted across her face; white teeth gleaming in the moonlight.

They all began the hunt: for the boy, the girl, for the headmaster. Draco was supposed to kill Dumbledore – but Bellatrix so eagerly wanted to watch. She wished he hadn't left before the lot of them had arrived – but then she got a flash of an image as Draco flashed the dark mark on his arm, she turned around completely and set foot up the stairs to the astronomy tower, death eaters following behind her.

"Well look what we have here, well done Draco." She whispered in her ear. "Do it!"

"Doesn't have the stomach, just like his father."

"Do it Draco, do it, NOW!"

"No." was all Severus said,

Dumbledore muttered one light "Please." From his lips before Snape silenced him with the killing curse.

Bellatrix screamed with delight! The daft headmaster was no longer in the way and the castle was no longer safe. She thrust her wand into the sky and called forth the dark mark. She smiled as it billowed over the entire school.

Bellatrix took no time in finding the Slytherin commons. The Dark Lord has assured here that she would be there, and that Bellatrix would know who she was. The students had all retired for the night, only a few stood before the fireplace with a flick of her wad she sent them flying against the wall. She knocked all the doors down with several small bursts from her wand – each burst awoke whoever was in the room, non of the girls stood out to her, none. She left the doors broken, off their hinges as she continued to break down every door thereafter. She reached a door with only one name, and when it flew open Bellatrix gasped at the sight of the girl sitting on her bed, a girl that had been waiting for her.

"My dear, dear cousin. After all these years." She said. Adrienne's smile was the only reply she got. "You seem awfully cheerful." She said to Adrienne. Adrienne simply stood from the bed and walked over to Bellatrix she was pleased that she was slightly taller, that made her demeanor all the more intimidating, Adrienne left the room, and Bellatrix was confused as to why she wasn't doing the leading. The girl seemed unreasonably calm as they left the Slytherin commons, Bellatrix steadied her pace and passed the girl, and soon her fellow death eaters were in sight. Severus leading them towards one another. As the groups joined Bellatrix smiled.

"Found the girl, Dumbledore's dead. Mission accomplished." She said. Severus began to walk foreword, they would need to leave soon. "Wait wait wait wait!" she said hurriedly. The great hall was just in front of them – she threw a spell at the large cathedral like windows, she watched them shatter and the tinkling of glass made her ecstatic.

"I always wanted to do that." She said after she had finished destroying the great hall. She looked at Adrienne who had a curious look on her face.

"You don't talk much do you." She said eyeing her.

"I can make her talk." Fenir said from within the group. Adrienne noticed the worried face of Draco Malfoy, and the strangely calm face of her professor.

"No no. The Dark Lord was very clear," she paused leaning closer to Adrienne's face. Adrienne gave her a little smile, the same one she seemed to have recognized to be of her cousin's. "Unharmed."

They left through a side entrance blasting anyone out of the way. Bellatrix once again became ecstatic when she saw Hagrid's hut.

"Oh Hagrid!" she yelled, "are you in?" she asked before blasting the home with an inferno spell. She laughed and jumped up and down, she turned just in time to see Potter following them down the mountain. She raised her wand – but was halted by Severus.

"Go." Was all he said. She turned wrapping her arm around Adrienne's but one of Harry's spells rebounded off Severus' defense and knocked Adrienne down. Severus once again told Bellatrix to leave as he hoisted Adrienne to her feet.

"GO!" he said more loudly. This time Bellatrix left the two of them and went to find the several death eaters that had already escaped from her view. Another spell came flying from Harry. This time Snape made sure that no harm came to Adrienne. Her eyes were closed, she seemed to be in terrible pain. He rebounded the spell away, but Harry flew another one just as quickly. Severus deflected that blast as well but he barely had time to move when he heard the spell: [i]Sectumsempra.[/i] Severus moved the both of them out of the way in time, but now he was on his knees and Harry's wand was still at the ready. Adrienne lunged away from her professor foreword towards Harry her lycanthropy blood was boiling and she was able to transform in mere seconds. Now all that stood between Harry and Severus was a large black wolf, with gnashing teeth. Harry was stunned and had no idea what to do, someone he had been told he could trust had just transformed into a wolf and now looked as if he was it's next dinner. While distracted Severus was able to knock back Harry with a blast from his wand. Adrienne watched as her professor kicked away his wand – she felt bad for Harry he wouldn't know who to trust anymore.

She also felt bad when she saw the look on Severus' face he looked at her like the dog she was. He reached out to touch the front of her wolf like face, but she transformed back into her human form just as his fingertips found her forehead. Her tattered clothes barely covered her body now – and Severus instinctively took off his cloak and wrapped it around her shaking body.

Severus lead her further down the hill to where he could disapparate her away from the grounds. He wondered how she had lost control then… she had leapt in front of him and guarded him with her life, and he had known that lycanthropy ran in her blood but not like this, he didn't know she could call upon it on command – this girl was becoming stranger to him by the minute. And soon his thoughts had to become blocked because he was once again in front of the Malfoy manor.

* * *

><p>an: awkward writing so close to the story. Anyways yep heaps of trouble to come! Can you feel that slight tension between them? I can cause I'm the one writing it :P

Anyways I'm leaving for Europe tomorrow morning, don't expect regular updates.


	14. Prosecution

The manor was quite large, Adrienne had never seen a more lovely home. Despite the fact it was cold… and dark. It was obviously a place where dark magic lived. She felt the warm comforting hand around her small delicate figure as they walked inside. Severus let her go once they came into view of Bellatrix and the others. She was able to walk completely – however she felt the soreness of her transformation within her muscles. She didn't transform often, and the few times she did, she could feel it after returning to her human form. She took another glance at her professor, and it was again cold and stern like when she saw him in the hallway. No doubt he wanted to bombard her with questions but she faced bigger problems now, Voldemort was the first.

She had been busy scanning faces, and somehow entirely miss the one that was right in front of her. The eel-like skin was repulsive, the color, the texture, all of it. She saw soulless eyes, frightening teeth and a snake like tongue.

"My… my…" he whispered. His cloaked figure drifted closer to her frightened figure "The resemblance is almost uncanning. Don't you agree Bellatrix?"

"I 'bout had a hex attack the moment I saw her my lord."

"Yes… she looks so like my Daygona, except for this rubbish scar here." He said lightly resting a hand upon her place face. "That's better." He said. Adrienne wasn't sure, but she had felt a slight tingling where her scar was, and now she would be willing to bet that it was entirely absent from her face.

It was difficult keeping her mind guarded like her professor had explained to her, he had told her it was crucial – but so many people made it difficult to concentrate, inside she was nearly melting – but on the outside she played the part well – she had kept a cold stone like face through out the entire process, she showed no flicker of fear, not a single one.

"Tell me your name, where you come from."

"Speak witch!" Bellatrix yelled impatiently, the Dark Lord raised his hand to silence her.

"It's unfortunate to tell you that my name is not, Daygona Black, I hold a much simpler name these days, however the purest blood still runs through my veins."

_Good Answer. _Severus thought. _She's quite the fast learner with that potion in her veins… even I cannot protrude her mind._

"You are her…" he said. "but different. I can feel it, I can feel her." He whispered letting his snake like hand cup her face. His empty eyes seemed to search her face for any other recognition he might find. But he saw a face, a face he once knew – and a hint of a girl he once craved.

"Narcissa!" he yelled, as a frail woman appeared from behind him. Her hands were shaking – her eyes looked as if she would cry at any moment.

"Yes, Yes my Lord." She spoke can I trust that you can find this… girl, a suitable living arrangement while I complete business with your son?"

Narcissa looked back at Draco, and then and Adrienne, a few tears escaped her eyes this time.

"Of course my lord, as you wish." She said taking the arm of Adrienne and leading her past the other death eaters, and she even had a chance to glance at Severus – who still looked as stern as ever. She couldn't help but think behind the walls in her mind that he had the most dashing smirk when he was happy. It was a rarity to see it – but Adrienne had been so lucky to catch a glimpse of it before this predicament.

She warmed her bones by thinking of warming thoughts – the ones she had spent as a pupil of Severus, even thought it had been such a short time… she felt so glad to know him… and to have him here protecting her.

Narcissa finally brought her to an unoccupied room at the end of the hall. Her home was still quite lovely in Adrienne's eyes – even the woman before he would be beautiful if the bags under her eyes were removed as well as some of the tears that streaked across her face. Adrienne merely touched her shoulder in a calm effort to comfort the rattled woman, and Narcissa seemed to fall onto her shoulder simultaneously, sobbing. _Shh.._was murmured from Adrienne's lips as she coaxed the woman to breath normally.

"My son… what he's going to do to my son!" she cried.

"What? What is it?" Adrienne asked.

"He – he" she choked, "failed his task now he will… be punished." She cried.

"What task?"

"Dumbledore was supposed to fall at his hand, he won't kill him, but he'll hurt him, and there's nothing I can do to help my own son!"

"He'll be strong… he's feisty. I've seen him."

"You're… you were in his house." Narcissa said referring to the tattered jacket that still lay across Adrienne's shoulders. The small Syltherin patch was still intact, it was just only holding on by a few threads.

"Yes! And he is so smart Mrs. Malfoy… so bright."

"I know." She said smiling now. The choking sobs now seemed to be silenced. She even stifled a small laugh.

"He takes after his father he does, so smart, and handsome, I just wish… wish he didn't have to follow so far." She began to cry again once she began to think of the death eaters, and the grip they had on her son. "At least he didn't fail, at least Dumbledore is gone – or he would be dead."

"Wait you say he's… gone?"

"Dead, yes."

"Who then? If not Draco?"

"Severus." She said still crying. "My son will live, and I have Severus to thank for that." Narcissa began to gather and collect her scattered self by reapplying the makeup she recently lost to tears. She straightened her blouse and gestured to the bed. "This will be your room for now, any food can be summoned from the house elf, and if you need me you can always come find me – but DON'T wander the halls when the Dark Lord is here, only appear when you are summoned."

"And how-" she was interrupted by the man standing in her doorway, she half hoped it would be Severus. She needed him to explain why, why he would do such a thing as kill another man – and half of her wanted to cling to him and cry just like Narcissa had done. But instead it was the man everyone in the house feared, the man she was not quite ready to face – Voldemort.

* * *

><p>The room was quiet once Narcissa was ushered out – and even though fear was electrified in every cell – Adrienne was completely composed infront of the most feared man in wizarding history. After all, this is was she had begged and fought for.<p>

"I'd been looking for you." She mustered out of her frightened lips.

"Have you now?" he hissed. He began to circle her… she stood stationary in the room, facing the door he had come in through.

"I figured the only place I could find you was somewhere near Potter, knowing you or your adversaries would turn up eventually."

"Is that right… Ms. –" he paused a moment, closing his eyes, "Knox…" he trailed off – curious as to where he'd heard that name before. "You're an animagus!" he said with his eyes still closed. She knew that she had not let that bit of information slip, she wondered how he knew. "I can smell the dog on you… although… it's different than most, ahhh." He let a long sigh escape his lips – "Cameron Knox – one of Fenrir's followers, and your father. You hybrids are such rarity's and are known to be quite _rabid._" he spoke, almost as if he knew her entire life – the one thing she hid from everyone was the one thing he could simply _smell_on her.

"Although your blood is pure, and your bite might be worse than your bark… for the time being I think I'll keep you here… and visit you as I wish." He was now in front of her, his face only inches from hers – the smell that radiated from him was the smell of death – and putrid evil. She made no effort in retreating from him, she only held her ground.

"Do you not fear me?" he whispered in her ear.

"No sir, I fear you – for I am, inferior." He grabbed a fist full of her hair and began to study even more of her.

"Yes, yes you are. If had died before, I would fear the person that had murdered me."

Every time his hand touched her flesh she felt the slither of a thousand snakes.

"DRACO!" he raise his voice and a small hiss came out, and the small blonde boy must have been waiting outside the door because he arrived rather quickly. His eyes were swollen, his face red… other than that the boy looked fine. "You will keep watch of this girl, keep her here, keep her in your sights until I come to collect her in a few days time."

"Yes sir. Anything sir." he turned his back to them to leave and Adrienne had to contain a gasp. Draco's shirt was ripped and bloodied, he had to have be given a lot of pain.

"Yes you WILL do anything for me _boy_" The way that that Dark Lord let _boy_slither out of his snake like teeth made it very clear he held no respect for Draco as a man, Someone of age should've been able to carry out the task he had been given. Adrienne still couldn't believe that Dumbledore was dead.


	15. Realization

Adrienne lay in her bed that night, well it wasn't her bed, it was really just a guest bedroom of the Malfoy residence.

A plate of food had arrived but Adrienne had told the house elf to have it herself; Adrienne had no appetite. After some time, she had been brought a nightgown and cleaning fizzes for her teeth.

She had put the gown over her skin, and it felt quite itchy – it even burned her skin a it… and she tore it off almost immediately. Now so wore nothing but her knickers, She didn't very well have much of her old clothes to put back on… and nothing could be found in the dresser. She thought about the few cloth charms she knew, none of which seemed to work for her. She then wanted to ask the house elf to bring her something to wear, but she never learned it's name, she had no way to summon it.

So that's know Adrienne ended up in bed nearly naked. She didn't feel as though she could sleep anyway. So she sat and waited for the house elf to bring her breakfast. And sometime in the middle of the night she drifted off to sleep. Whether it was the moonlight, or the soft rustle of trees that lulled her to sleep she didn't know.

It was only natural that her dreams would be filled with nightmares… all the occulemency and ligimency wired your brain up tight, and when you could finally sleep it would all unwind, and Adrienne found it painful. She didn't know how her professor was such a master at it.

Most images of snakes and werewolves seemed to find her in an inhibited state, but mostly she dreamt of Dumbledore and Snape, who seemed so dark in her dreams. She could see her professor raising his wand, his eyes were cloaked… she reached out her hand in an attempt to pull away the arm that held the wand. But instead she saw Dumbledore die, and found only blood in his place. She ended up covered in it, wet, warm and red, so very red. She felt like her neck was going to snap when she woke up.

And that's because Professor Snape was shaking her awake.

Her eyes finally met hers when she awoke from the dead of her sleep. She had been crying, screaming and flailing her arms about, and her professor had leaned over her and shook her awake. His knee was placed between her legs and his chest was now just above her, and she was still quite naked.

"You've been flailing about and screaming!" he said also noticing the intimate position they were in. He had noticed her nakedness sometime ago, but he had to wake her, she had seemed to be in pain. The frightened girl seemed to latch onto him completely, some sort of terrifying death grip now surrounded him as this lonely girl cried into his chest. Broken sobs and choked words were muffled by his black tweed fabric.

Professor Snape eased away from her so as not to hurt her, and not to pull and sheets away from her body.

"Did I wake everyone?" she choked.

"No… there is a silencing charm around your room. They assumed you were going to kick and scream for someone to let you out."

"Then how… how did[i] you [/i]hear me professor?"

"Well I found myself a way in."

Adrienne just raised her eyebrow, she expected an explanation. Severus wanted to laugh. He'd never seen such a demanding look from such a tear stained face.

"Don't expect an explanation from me, you owe me one."

"Excuse me!" she exclaimed.

"Your little wolf parlor trick back there, not what I expected."

"You knew my father was a werewolf!"

"Didn't think you were. But it makes more… sense I suppose, with the subsission problem and all…"

"Ya think?" she said throwing her arms before her body, the sheet dropped only slightly before Severus again realized her lack of clothing.

"And a wolf – and by god you are actually naked. Why are you naked? Good heavens!"

"I'm sorry, I ripped all my clothes protecting someone I care about and then there was a silencing charm placed over my room so I couldn't ASK for any new ones!"

"Well don't just sit there complaining, hold still." He said raising his wand, she waited for the spell to be muttered, but none came, she finally felt smooth silk wrapping around her petite figure. The softest nightgown she'd ever felt now was enclosed around her body. Small straps held it on her shoulders while the green silk flew freely across her skin. She was smiling and the transformation and couldn't help but look up at him in appreciation, but then she saw his eyes. She hadn't noticed before, but they were sunken, and strained.

Then she remembered the blood.

"You killed him. Didn't you?" she asked while tears refilled her eyes. Now Severus once more returned to her side, this was why he had come. He tried to keep the sullen look from his face and seem warm to her... but every inch of him was hating himself. He also didn't want to just vomit over a student – the way his stomach was twisted made it all possible.

"I knew she'd tell you." He said softly.

"You didn't want me to know?" she asked.

"No, you [i]need[/i] to know. But I can't tell you."

"What, why not, that's not fair, I need to know why he's gone, he cared about me – how can I trust that you do if you killed him!" she said, now tears streaming down her face.

"I came to tell you it had to happen, if… Draco had done it… I don't think he could've lived with himself."

"So you just saved that brat! You killed that man to save that brat!"

"I heard you thought he was bright?"

"You were listening?"

"I heard all of that, I couldn't quite listen to them whip him."

She remembered the lashings. "Is… he okay…?"

"After twelve lashings, he'll live." He said.

"That poor boy."

"See now you show sympathy again, make up your mind!"

"You KILLED him though… he'd dead… he's gone. You said I could trust you!" she threw her arms against his chest, she no longer needed to hold the sheet to her skin, in human form she was quite weak, and it did little damage.

[i]I can't explain it all..[/i]

"I… I put this fear into your head. It is all my fault you are here."

"But – but we talked about this… and you said-"

"To trust me. I know it's the last thing in the world you want to do, but it's all you can, and it's the right thing to do." 

"Then… then prove it."

The look on Severus' face showed bewilderment. [i]How on earth do I do that?[/i]

"Please… stay here, watch… keep - keep me safe?"

"You know I can't, I can't just sit around watching a student sleep."

"I… I'd just feel safer I guess. And I have a feeling 'student' isn't what I qualify as anymore."

After a long while he said: "Who knew a girl like you could even be frightened."

"Anything's possible."

Snape muttered a sleep spell underneath his breath; he also cast a small charm to keep dreams from entering her mind. He didn't want her to know it… but he did stay there that night, he slept in a tall Victorian leather chair beside the fire. So one would so much as enter the hallway without him knowing first. And after one of the most painful nights of his life… he fell asleep, and all he found within that short bit of time, there were more nightmares.


	16. Coronation

The chair Severus fell asleep in was nowhere near comfortable – he'd manage a few minutes of sleep before he'd wake again. Although he believed that if he'd stop seeing Albus' face when he closed his eyes – that the chair would no longer bother him.

Although, it was nice to see Adrienne sleeping peacefully.

He wished he could cast the same dreamless sleep spell for himself, but it only worked for others. If he had a vial of dreamless sleep potion he would've downed it already. Although he still found comfort in the flash of Firewhisky hidden in his pocket. The burning liquid tickled his throat and the false sense of warmth would lull him back into a deeper sleep.

Ever since Severus was young he had always dreamed in black and white. It seemed fitting to him. He always wore black, and he found many colors simply obnoxious to his vision, with only few exceptions. But like always he saw the faces of those he knew like they were characters in an old film.

_Severus did not know where he was in the dream,_ which was also fitting – he did not know where he was now, as a false follower to the dark lord… what could he do now without Albus?

_Severus found several ingredients in his hand, and a bit of parchment. He seemed to have been identifying species. He held the Brigg Mushrooms and wrote it down,_

_Brigg – Mushroom – Fungus_

_Poison – Ratio 50_

_Rarity – 7_

_Then he was distracted. Now realizing he was at school he expected to see Lily Potter beside him – it was the only thing he remembered with color, the bright red hair._

But over the years when Severus did in fact dream of Lily she was still in black and white. Which is why he was confused when color radiated from the person closest to him

_Looking to his left he saw the most beautiful thing he thought he'd ever dream. And that was Adrienne. She radiated a glow of a soft amber color, something that brought him warmth. He placed his head on her lap, and this brought him the most peace he'd felt in his life since the night Lily had died. This beautiful girl had enveloped him into this glowing circle of beauty and he never wanted to leave._

Finally his wand woke him from the peaceful dream. As he had instructed it to, it awoke him early, it was five now. And Adrienne still slept comfortable tucked in a soft duvet. He liked the color green against her pale flesh. Green was one of those colors he liked, most likely growing accustomed to it over his Slytherin years.

Although one thing clung to him while he sat there and watched her sleep without dreams… _"I'm sorry, I ripped all my clothes protecting someone I care about…"_

_Did she honestly mean that?_

He still didn't move for another half hour. He watched the girl sleeping, knowing that the girl in his dreams was all but real. Never would he be able to lay his head in her lap while she ran her fingers through his hair and whispered soft things. But for now he could pretend that being in her presence gave him that same peace.

* * *

><p>Adrienne awoke that morning with light hitting her face. The embers of the fire were still glowing orange, that left the room lightly toasty, and not chilled like the rest of the house. The chair where Severus had sat earlier that night was empty – she wondered if he had even stayed for a little bit. But alas, how would she ever know.<p>

She still was pleased that she awoke peacefully, and not in terror like the last time. She remembered no dreams, nothing frightening her within the confines of her own mind. She hands lingered on the silky fabric that now covered her body. It was some of the softest silk she'd ever felt. It was a lovely emerald green – the color of the Slytherin house. And again, another reminder that he had been her teacher.

Now she didn't know what to think. Surely she was still a student in his eyes.

Adrienne didn't let the ideas sink in too far into her brain. She found a nice cotton t shirt and a new wool skirt to wear at the foot of her bed. Also black, and green like her night gown, perhaps it was Severus that had left them. She changed quickly, and tucked the soft night gown behind her pillow for safe keeping.

She sat then, for hours. A small breakfast arrived. But she still sat; she practiced small charms while she waited for something to happen anything to happen. She transfigured a bit of grape vine into a small caterpillar and was able to make it inch across the table before returning to a bit of branch.

She was able to draw small tattooed lines across her skin – ones that were temporary, and disappeared within minutes.

She was able to perfect a powerful spell she'd been learning, one where she could lighten or darken a room with only her wand and lots of concentration.

Then after she had lost track of what spell she'd tried, and completed, they came for her.

Midday. She found her mind completely lost in her charms and spells, but soon her door opened.

She wanted to fight back the urge to run, but instead her mind and body seemed to muddy up the commands, and she retreated to the furthest wall from the door, seeking refuge in the cold stone wall.

Once again, the Dark Lord was before her – and again she hid her fear. She tucked it deep into her kneecaps and held her breath. She was glad she did because the foul air that followed this dark man around came pungent and rancid. Almost as if the death he caused followed him around. This time he was alone, the death eaters now resided outside the door, and would not hear anything going on due to the still in tact silencing charm.

The evil man seemed to take a moment to look her up and down; again he looked astonished by her resemblance to his late love.

"How is it you came to Hogwarts? As I understand, you have only recently enrolled under the hand of my old teacher, Albus Dumbledore."

"I uh…" she realized she was pausing, she looked odd, suspicious. "My mother, recently died, and the home schooling couldn't be completed, obviously."

"Home schooling? So you were still attempting magic?"

"The… transformation my Lord, it messed with my wand abilities."

"Ah… but not your influencing abilities?"

"No sir, some things just come naturally I guess."

"I must admit something to you young child… all those years ago when I killed Daygonna; I almost regretted it. She was charming, and as you already know quite a witch to look upon, but she had lost sight of her place – and became a liability to my plans. However now that I have again risen to power and will have reign over the entire magical world - I realize that I do need something from her. Something she can no longer give me… but if you my dear, and indeed some sort of copy, or thread of what she was… you will do well for the task."

"And sir what is that?"

"I need a son." He hissed. The phrase came out of his lips like it was nothing, a seventeen-year-old girl… having a child. However… Adrienne easily forgot how normal rules did not apply while receiving instructions from the Dark Lord.

While she was thinking of the ghastly task before her she nearly screamed when he grabbed her wrist. With unbelievable strength she was thrust against the wall while his body against hers and all she could feel was incredible pain growing in her arm, burning, tingling, then searing heated pain. She was lost in the swirling chaos of pain that now consumed her, she fell to her knees, she couldn't see – but while he vision regained itself she realized what he had done.

He had marked her.

She was now tied to him, tied to the Deatheaters, tied to everything that surrounded this dark man. The Dark Mark on her arm would be there forever.


	17. Predilection

She touched the small mark on her forearm. It still felt like acid had been scoured across her arm. It was raised and irritated, and unlike the small temporary tattoo charms that would disappear, this one wouldn't. It almost felt like evil had etched itself into her skin and there was no way of getting it out.

She again was fighting with the emotions within herself. She held back the upset emotions and looked at the dark man that could now call upon her whenever he wished.

She thanked him.

Because she knew that's what he wanted. And she had begged for an opportunity to undermine this man and lead him away from the order… now she had it. With all the courage she had left she stood back up to his height and smiled. She was going to play this part the best she could, and if she died in the end – she was ready.

* * *

><p>Severus was finally finished with a day of working for the Dark Lord. He had been mulling in some back alley waiting for a member of the ministry to meet him. He knew that his assistance wasn't going to be needed until the next coming school year, so he volunteered for this easy task.<p>

He told himself it was because it would mean he would be involved in less murders, give him more time to help Potter… but deep inside him somewhere he was already planning what days he could visit Adrienne. He knew she would need the subsission potion, as well as even a few dreamless sleep potions that she may or may not need. He did not know what the Dark Lord was planning, but he feared the worst.

He was returning to the Dark Lord now to tell him of the recent events in the ministry departments – but he found it odd that his mark was now burning; he was being summoned.

He disapparated once he was clear into the nearest alley. And now found himself before the Dark Lord.

"Severus." He spoke, just like always.

"My Lord, I was just on my way to tell you of the meeting with Salis."

"Salis' family is dead, the information is no longer needed."

Severus wished he had waited a moment more, then the family could've lived.

"My Lord what did you call upon me for then?"

"I need a potion brewed."

"Absolutely, I can start right away."

"Yes, do so. Clomervant is was I require, for the girl of course."

"Yes my Lord."

"And that other potion… you brew for her… you must cease it all together. The Dogweed interference with the Clomids may make the potion useless. Oh and Severus…"

"Yes?"

"Fenir caught Salis for me on the way back from visiting you… and his natural fear of werewolves made him confess that the information he'd given to you were lies."

"My Lord I am sorry, indeed. I will use much more force in future investigations."

"As you will, and Severus, please make sure the girl drinks the potion as often as needed, you can be responsible for that yes?"

"Of course my Lord. May I bed of your intentions…"

"Severus – she is my Daygonna, I will not play with her life again unless needed – I've been given a second chance."

Severus realized he didn't see Adrienne, he saw Daygonna. Not the young student from Hogwarts, but the young woman he murdered. He believed she was back.

"Now leave my sight." He hissed.

And just as Severus exited the room he felt his heart sink – he had feared the worst, and now… it had become reality. The Clomids were known for fertility wonders... and now he planned to pump this girl full of them and of course… produce an heir.

Adrienne once again was alone. And she couldn't be more pleased. After Voldemort had branded her arm, he had left her by leaving a forceful firm kiss upon her rose lips. Something she did not embrace, but tolerated. She had a feeling it would become much worse.

She had never even been with a man before…

She cursed her mother for keeping her home – maybe she would've found a boyfriend… maybe it would all be easier for her to continue this obscene task – but once again Adrienne got the worst of things. She was now a lonely mistress to the most evil man in wizarding history and now she was a part of that history. And for the first time in a while she thought about sliding that blade across her wrist. The dark mark now covered one of those scars from the time before.

Every building around here will be gone one day, just like her, just like Daygonna. What did it matter now if she used herself to distract the Dark Lord?

Amidst Adrienne's melancholy thoughts Severus appeared behind her. He didn't know how to approach a crying girl – usually he just made girls cry after giving them detention. But he felt the urge to hold her… tell her it was all right, be even he knew it wasn't.

When she used her hand to wipe the tears from her face he saw the mark on her arm. It must still burn, or she'd have it hidden. She must be scared, he had filled her with incredible fear… And now she only had to face it – it was his fault he was here anyway.

"Ms. Knox." He spoke softly. He could tell she was startled. Wiping away the tears as quickly as she could before she faced him. "I can't… give you the subsission potion anymore." She seemed to look disappointed, but hide it almost as quickly as it had appeared. "You're to take this potion instead." He held out the small vial as she eyed him as if he was a stranger offering her a ride home. She didn't trust the new potion – she didn't want to trust Snape but she did, every inch of her did. That's why she took the potion an swallowed it willingly even though the taste of bitter grapes lingered on her tongue for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry for what he's done."

"You can't apologize for him."

"I am sorry for you, not for him."

"Well thanks, but that doesn't do me much good."

"I told you I'd protect you. I wish I could protect you from this."

"You tried, remember? Now will you stay tonight?"

"You mean like last night?"

"You didn't stay."

"I stayed the whole night."

"But you said you wouldn't!"

"I never said that, I stayed, and you slept very sound."

"Because you put a spell on me." She giggled thinking of the song.

"I do not know why that raises laughter, but yes."

"Because of cowfingers & mosquito pie?"

"What sort of disastrous concoction does that make?" he asked. She laughed in response again. Severus saw the strangest faces come from this girl, now she was laughing with a tear stained face.

"It's actually quite nice if you give it a listen."

"Listen? How on earth do you listen to cowfingers, let alone mosquitoes in a pie?"

"Very… very carefully." She said giving him a serious look, as if listening to a CD was dangerous.

"I'm so sorry you had to receive that permanent mark." Severus spoke after a few minutes.

"Hm, I kind of like it. I might need a few more of these."

"It burns though doesn't it?" he asked. Tears were welling in Adrienne's eyes:

"So badly." She said while choking back sobs.

"If… if I could I would give you something for it."

"It's the potion right? You can't give me anything else or it won't work."

"It hinders its abilities, yes."

"So let me guess… it's supposed to make it easier isn't it?"

"Yes… in its own way. But we should hardly be talking about this."

"Why not? Because it's… not 'appropriate?'" she asked while mocking his voice.

"Incredibly."

Adrienne's head found the pillow. She was still sad, and still hoping that it would all just go away. She heard a light 'pop' and knew that Snape had left. She was so afraid of this, all of it – the Deatheaters, Voldemort, potions. She had never been a fearless girl – all her life kept locked up, away from the scary world, away from what she was.

Then she had a certain realization while laying there. She was more powerful than she thought. She had been ashamed of her transformation, ashamed of her magic abilities. But she had learned in just this short while that she could do all of it. Her transformation was amazing. She was the only known witch to have been able to channel the werewolf curse. She had saved herself, and made it amazing. She couldn't use her wand because of it – but she was given the chance to try, and it worked, she was a great witch. She had no reason to be afraid.

Except for one. Voldemort.

He had demanded something from her. Something she didn't think she could do. She thought that Dumbledore had everything worked out. She had hoped that there was a tangible plan. But since there wasn't maybe she should form her own plan.

* * *

><p>Late in the night Adrienne felt it again – a stab of pain in her abdomen. It had happened once before… She opened her eyes after a few moments and saw the very same professor looking out the gothic windows. He probably didn't know she was awake, just like before – he watched over her while she slept. He was such a stern man, she wondered why he showed the smallest hint of compassion towards her. She would never have expected him to protect her like he has, that was how<p>

Adrienne knew she could trust him.

She sat up in the bed and pulled her knees close to her. Severus heard the rustling of the sheets. And there she was, that girl he'd seen in his dreams.

She was trying not to show pain in her face, but Severus read it in her mind. He was at her side almost immediately, just like the time he had shared the pain with her when she brewed him that potion. It never was so sudden before, usually it was light, and gradually became more severe, but now she was clutching her stomach wishing for it to go away.

"Its your body's natural reaction, you haven't had the subsission potion and the subsided energy is expelling itself."

"WHAT?"

"Just… just change!"

"What my clothes? This is hardly-"

"No your form!"

Adrienne didn't want to. She rarely did it. But she did.

The pain was immediately gone as soon as she turned. But now she was a wolf, on all fours staring up at her professor. Her ears were flat against her head as she made the softest whine.

"Your body doesn't agree with you keeping all that power locked away for so long."

Instinctively, like you would with any soft animal Severus reached out and rand his hand over her head as she leaned into the side of his leg and tried to go back to sleep.


	18. Olfaction

Adrienne awoke only hours later. She was filled with this happiness to see her professor sleeping. She was thinking about the time when they unofficially met. She must've had blood all over the floor, and he… he carried her.

Something must've happened to this man, something bad. Because he did have the coldest exterior shell – but Adrienne saw through it, and within him was so much compassion. She wondered what made him put these defensive walls up. She wondered if he could _love._

Adrienne didn't even dare to admit to herself that she somewhat fancied Severus. She couldn't bare if he simply saw it in her mind and knew. Perhaps he could feel something for her too…?

_No. _that was nonsense.

She would just keep it to herself like always. These crushes never seemed to linger, and like the rest this one would be lost too. She sighed and rolled over, having four legs in front of her was awkward. She stood up and could hear her nails against the floor as she walked. She hopped up onto the bed, and shifted back, but the beautiful nightgown she once had, was at ruin around her body. She would have to ask for another one, or perhaps he'd be uncomfortable again and simply make her a new one. She'd like that, she hoped he would.

* * *

><p>Severus awoke late. Sun was peering through the window. Yet, he knew that if he had been summoned, he would've felt it. He was not needed this morning. That was odd. Usually he was on some task before the sun even rose. Perhaps he wasn't needed.<p>

He saw the angelic girl had found her way to the bed. He half expected to see her asleep on the rug, but there she was, as peaceful as can be. Severus wanted to make himself leave but he couldn't help but stare at the girl while she slept. He could see those deep scars still on her arms, if he was allowed he would mix a paste that would make them disappear, but the Dark Lord would never allow it.

He fixed the tears in her gown. He couldn't bear to see so much flesh, it was something he wanted to see, but knew he shouldn't. She was so young and so innocent she shouldn't be gazed upon by the likes of him. Of course, the Dark Lord wasn't any better. What did he expect to do to her? Snape realized that there wasn't going to be any stopping him, and all he could do was hope that she would return to her fiery self and survive.

The fabric being wound around her seemed to make her stir. She awoke simultaneously from it, it felt the snake… winding around her.

Severus was startled by how quickly she woke up. But she greeted him with a smile nonetheless.

"Morning."

"Good morning professor."

"Sleep well I trust? No more pain?"

"No, but It might come again once the full moon becomes closer."

"So the moon still affects you?"

"Yes. But it's never worse than the pain last night."

"I could brew… I mean I could… I recommend you transform that night then."

"I understand professor. Thank for watching over me." She blushed. She hadn't expected to wake up to her professor, even though it had happened once before.

"Is there any chance I can ever leave this room?" she asked him with pleading eyes.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Oh, come on!" she begged. She had risen from bed and gathered her clothing from the day before. She entered the small lavatory adjacent to her room and tried to bargain with him while she dressed. "You get in and out of here, why can't I?"

"Because I'm not jeopardizing my position to help you escape."

"I never said anything about escaping!" she said, just as she had finished her sentence Severus heard a loud 'thud'. He rushed to the door, and didn't hear any other movements.

"Ms. Knox?"

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course I am."

"Then what was that noise?"

"Knee, table, things happen." She said as she opened the door. He could see how dressing in such a small area would cause her to do such a thing. "Now as I was saying, it's be nice just to get out and you know… run."

"You really are a dog aren't you?" he said mockingly.

"Yes, yes I am. And what is that incredible smell?"

He stared at her blankly.

"Well come on!" she said, "Give it up!" she was now poking and prodding his pockets.

"What are you talking about?" he asked while pushing away her hands.

"Don't even try! Come on I can't stand to eat this rubbish."

"What cause none of it's still bleeding raw?"

"No… ah this smells so enticing, something like nutmeg and evergreens!"

"You are starting to make me just a tad uncomfortable Ms. Knox."

"Oh but don't you smell it? That sweet yet musky…" she stopped midsentence abruptly.

"What… what is it?" he asked.

"Um. Nothing." She said turning her back to him, "_Oh God it was him. I'd been smelling it all night, I just finally had to ask and then realize what it was!"_

She could feel her cheeks were hot. She still could smell it though in the air… that amazing manly scent it was so natural and sweet. He came closer to her now, and it was burning in her nostrils. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Now what's funny?"

"It was you. All this time I've been puzzling over it. And I thought, hey, maybe he's familiar with it, so I ask and run into this embarrassing situation."

"You… smell… me?" he asked, he seemed almost confused; he didn't smell like anything. But anyhow she found herself leaning against him burying her face as deeply as she could. She should've realized when she recognized the same scent from Hogwarts. She knew he must feel awkward with her clinging to him like that, but she found such great happiness just taking him in like that.

"Oh Merlin." She said pulling away from him. "That's quite incredible."

"You're barking mad."

"Is that another dog joke?" she asked.

* * *

><p>Severus had been summoned before the dark lord, in an eerie little shack just outside of London. The dark light barely illuminated his face.<p>

"Severus he's getting closer I can feel it."

"The boy?"

"Yes the boy. He's managed to find several items that have hurt me."

"My lord do you need anything, potions, spells?" Severus asked him.

"Severus, you have been a loyal follower, so I trust that you can find out when and where he's being moved to."

"Of course my Lord I will report back tonight."

"Ah perfect, we'll be having a special guest tonight at the Malfoy's. A Muggle professor you once worked with."

"I won't be late my lord."

* * *

><p>Hours later Severus had returned to the manor. He felt awkward taking his seat after everyone else obviously had. He wouldn't have been late if he hadn't run into distractions. But as promised his once coworker was suspended above the table. She was just dangling there with fear on her face. He sat near the Dark Lord. He was across from Adrienne who seemed to have been dressed up for the occasion. If the dark Lord was to take any interest with a woman, she would no doubt have to be presented like this: An elegant black dress with dark curled hair flowing over her shoulders. She had stained red lip and darkened eyes, ones that Severus couldn't tear his own from.<p>

After explaining Potters whereabouts and watching Lucius cower in fear underneath the dark lord they were witness to the death of the old Muggle teacher. Snape had known her, had conversations with her, and Albus had even forced them to dance and a winter party many years ago. Snape was able to stomach it, but he could feel the terror that came from Adrienne. She wasn't keeping her guard up, if Severus could tap into her, so could the Dark Lord.

They were excused soon after, and even though Voldemort roamed about the room speaking to certain people in particular, Severus left and followed her and Narcissa down the corridor. Narcissa gave him a nod when he reached the door, she exited allowing him entrance to speak with the girl – so Severus quietly shut the door.

Then she slapped him, hard.

"How could tell him about Potter like that?" He was rubbing his sore cheek, trying to gather words.

"It's the same as before, I can't explain _everything._I had to. Please trust me." And almost as if the slap had knocked something loose in his brain he began to ramble. "I have so many people against me, so many hate me, so many won't ever trust me because they can't know, please I swore to Dumbldore."

"Why should I? If you can just let these people die?"

"Because I've risked it all. I've risked everything."

"Your one to talk about risks! You're the one who killed Dumbledore!"

"Merlin, Adrienne, I know." Snape had the saddest face she'd ever seen, it was heartbreaking; She fought every finger not to grab him an consol him, she tied to picture slapping him… yeah because that was what she wanted. "I beg of you to trust me, it's the only way I can keep you safe."

"You've said that, but all I've seen of you is death. That's all."

"Adrienne if I had ill intentions you of all people would be able to tell. Couldn't you? Do you have such keen intuition? Isn't that why you've trusted me all along?"

Adrienne was in fact reaching into his mind, probing with imaginary tendrils._God, she felt such compassion, as she always did._

"How can I tell it's not a trick? How do I know it's real?"

"The same way you know how to persuade the Dark Lord, the same way you know what I'm feeling. It's real you're picking it up."

"No professor, how can you prove it to me?" she said sealing the space between them. She he been so close to him before, and it seems that he had only noticed until now. "Prove to me I'm safe."

"After countless nights of me at your bedside, you need proof?"

She didn't answer his question with words, but rather with a soft tear that ran down her face. When Severus reached his hand and placed his fingers on her face she seemed to lean into them, and although he stood so much taller than her, he could easily tilt her head upwards… and prove it to her.


	19. Extrication

Adrienne had every intention of kissing him, and he could tell. She had pressed her body against his, and her lips seemed to beg him to kiss her. And despite all the things inside him that said he shouldn't he did anyway.

_'Oh Merlin.'_ what was he doing? Severus was ever so aware of his attraction towards this girl, never would he let himself dwell on it, let alone _act_on it.

He often thought of Lily, and that brightness she brought to his damaged soul, and he curiously wondered why did he feel the same now? _Why with her? _Why would he take comfort in the lips of this young girl that was once his student? Severus was aware that whether he liked it or not – he felt all those feelings he had abandoned after Lily was killed, and now they had come back. But perhaps because she was kissing him – he saw that the bright future he felt in his dream was a possible reality. He remembered forbidding himself to think of that soft skin, and those thick soft lips that he craved to touch. She didn't even have to use her magic on him; he simply… wanted to kiss her.

And even though he indulged one small fantasy in his mind, he wouldn't let himself continue any further. Because he felt nothing but the painful sting of love that he had felt before, and he had to leave her there, standing alone, without anyone to hold.

Severus nearly knocked down a wizard who shared the same hallway as him. He was running from what he felt, he couldn't stand reliving what he had with Lily. The unbearable feeling of that longing for someone he couldn't have – Severus didn't want to deal with that all again.

He was cold; he was mean, and ruthless. He needed to remember what the students would call him behind his back, _because that's what he was. _He may not have been that way when he was younger, but he definitely was now, and love wasn't something he could do.

_But why do I protect her then?_

He was so tired of all the walls, tired of seeing Harry and then seeing Lily. The pain he felt was unbearable… but perhaps moving on was all he could do to silence that pain. He loved Lily so deeply, and forever he would, but perhaps it was possible to change. He remembered she was able to love James so easily, Why wasn't he enough? Of course no one would love a man as ugly and dark as he. He knew that, it was common sense.

But then why had it been Adrienne's eyes begging him to kiss her?

_No. I do not love, I cannot. _

If he could spare himself one thing, It was reliving what he had already been through. He wasn't allowed Lily, he lost Lily, she wasn't saved. Severus would change that statement - Adrienne would never be his, but he wouldn't let her get lost, he wouldn't let her fate be met by death, he would save her – that was his place.

After all… there was this very protective interior that Snape rarely let out. He was good at protecting people from a distance, and he knew he was bound to do it time and time again.

* * *

><p>Adrienne felt like she could float. She fancied him, <em>oh, of course she did,<em>… and not just a little – it was _so_much. She loved how smart he was, how he seemed to care for all his students even though he was the least liked teacher at Hogwarts. He looked out for Draco, Herself, and she prayed that he was protecting Potter.

He pulled away from her abruptly, and she had snaked her hands up his chest and around his neck. And when he leaned away, she didn't let him go completely. She didn't know what his eyes meant, confusion, surprise, admiration? She couldn't tell.

But either way, she wouldn't find out.

The footsteps made her hear ache, _why was he leaving her?_

Adrienne had never felt more confusion; she kept reliving that moment where she saw his dark eyes drifting further from hers. They stayed locked to her face, but were torn away at the last moment. She had nearly thrown herself at him, she felt stupid. What had she been thinking?

She had felt venerable here, and all she could think about was being away, and being with someone else. She had filled her head with nonsense about someone who was her teacher, and she foolishly acted on those fantasies. She nearly cried at her own stupidity. But she didn't let herself, she had let too many tears escape her eyes in the short time she'd spent at the Malfoy manor and she vowed no more.

She could only think of Albus at this time, he had been the one to show her this possibility – even though he hoped she wouldn't end up here, she had to wonder… had he known all along it would happen? She wondered because he seemed so confident in her abilities to do this, maybe he knew that she was the strongest person for this mission, and maybe she would succeed.

Of course, at the time she had been suicidal, and succeeding didn't always mean making it out alive. So she asked herself – did living still matter? It seemed like the thought had just disappeared from her mind. After all the time she'd spent with her professor, at school, and here, she realized she had been afraid of dying, she'd been afraid of the pain. But for some reason… she was happy she had been stopped that night. She was still happy to be here, for a certain reason she wouldn't admit to herself.

Adrienne realized how uncomfortable she felt. She was still wearing her obscene outfit from dinner. She remembered seeing a bit of red lipstick on her professor's lips, she used her fist to wipe the rest of it off from herself and wondered if he'd realize to do the same. While she unpinned her hair, the rest of her chestnut locks fell across her shoulders. But now she noticed her old clothes were missing. And she was stuck in the most uncomfortable tight dress. So she sat and waited for something, for anything. And while she had all that silence around her she thought of no one else but Severus Snape.

She was still shaken from the rejection she'd received – and she wasn't ready for what walked right into her room.

* * *

><p>Severus knew there was no way to save the girl unless he did so properly. He promised Albus several things, but Snape would have to execute those promises in a different way. If he could just get Adrienne far enough away from Voldemort, and keep the blame from Draco, then Snape no longer would need to watch over her, and her utter temptation would be out of his way as well. He wondered if he was risking his life for her safety, or for his. Severus could only imagine what would happen if someone realized what had happened between them.<p>

Severus pointed his wand at the wall and muttered _'reflecto' _he could instantly see himself in front of the magical mirror he had just created. Of course, the red lipstick had tinted his lips slightly to a rose pink. He didn't worry that anyone had seen it. It was hardly noticeable. But it was still evidence to Severus to what had actually occurred, yet another reminder it was all real.

His face was once again returned to its pale cold demeanor after he muttered another spell to get rid of the pale pink color. And he began to think of the perfect place to hide Adrienne. Taking her out of the country would be beneficial, somewhere he could know she was safe, but where? Getting her out of here was not only risky, but it was incredibly stupid.

Severus Snape never did anything stupid.

But maybe he would have to change that.

Then only thing he could think to do was something rash. But Severus knew that if he honestly cared about this girl in anyway, he wouldn't let the inevitable happen.

First, he was going to get her out of here, and then cover up his tracks. And he knew he was risking so much. He began to retrace his steps and return to that small bedroom that Adrienne spent her nights.

Everyone had finally dispersed from dinner, which meant the Dark Lord was likely gone now. The only person he ran into was Draco Malfoy.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco asked as Severus came in contact with the doorway. He seemed to have been hovering, watching, and waiting – but for what?

"Away. And you'd do right to keep your head down." He snapped back at him with his regular cold demeanor.

"Why? What is it you're planning with that girl?"

"An escape. Your father's been thinking about it, why don't you go and address him?"

"Are you bloody mad? And I won't let you. He's in there and I get the lovely task of being on watch for those like yourself Professor!"

"Where? Where is he Draco?"

"You know very well. With your little pet."

"Draco-" Severus was interrupted.

"Don't think I haven't noticed, they're my spells, I know when someone breaks them, and it's always you! What do you do? Break in and toy with that little witch every night?"

"Draco you don't understand I need to hide her, I need to hide-"

"You're not doing anything with her! Besides it's too late. Even if you hexed me, you can't beat him, and he's the one with her now."

Sure enough, the knob to the door was locked, and Severus could tell that several of the charms weren't Draco's or his – they were the Dark Lords.

He was too late.


	20. Animadversion

Now what? He couldn't very well interrupt whatever it was the Dark Lord planned to do. It already wasn't safe sneaking off behind his back, let alone fighting him for the girl? He couldn't – they would be killed in an instant, the both of them.

Severus made himself think of that girl that had sat in the dungeons, giving him snide remarks. She had so eagerly wanted to learn from him and the other professors, and when she argued with him, they argued. Severus put up with it because this girl was in fact quite interesting to talk to – and their arguments, were almost like sport to him. She was the only student with enough guts to talk back to him time and time again.

She had been the one that wanted this position.

But Snape had been the one to scare her back into reality.

Severus could only pray to Merlin that she could somehow return to that eager girl: The one who wanted to take down the Dark Lord, and would do anything to make it happen. Even if she had to 'entertain' him for whatever situation. She had been so brave.

She had even been so brave as to kiss her own professor, her protector; who had yet again, failed.

* * *

><p>Adrienne was somewhere lost within her own head. When the Dark Lord came to her that night she found that despite what was happening around her, things were very different within her head. Those walls that Severus had taught her to make were always built, always ready. The only thing she felt she could do was crawl behind them and hide, hide herself, hide everything she is.<p>

That's why she only had fragments of what happened.

_She faintly remembered him commenting on her resemblance to Daygona. _

What fear that girl must've had in his presence. Adrienne was sure that in school it must've started out exciting, and dangerous. Daygona got to spend her nights with Tom Riddle, being envied by girls around her, and getting concerns from professors.

She must've enjoyed it all, up until she couldn't handle it anymore: the deaths, the murder, the pain. She eventually realized that she was surrounded by the darkest of magic, and she was in too deep. All she could do was run, but that still ended in her death.

_"At least your blood is pure."__  
><em>_"You're no better than those dogs."__  
><em>_"You will answer to me." _

Only a few of his words stood out in her mind. She was only alive because she was a pure blood she knew that. But what made her curious was her transfiguration. It was tainted with that of a werewolf. And for some reason Dark Lord was risking that being passed on… Adrienne believed that he must still love Daygona somehow. He must want whatever child he had to look like her.

_She remembered fabric tearing, crying, her fear, and incredible pain._

She wished that it hadn't been him. That it hadn't happened like this. She wished she could've shared something so intimate with someone she cared for… and that made her think of Severus; someone who she had known for a short while. But it the time she spent so close to him, she was transfixed by his infinite wisdom about magic and potions. She now knew that he indeed kept walls around certain things, and by kissing him she was prying.

She shook those thoughts from her head.

She was now lying upon her bed with disheveled sheets. She had them folded around her, trying to cover up whatever had happened to her. She remembered ending up on the floor – where she curled into a ball.

She sat up, she kept the sheet close to her chest when she noticed Narcissa. She came over to calm her. Narcissa had been beside her, silently casting a spell for the small bump on her head, cooling it, making it swell less. She looked into this woman's eyes and saw the most compassion. Not only was she beautiful, but she seemed so kind. Adrienne quite liked her, even if she followed the Dark Lord.

"I brought you some clothes, I figured you might need them." Narcissa whispered to her in the dark.

"Thank you." Adrienne told her. Adrienne's voice was monotone, and lacked emotion. Narcissa could tell. Everyone already assumed what had happened, and few felt sorry for her, many did wonder why she freely walked into the hands of the Dark Lord. Adrienne had to remember to put that face back on, the one that said: _'I know what I'm doing.'_

Narcissa's attention to her health reminded her of Severus… and she remembered when he was last in here was when she had kissed him, only hours ago – and Adrienne already missed him. But she took the comfort that was given from Narcissa, and forgot all about him as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The only thing Severus kept thinking about was <em>Lily. <em>

He didn't know why he compared Adrienne to Lily; he knew it was all too similar to him. Lily was a dear, and long lost friend to Severus – and although he loved her, he let her go, he let her be with James. And even though he let her slip away, and begin her life somewhere else ...away from him, he always kept a close eye on her, he always wanted to protect her. And the night she was killed... nearly killed him. He had done the right thing, warned the right people, yet still she died that night. And yet again he was in the same position. He worked to protect this girl, and it seemed like every chance he got – he failed. It was his fault she was even here, all of this was his fault.

Severus received several strange looks. Several death eaters where loitering in the drawing room of the Malfoy manor, which was where Severus originally sat for peace and quiet, but the others found him quickly – and he chose to ignore them rather than to make a scene and leave.

Severus however had a hard time containing the anger boiling over within himself. These men could think of nothing but Adrienne, either that they thought she was stupid, or some loose tramp. Severus wanted to hex the men that thought about seeing her naked. He nearly smacked the back of one of their heads when he began to 'cheer' on the Dark Lord in whatever it was he might be doing. Severus had to contain himself, he always did… but this time was very hard. Every ounce of him wanted to protect her. (And even a part of him wanted that kiss to be more than just a kiss. But he would never admit that to himself.)

"Severus." Ether Crowley said, he was ignored, but he persisted: "Severus."

"What." He stared blankly.

"You didn't… I mean… she was your student right?" Crowley asked. Severus gave him a nod. "So you never got your hands on that sweet ass? I mean if I were teaching potions or whatever – I would've definitely bent that over my desk a few times."

It took the strength of three giants to pull back what Severus was about to do to this man. Instead he simply answered: "You better be careful what you say, that girl is his, don't give him a reason to kill you."

"Come on, you can't think for one second he's really going to be around all the time, leave someone to watch, and you can't honestly think he'll care that –"

Crowley's sentence was cut short when he was thrown across the room, by none other than the dark lord himself. Obviously angered by Crowley's assumption.

"Let me make myself clear…" Voldemort hissed, anger seething through his tongue. "If I find out you so much as look at that girl, I will kill you. She is to be protected – especially since she will carry my heir. Am I clear?"

Nagini seemed to have found herself back to reside at her masters feet. The men now cowering, nodded their heads. "Severus… always so loyal," he hissed, "please come." The Dark Lord turned from the room and Severus followed close behind him, "the girl must be watched over closely, I do not want anyone near her except you or Narcissa. – and do inform me when she is with child."

"Yes my Lord." And before Severus could ask anymore questions, Voldemort disapparated into the night. Now with him gone from the manor, Severus realized his arms and legs were shaking.

He truly had failed. And he blamed no one, but himself.

* * *

><p>Severus waited hours before finally entering Adrienne's room. Many death eaters seemed to linger if they did not have a specific task to complete. And he wanted to make sure others assumed he'd left so that a visit to her room would go unnoticed.<p>

And there she was, sleeping.

Another night by this girls bedside, but it was one more than he'd thought he'd have. He expected to be underground in France by this time – but here he was, still at the Malfoy Manor. Narcissa had brought her a long sleeved shirt to hide her mark, and no doubt hide the bruises that Severus could see forming on other exposed parts of her body. He may not have put them there, but he had put her here, it might as well been him. He moved a chair nearer to the bed, and sat – although he knew that sleep would not take him.

Apparently it hadn't taken Adrienne either – because she was looking at him with the widest doe-like eyes he'd ever seen. He didn't know how long she'd been watching. But there she was, whites clearer than the moonlight.

"No sleep for you either?" he asked her quietly.

"A little, not much."

Severus freed the wand from his pocket and was ready to cast a sleeping spell, but he stopped when Adrienne put her hand on his, lowering his wand. For some reason she did not want him to cast the spell. His hand fell to the edge of the bed, and hers stayed on top of it. She still lay motionless and calm… her demeanor surprised Severus.

"It's okay you know." She said to him. He only returned silence. "I chose this."

"You're here because of me." He said back to her

"I was always supposed to be here, whether you brought me or not."

"I was coming back for you. We can still leave, I'll take you into hiding."

"No professor, I need to be here. I'm a good distraction."

"You shouldn't be, I swore to protect you." He was obviously frustrated, "but he got to you before I could."

Adrienne was tired, and she just wanted to lay in his presence, there she knew she was safe. She realized that after he'd left her – he had made the choice to come back, to rescue her and take her to safety. Something that was not easily done or safe. Adrienne realized he must care about her, just like he did about Draco. He was willing to risk all of that because… because… Adrienne wasn't sure why he had so briskly changed his mind. Perhaps… he felt something after all.

She coiled his hand closer, and since he was eager to do anything to please her, he let her. He didn't pull back or resist - he just let her fold her arms around his forearm. His hand was so cold, and her's was so warm, she was determined to change them temperature somehow. So they sat for hours, giving glances, resting their eyes. They never fell asleep though, neither of them wanted to, neither of them thought they could.


	21. Commiseration

Severus found that morning came at an incredibly slow rate. Adrienne had seemed to doze off, probably from pure exhaustion. However she had done that several times during the night, and she would awake moments later. The poor girls head must be riddled with nightmares.

Severus took the opportunity to free his hand, that she had held all night long, and escape momentarily. An obvious trip to the lavatories was necessary, as well as finding some breakfast, for the both of them. The Malfoy's had a new house elf, one that wasn't quite on it's toes just yet, so Severus settled for summoning some tea. He didn't think he could stomach much more – and he doubted Adrienne could either.

He returned with a warm pot, and white cups. As he set them on the table he notice the personal lavatory light was on. He strained his neck, he could obviously see Adrienne was still dozing off, and he wasn't sure who it was until he saw Narcissa walking out of the bathroom. She put her hand to her heart, "Severus!" she said, "You startled me." She rolled her eyes and returned to Adrienne's side. She was dragging a wet cloth across Adrienne's face.

"You're protecting her aren't you?" Narcissa's accusation came from out of nowhere. Severus poured himself the welcoming cup of tea that he wanted and said nothing. "You don't have to answer, but I can tell – she's no different that Draco to you. Last night you were so… you… you know what he did, you know he raped that poor girl." Severus' fists tightened, he yanked on Narcissa's arm and pulled her away from the bed. His anger was obvious.

Narcissa and Severus now stood in the doorway to her room, Severus wanted to cast some sort of silencing charm to protect their conversation, as he knew Adrienne may stir at any moment. –But he never got the chance.

"Don't tell me you feel for that girl. Wait - No don't tell me - I don't want to know. We're risking our heads as it is."

"Risking your bloody heads? By doing what? Jumping everytime the Dark Lord barks at you? If you're really thinking of leaving then you should just do it now. Get it over with, give him some distraction."

"Is… is that what you were thinking last night Severus? Malfoy was babbling about what you said, leaving, hiding… You really do care about this girl don't you?"

"I've made the unbreakable vow to protect your son, as I would protect any of my students."

"Except Potter, you freely gave out information about him the other night."

"Keep your place witch. I will do as I see fit, and obviously," he said showing her his scarred hand, "keep my promises. Let's not forget who finished the job for Draco."

"Yes, and I am forever in your debt," Narcissa told him, "Which… is why I won't tell him."

"Tell who what?"

"How you feel about her."

"I don't have 'feelings' for her."

"Then why were you so eager to risk your own neck then?"

"It's my duty, as a teacher."

"You didn't make that unbreakable vow because you are a teacher – you care about him, and I don't have a doubt in my mind that you do the same for her." Narcissa had a look upon her face that was obviously coy. She slipped out the door without making a sound. And Severus was once again contemplating his feelings.

He hated Narcissa assumptions about his feelings. Like she knew him, they merely worked in proximity to each other, his loyalties lay with no one but himself. But who was he kidding, night after night spending the little free time he had with a girl he barely knew – but admired?

Like always Severus began to ignore the gnawing thoughts in the back of his mind. While the silence around him calmed him, he still felt a flame of insecurity as he looked upon the resting girl.

She was awake now, obviously curious as to what was going on in her doorway. She lifted her head from the soft down pillow and cringed at the soreness that she found throughout her entire body. Severus unstoppered a vial and handed it to her.

"I thought I'm not supposed to have anything else?" she stated before placing the vial to her lips.

"Well what you keep locked in your head, he won't know. And if there is any way I can hinder his plans for an heir, then I'll take it."

Adrienne smiled at the comment, "Thank you."

Severus couldn't read the mind of this young girl – she had learned well from him, although Severus had to admit he was quite nervous without her taking a subsission potion if she'd be able to keep her thoughts safe, but it seemed this girl had an unnatural talent for that type of magic. She could influence nearly anyone, hide her thoughts, and turn into a menacing creature at the drop of a hat. But Severus was caught off guard at the innocence of her next question:

"Did he love her professor?"

"Did who- love?" he was confused.

"Daygona, did he love Daygona?"

"Oh well…" Severus tensed his mind once again. "In complete honesty, he couldn't have."

Adrienne added puzzlement to one of the many looks upon her face. "What do you mean?"

"I know little about the Dark Lord Ms. Knox, but what I do know… is like many wizards he came from a broken sort of family. The long ongoing issues of purebloods and halfbloods. He was abnormally conceived, one of the rare instances where a wizard is born from the outcome of a love potion. Rendering him incapable of love."

"A love potion can have that effect on the child?"

"If there's one thing I know well in this world, it's potions. They are dangerous just as they are life saving."

"I just… I just thought he had to have felt something for her. Or he wouldn't care if it were me."

"Well there are other factors. I believe his affiliation with Daygona was merely another way of showing he was capable of anything. Conquering the most beautiful girl in school would obviously bring him status like any other dim-witted school boy."

"So she was just a conquest, he never loved her?"

"He couldn't have."

"Well I'm beginning to feel bad for this girl more and more each day."

* * *

><p><strong>AN I deeply apologize for taking so long to update. I could make excuses, but I won't. I love you guys, thanks for reading or subbing. It's really great to know so many of you enjoy this story! I completely missed posting this chapter on FF! I don't know how, so tomorrow or Tuesday I will post 22. I am so sorry!**


	22. Consternation

Weeks had passed since Severus had last spoken to Adrienne. He had tried to keep his thoughts free of her, but he found that they would creep back each time he fought them off. The amount of care he had for this girl was unacceptable for a student, let alone a young girl. He told himself that it meant nothing and that it didn't feel the same as it had with Lily, when he knew that he was lying to himself completely.

He tried to consume himself with work. He was to be the new Headmaster, and everyone had been given tasks to complete and everyone was looking for Potter. Their attempt at his capture when the order moved him had failed. Leaving the Dark Lord furious, and leaving everyone with sleepless nights. Out of fear of being tortured they were all contacting anyone they knew trying to find out where Potter had been taken.

Severus had been looking for several ways to conceal Potter's whereabouts. Those still left in the order did not trust him, they did not know what had actually occurred. Except for Adrienne. She was the only one that still looked at him as if he were a man, not a killer.

But again, here he was, surrounded by killers. Death Eaters from all over the world had come to aid, and serve the Dark Lord. All of them seemed to know something was coming, something big.

Severus sat with many others in the confines of the Malfoy Manor. His mind ached to waltz down the corridor and take a left to Adrienne's bedroom. Everything he went through seemed to disappear around her, her carefree thoughts, her courage, it all eased his mind away from the dreadful confines of this dark word he had so eagerly wrapped himself up in long ago. For a moment he would be a man, just a man.

Instead he kept the confines of his mind tightly locked while he discussed possible hiding places Potter could be. Among many of the death eaters Severus noted familiar faces, some were simply parents of many students, others he had sat next to them in class when he had attended Hogwarts.

Then the entire room heard a thrashing. It came from down the hall, someone in pain. Severus knew within an instant who it was. But it was Narcissa who stepped out of the crowd and down the hall. She turned only slightly so that Severus could see her face, she was assuring him she had it under control.

It took every ounce of inner strength not to bound down the hall and protect her, and to help her. He knew that he cared for her too much, it wasn't his responsibility, but Severus took it upon him anyway, after all it had be he who brought her here, it was his fault.

From the comfortable leather chair he heard most people return to their conversations, but one in particular caught his ear:

"Why does he waste time on this bratty little school girl? If you are to be ruler of all, why waste time on producing some silly heir?"

"Because his mothers line reins all the way back to Salazar Slytherin himself! Wouldn't you take action to ensure that bloodline does not end? It would be a shame to end the him, and him alone." Lucius said.

"Well I'm just saying I'm sure there are better candidates than that girl, do we even know where she really came from? She could be just like that traitor Daygona."

"The Dark Lord does as he wishes, and we respect that." Severus interjected. "You might hold your tongue when you know nothing of what you speak."

The Death Eater, he was knew, obviously cocky, looking for power or looking for blood. Severus looked him up and down, he nearly recognized himself from all the youth and arrogance. He was interrupted by Narcissa, she needed him, and Severus couldn't be more glad.

"Please accompany me Severus." She softly spoke. She snaked her arm around his as she let him lead her to Adrienne's room. The both of them seemed to have some sort of understanding about her, a certain protective instinct. Once they were far enough from the group of Death Eaters, Severus cast a silencing charm behind them, so words would be left unspoken.

"Her ribs, they're broken." She said.

"How?"

"I don't know."

"When was the last time he was here?"

"He hasn't been here, but he summoned her last night, her mark, she said it was excruciating."

"And?" Severus's tone became heightened, and annoyed. He knew that the Dark Lord must've visited her while he was absent – but he had hoped he would've been distracted with Potter, and left her be long enough for Severus to return to protect her.

"I found her here this morning, sleeping."

"She complained of no pain?" he asked irritated this time.

"Like I said before, she was sleeping." She reacted coldly to his tone.

"Give her a vial of Amnisted."

"He said no potions, remember?"

Severus moved his hands back through his head, and then let his finger tips rest on the side of his nose while he contemplated on what to do. Severus knew what the Dark Lord had said and he really didn't care. He took a moment before he opened the door. Narcissa followed him inside, shutting the door behind them.

Severus could see the moonlight dancing across the room illuminating almost every object. The full moon was bright – and then Severus realized it all within seconds. She was part werewolf, and that vial that she drank daily… was keeping her from shifting. Her mind wouldn't let it happen, but her body kept trying, leaving broken bones, bruising, and pain everywhere.

He remembered that the Dark Lord had been specific about the brewing properties of the potion, probably for this very reason. If Adrienne became pregnant, and shifted every month on the full moon, the child would be like her – and of course he didn't want that. The first time she was strong enough to change, despite the potion, but now her body had weeks without a change and weeks for the potion to settle in, she was getting weaker.

Severus looked down at Adrienne. He touched her arm and she flinched at the pain, Severus didn't even think Adrienne could tell he was there, the pain was probably blinding.

He wasted no more time and pulled out his wand, he muttered many spells, some healing, and some numbing. He spent the next hour mending breaks and fractures, while Narcissa kept her body cool with a de-fevering spell. His hand started to shake because he was realizing that he was gripping the wand so tightly. He had to wait before casting the last spell. He debated casting the sleeping spell at all now that Adrienne seemed to no longer be in pain, color had returned to her face, her bones had been mended, and he had cast several spells to make her body stay calm and not keep trying to change.

Everything had healed except for the bruises across her body. Severus had assumed they were from the change, but it seemed she had received them earlier, they were old, and had already started to heal before tonight.

"Does she always come back this color?"

"If you mean the bruises, yes." Narcissa sighed. "I don't think he's a particularly kind lover."

"Don't call him that, he's brutal, and evil. He is not capable of love." Severus paused, "She deserves better than this you know."

He felt the cold stab of embarrassment when he thought of himself. She even deserved better than him, he had no idea why he thought that.

"What? You mean like someone who cares for her?" she let a small snicker leave her lips. "Seems you have that covered. Just know, that if keeping this a secret comes between keeping Draco safe, I _will_choose my son."

"Narcissa you have no idea what you're talking about." Snape coldly said to her.

"Sure I don't. But I recognize a lot more than you think. I am a married woman Severus."

"Keep quiet witch! You know nothing!" Severus let his anger seethe through his teeth.

She stood and smirked at him once more. "I'll bring a pot of tea in the morning, I assume I'll find you asleep in that chair like I usually do." she said directing her attention to the brown leather chair next to Adrienne's bedside.

"Why do you even care for her?" Severus just muttered, he expected no answer. But he received chills when Narcissa replied:

"She saved my son." And left without an explanation. It had been too long since he'd seen Adrienne - and she hadn't been able to keep out of trouble.

* * *

><p>Severus didn't sleep that night, and he found his thoughts ever so haunting, Thoughts of this girl, they never left him. He felt so responsible, and he felt so inclined to protect her, to keep her safe. Even though his eye lids were heavy his black eyes became wide when he saw hers looking at him, wondering…<p>

"You should be sleeping." He said in a low tone.

"But it hurts." She murmured while wiping a small tear from her eye.

For some strange reason he reached his hand out and gently touched her cheek with the back of his hand, she closed her eyes one more while she thought of a question she had always wondered about.

"Did you ever think less of me? You know… when you found me that evening? When you found me like tonight?"

Severus remembered back to that slightly chilling evening where Albus had asked for his accompaniment to a _friends_house, he said. He vaguely remembered Dumbledore explaining the fragility of the situation. Severus realized how much Albus obviously trusted him. It was easy for Severus to miss his old friend, it was even harder to realize that it had been at the end of his own wand… but he had been growing weaker, the curse had taken a hold of his body and there was nothing that could be done.

"Less of you? No. But my admiration for you has grown since we crossed your pathway of death. You are a talented witch – and not to mention brave. You wouldn't be here if you weren't."

"I always thought of dying being the peaceful easy way out. I think I saw it that way because of my mother." Adrienne admitted. "But I've soon realized you will find much more peace if you die with bravery, and honor."

"You're starting to sound like a Gryffindor." He gave her a disappointed look, and a little sly smile. "Like your father."

_Another_mention of her father.

Something Adrienne didn't like – but perhaps she should humor him. "You knew him didn't you?"

"I did him a few favors, yes."

"So he was nice to you?" she asked, referring to her fathers utter meanness towards her mother.

"He was quite the nice fellow, though he obviously suffered from a few personal problems like controlling his anger, dabbling with bad people."

"That's how he got bitten, 'dabbling with bad people'?"

"I'd assume so, after school he became lost, became unknown, eventually dead."

"Wherever he is he's probably laughing at my mother's willingness to kill herself. Probably laughing at me. Actually, considering where I'm at – he'd probably be proud of me, some makeshift mistress of the Dark Lord himself. Sounds menacing." She said.

Severus nearly laughed at her nonchalant view towards her position. But before he could Adrienne suddenly gripped is sleeve, the pain had returned – and Severus was beside her once more. His wand was at the ready as he repeated the spells from earlier, he leaned over while he worked the magic he could. He was a very powerful wizard, many times had he healed wounds worse than this – many times had he stopped pain more intense than this, but never since Lily had he cared like this.

A sweet almond smell tickled his nostrils while he loomed over her like a dark figure checking for bumps and bruises. It was strangely intimate, and they both knew it Adrienne couldn't help but think about kissing him again – and at that moment Severus dipped into her unguarded thoughts and saw the same thing. The quick return of the memories distracted him, the spell was stopped, and he was left to gaze into her eyes where for some reason he couldn't tear himself away.

Maybe… just maybe if he kissed her he'd understand why he felt this way, why he couldn't stop thinking about her. This was something he never expected to feel.

He dipped his head lower, he stopped just before her fragile face, _'What am I doing?'_he thought. The tension between them heightened, he had leaned so close and stopped just too short. Adrienne lifted her chin, which ended up lightly grazing his where soft stubble resided from a day without a shaving spell.

He didn't think it was okay doing this.

_No, he knew it wasn't okay to do this._

But still their eyes were locked until Adrienne shut her eyelids, he heard her inhale deeply and the softest of noises could be heard from behind her ready lips. Making him only hope he'd be able to stop before it went too far.

He deeply kissed her. Her small body arched to his as he tried to remember how to even hold someone he cared about. He had loveless partners before that required no caress, no teasing, nothing extra – but this time he wanted to hold her, like he wanted to do every night he was beside her.

She was so small in his arms, and so delicate – he felt her flinch beneath him and he pulled away quickly, afraid of hurting her. Adrienne looked at him as though she were hurt, not physically, but emotionally.

"Please…" she begged him as he pulled his face from hers. More tears were added to her eye lids, letting them pour over onto her cheeks. Her hands held onto his face while he pulled away from her completely.

"I… I shouldn't-" he started. He sat next to her still, and before his sentence was complete he felt her curl against him, she held him tightly not wanting to let go. She missed him, she missed his scent and she wanted to feel loved, she needed that reminder that she mattered somewhere – and that she wasn't just a warm body. The small chats and evenings with Severus had made her feel safe – and after he'd been gone so long she had begun to feel empty. But that made her yearn even more for the man that she missed.

_She so desperately wanted to love..._

She kissed him again, but received nothing in return, except that he held her tighter, and whispered. "I shouldn't have."

She cried into his chest, letting all the anger and sadness out from the last few weeks.

_"Severus..."_she called him by his first name, he strangely liked it. "I think... I think it's happened." she admitted.

Severus let his heart sink into his stomach to be rotted away by acid. This poor girl shouldn't be going through this, she shouldn't be with child.


	23. Contention

Nothing was spoken after that night. Severus had waited until the frail girl fell asleep, then he slipped away from her, and he planned on keeping his distance. He never thought she would have such a timid side to her as he's seen. He was used to the fiery Slytherin he'd taught private lessons to.

He had given into some sort of desire he thought he had, but it was nothing, it would be nothing. Now he had a job to do, and that was to give her the care she needed.

But by Merlin did he want to force his own stomach through his throat, _'if she was actually carrying his child…'_Severus knew the growing sickness in his stomach all too well; he had felt it for Lily, and now for Adrienne. He knew that she probably wouldn't be around long enough after the child was born, then there it was - he would've failed again.

Perhaps this time, just maybe he could get away with hiding her. Severus then remembered Narcissa's words: _'if keeping this a secret comes between keeping Draco safe, I will choose my son.'_It was Draco's duty to guard her, if Severus wanted to make her disappear, Narcissa would surely point the finger at him to keep Draco safe, but Snape also knew it was his job, no not only was it his job, but he made a very… unbreakable vow to protect Draco as well.

There was nothing he could do… perhaps he could slip her something to end the pregnancy, but Severus knew that Voldemort knew spells that would give him away. He felt immense frustration since he was a wizard he felt like he should be able to do something extraordinary, but even in the wizarding world not all wizards could save the day.

After all this time he was walking back into the same clockwork of his past. The girl he wanted belonged to someone else.

* * *

><p>Adrienne began to feel lonelier than ever now. She woke up this morning abandoned by the person she cared about most. She had a soft ringing in her ears from the numbness that plagued her fingertips. Her eyes began to water. She was falling for someone who was completely impractical to fall for, especially in her position.<p>

She could undoubtedly see a resemblance to her mother when she looked in the mirror; A child at such a young age with a monster of a man. Perhaps she was supposed to kill herself later in life, perhaps she would never be happy.

She left her room. She was allowed to do so after the incident with Draco. As some form of gratitude he let her leave her room, as long as she promised not to leave the grounds. She found Draco sitting in the kitchen area, which was unusual. Their eyes met for a moment before he looked back at the ground. There was a house elf with a tray of fruit, Adrienne accepted it, and took it with her to the gardens. Despite the cold and dark demeanor the Malfoy manor had at night, the daytime gave it an unspeakable glow. She wished she could shift and run from here. Even if she tried it felt blocked to her, like she was unable to access her own body.

Still despite her physical and mental pain, she was comfortable. It reminded her of home when she sat in the gardens. The many roses and gardenia flowers made a certain aroma, and if she closed her eyes and focused – she could see the backyard of home, with her mother kneeling in soil, and dragonfly's fluttering about. She wished that things had never changed, if her mother was still here, she would still be there.

* * *

><p>Severus had a volt of anger when he returned to Spinner's End. The newest Daily Prophet was upon a small table next to his favorite reading chair. More news was displayed about the Ministry of Magic, Dolores Umbridge and Interrogations. It reminded him that soon he would have to return to Hogwarts, and take his place as Headmaster. Severus felt like a traitor doing that, taking the office of his once dear friend.<p>

He finally admitted to himself that Adrienne had become more than his student, but at what cost? She was so far from being his he didn't even dare to think about it. He remembered that soft unspeakable silence after the other night, he had given into something so dangerous that it could cost them both their lives, and ruin everything.

But who was he kidding? He'd probably rather see her dead than in the hands of the Dark Lord.

And image was burned into his mind. He had no idea what Narcissa meant about Adrienne saving Draco – but he had a certain idea, one that made him sick to his stomach. With nausea and pain becoming regular feelings for him – Severus figured he ought to try and get some actual sleep before he faced Adrienne again.

Severus first ran a hot bath and let the soothing oils help his physical pain. He used his wand to erase the now cooled water; he wrapped a dark towel around his waist as he opened his private potions cabinet. He swallowed a vial of dreamless sleep potion and followed the hardwood of his hallway to his own private bedroom. He had forgotten that the sheets were brown and soft. He hadn't slept in this bed all summer. Most of his sleep was found in the chair next to Adrienne's bedside, or he didn't sleep at all. His physical exhaustion was perhaps the cause of some of his physical pain. He hoped that resting would enable him to face the Dark Lord, and to face Adrienne.

* * *

><p>Adrienne was let down when Severus never showed that night. She had spent the entire day wondering what he would say to her tonight, apparently he had nothing to say. Although she was slightly angered, she tried to fall asleep, she had wanted to tell Severus that Narcissa confirmed that she was in fact <em>not<em>pregnant. Adrienne had a wave of relief come to her after Narcissa had cast the spell. She was hoping it would never work, and she prayed every day that Potter would be able to defeat him.

Adrienne had just begun to drift off when she heard the shrill scream of someone in pain. She rushed out her bedroom door to the end of the hallway, it was Bellatrix, and Harry's friend – the girl. She desperately wanted to help, but she knew she couldn't, betraying Bellatrix would get her killed in an instant.

If they had this girl… did that mean they had Potter?

She caught the eye of Draco from across the room. He seemed worried, and irritated. Adrienne hid herself against the wall and just listened. She heard soft sobs, and then more commotion. Yelling, crackling, and then she heard the crash of the large chandelier. She turned her head quickly to see Potter and several of his friends escape within an inch of their lives.

She quickly ran to Narcissa, helping her up – everyone was irritated, Potter was here, and had escaped their grasp. She could see the disappointment on their faces, although Adrienne was more than happy to see that Potter was making progress, and had escaped. She saw the Dark Mark on Lucius's arm as she helped him up. His irritation was the greatest. From what she understood he was a failure in the Dark Lord's eyes and surely capturing Potter was the greatest way he could win back his ranks. He scoffed away from Adrienne, while he grabbed Draco's arm and together both of them left to try and track down Potter.


	24. Permission

Morning came swiftly leaving the three women still alone. Narcissa and Adrienne were sharing a pot of tea while Bellatrix had gone rampant in the other room. Bellatrix had lost her wand and was incredibly angered that she couldn't please the Dark Lord, sometimes Adrienne thought Bellatrix was jealous of her. After all, she seemed to favor the Dark Lord the most.

Narcissa gave her a warm smile. She seemed unhappy, but of course she was. Her husband was a utter wreck due to his decisions. He never realized what being a death eater meant for his family. But to them, their bond was unbreakable. Narcissa follow Lucius after everything, she stood by him, she was his rock. Of course it shook her when he was upset.

Adrienne admired their relationship. She wished things had turned out better for her mother. She had fallen into her fathers trap so faithfully. And the moment Adrienne's mother became pregnant – he left her… with nothing. The truth to Adrienne's unhappiness was always centered on that man. He was someone who hated her so much that he chose to leave and join some gang of werewolves. Adrienne could've dealt with the hate, she could've accepted that. But they way he hurt her mother… it made her utterly sick. Adrienne knew that she was just like her mother in the sense that her father made her mother sick too. Sick enough to kill herself.

Adrienne drifted back to reality and sent Narcissa the same appreciative smile. She was surprised when professor Snape walked into the room. She pulled her sweater closer to her body, almost trying to hide her fluttering heartbeat and heated skin.  
>Lucius was close behind him.<p>

"Any luck?" Narcissa asked her husband. Lucius clenched his teeth and shook his head no.

"It seems Potter was able to relocate to another Order safe house. One that we didn't even know existed." Lucius said.

"One we _still_don't know exists." Snape added. He kept his eyes on Lucius as he said it, only Adrienne could still somehow feel his cold stare.

"Just Grand!" Lucius said, "Potter was within my reach and he somehow managed to escape, with _all_our prisoners, and our my son's wand."

"We never called him," Narcissa assured her husband, "we can always say the dwarf tunneled everyone out somehow. Or they all attacked Peter at once and fled before we were aware. There are many situations we can dream up, we just all have to decide on one, and keep our stories straight."

"I've already involved Severus. And Draco isn't even here." Lucius said.

"I think we can trust Severus…" Narcissa said giving him a look along with a strange smile. Adrienne could see Severus's fists tighten, and then Narcissa gave Adrienne a quick glance before continuing her sentence, "and Draco will be back any moment and we will decide on something quickly, before he arrives this week."

Adrienne froze for a moment. She didn't realize she'd have to see the Dark Lord so soon. Without her Subsission potions it was getting harder to maintain a safely guarded mind. She wanted to ask Severus for help, but she almost feared him in a way. He had always been guarded and cold, but for some reason this was the first time she actually felt it. She forced a small lump down her throat and quietly left the room. It was sunny again today, and from within the manor, one could not really behold the light and the warmth.

She had forgotten her shoes. But the grass was soft and the dirt was warm. She wanted to run, and run far away. She knew she could get far enough away to where they wouldn't find her… but she couldn't make the same mistake Daygona did. If she was ever found, it would mean instant death.

And even though she occasionally had to stare into the face of evil… she hadn't minded so much when she had Severus to talk to… to think about. Merlin… it was so silly, to think about his evergreen scent and black eyes while the Dark Lord was with her… but she knew it was the only thing that kept her from crying during their time together.

Maybe that was the reason Adrienne had such a hard time concealing her thoughts. They were such abstract, heavy thoughts that the burden of concealing them got harder each time she thought of him. She sometimes felt this occasionally flutter of happiness flow through her, and she sometimes thought that the Dark Lord noticed… but perhaps the Dark Lord thought she was happy to be his slave, after all most of his followers were.

Adrienne found a white stone on the grounds that was partly buried beneath the earth, but a large part of it still stood tall amongst the trees. She climbed on top of it and absorbed all the seeding warmth that had planted itself there from the sun. It was so cold inside… she found that she would wear the long sleeved shirts Narcissa brought her and end up piling one on top of the other just to keep herself comfortable.

She was startled when a hand abruptly wrapped itself around her elbow. Pulling her off the rock and to her feet. She was abnormally close to her professor while he stared at her intently. She could still see the gold flecks in his eyes, making them seem warmer than they were.

"You shouldn't wander girl." He spat.

"You shouldn't…" she paused, irritated, "kiss students!"

"Little witch…" he gripped her arm tighter, but it only seemed to bring them closer together. Adrienne only melting into him, she wanted to think it was involuntary, but they both knew it wasn't. Severus backed away from her, trying to resist the thoughts in his mind. But even though he resisted, Adrienne couldn't. She pulled on his collar and he didn't resist at first until he realized he was kissing her.

Severus pulled away from her, but their eyes still stayed locked.

Adrienne pulled on the front of his cloak leaving him no choice but to come back to her lips. She kissed him intensely, and wouldn't let him pull away from her. She could feel the warm sunlight peaking through the trees and warming her neck, but the next thing she felt was the rough calloused fingers of her professor on her neck. Her skin electrified. Feeling him hold her… it was so loving.

She firmly held onto the front of his cloak, trying to ensure that he wouldn't pull away from him again. This time he felt relaxed, maybe the ease of being outdoors calmed him, knowing no one could barge into her room while they were together, or maybe he had come to terms with what they felt between each other.

She decided to let go of his cloak and snake her hand up and around his neck, but this left him enough time to pull away from him once more. He was trying to be sensible, he was trying not to get them both killed.

"We must stop this." He breathed cupping her face in his hands. "This will get us both killed."

Adrienne closed her eyes and put her face to his chest, "I don't care… I want this, I want you." Her breathing was shallow, and her eyes began to water. He cupped her face once more, and he looked into the eyes of the girl he had come to care about. Everything about her was dangerous, she was forbidden – but all he saw was a girl that craved to be loved, one that needed him to care. And for some reason she had chosen him, out of all the people she knew she wanted to love him.

Severus almost didn't want to believe it was true, he didn't think it was possible. But he found a part of himself screaming to let it happen, to let things fall into place, to be happy… for one simple moment in time. Because knowing him – it wouldn't happen again.

So he kissed her, the way he wanted to, the way he had always meant to. He held her head as he softly kissed her lips. Her arms wrapped around him and slowly slid his heavy cloak off his shoulders. Adrienne's stomach fluttered due to finding his hand on her hip and another snaking its way up her back. She was pressed up against the large rock with her professor in front of her, she was overjoyed when he kissed her neck and jaw. Her breath staggered as both her shirts fell to the ground, leaving more skin for the sun to warm.

Severus became more worried for the girl after he saw that her body was riddled with purple and green bruises, ones that she surely received from the Dark Lord. He assured himself that she was fragile, and that he needed to be careful. He had wanted to protect her from this… but it seemed like some things with her were inevitable. She had never given up on him… when everyone else had. She still trusted him after he killed Dumbledore, he gave the Dark Lord significant information about Potter… and she still trusted him: After all this time she was looking in his face and begging him to love her and protect her.

Severus was all Adrienne had.

Sensing Adrienne's slight discomfort against this lonely rock Severus, instinctively thought to take her somewhere nicer, somewhere with soft sheets, leaving his cloak and her shirts at their feet he disapparated them both to somewhere more private. Somewhere he had never brought anyone before, somewhere only he had been. His bedroom at Spinner's End.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, an update on time! And a little early if I might add. If you're dying of anticipation let me know in the comments. Will the go all the way... get interrupted... get caught! Hm... choices choices.<strong>


	25. Scarification

Adrienne was surprised by the sudden chance of scenery, her stomach had become slightly knotted during the travel, but she was steadily locked in his arms… safe. She looked up into his eyes – she saw vulnerability. Wherever this was, he must've trusted her to take her here, and now his eyes were trying to look deep into hers for any chance of betrayal. But none was read, that was obvious – even on the edges of her mind Severus could see her thoughts as clearly as if she were describing them herself. She was dizzy from not only the travel, but from his kiss… his touch. It drove Severus mad to feel her feeling this.

Both of them stood in the dimly lit room, the sky was clouded allowing only a gray light to find it's way to their skin. Adrienne still had on her dark tattered denim, something Narcissa had given her – they were once Draco's so the size was too big and they were worn out – but it still clung to her hips alright enough for her to wear them around. Her upper body was only dressed in what was a sheer white undershirt. She had on a long-sleeved shirt and a cardigan earlier, but she pictured them on the ground, back in the Malfoy gardens. The thought made her smile. Severus caught the thought and directed his attention to the incredibly thin, see-through fabric that covered her beautiful body. The fabric gave him outline and detail of her breasts, and even deep scars that he found on her skin.

Both were transfixed with one another, Adrienne was delighted with his risk taking and admiration for her scarred body. Severus lifted the shirt away from her and off her body, something that too little effort, and now she was nearly naked, and still in his arms. Adrienne kissed him again while standing on her tiptoes and arching her back so that she could reach. Severus was tall… so tall. She stayed on her tiptoes as she worked at the top button of his collar… then the second, and dear Merlin… there seemed to be hundreds. She remembered a spell for unlatching… but knew she couldn't perform it even though she wanted to. So she let the arches of her feet become sore as she kissed him over and over again until she found the last button.

Severus had found that waiting for her to remove other articles of clothing was excruciatingly tainted with anticipation; she pulled his robes aside revealing his pale skin and several of his own scars. They were ones that had healed over the years. They were so faint that it was obvious magic had to be involved to keep them so quaint. She lightly touched them with her fingertips leaving his skin to prickle. Severus noticed that many of the bruises she had could be explained by a number of spells… ones that tied it's victims down – rendering them little space to move, and if they did move… the bonds became tighter. Severus could only try and block out thoughts of what she went through – but hopefully that would be over now, _now that she was pregnant._ he thought.

Severus deeply kissed her while she had been transfixed with his skin. Sending her head spinning once again – she tangled her hand into his thick black hair leaving him no room to back out of the kiss. So he only moved foreword, carefully placing her horizontally across his bed. His hands pulled on his sleeves letting the heavy piece of clothing fall to the floor. She saw the distinctive dark mark as he stood before her, reminding her of their terrifying fate if caught… but after all she had been through he would be more than worth it. She could perhaps die happy… and for a purpose… for love.

Now with Severus on top of her she arched her back to let their skin touch. His hands trailed to her chest where his fingertips found her flesh to be softer than he'd dreamed of. Almost as if her skin was carefully draped silk all around her body – just seeing her underneath him made his trousers strain, he delved into her breasts – kissing them, sucking, and lightly biting – all in response to the soft moans that sprang from her lips and rang in his ears. Adrienne had never felt such pleasure, she had never even dreamed of such pleasure.

She didn't even realize the extent of her volume until she found Severus in her hear whispering: "if you insist on being _that_ loud we'll get caught for sure." She could almost hear the smirk spreading across his lips. He enjoyed it. She licked her lips and bit down on them proudly before she whispered his name back in his own ear. He resumed by kissing her neck while his hands massaged her breasts.

Severus's temperature was rising, and his heart seemed to skip a beat when her heard that familiar slide of a zipper – and with Adrienne's hands now snaking their way beneath the fabric he had no reason to hide his arousal. She found it easily – and freed him from the last confines of fabric. She began stroking him in a way that he quite enjoyed – enough to let an exhilarated moan through his clenched teeth.

Severus noticed the loose fit of her denim and while leaning his head against the bed he was able to use both hands and swiftly pull downwards revealing tightly knit lace panties. He found that Adrienne kicked the rest of the denim away leaving both of them nearly naked. He continued kissing her lips until they both decided then needed a break for air – then he began his journey downwards leaving wet kisses as he went. The bumps raised on her body weren't from bruises but the tingling sensation he was giving her. When he kissed her hipbone Adrienne's hand to leave his trousers on account of the now awkward angle, she was slightly disappointed, until Severus hooked her panties with his middle fingers and pulled them away from her body. She felt so hot, so ready, so aroused – he teased her thighs with kisses before using his tongue to satisfy her cries for more pleasure. Adrienne couldn't help but let go and enjoy the entirely new sensations she was experiencing. She had never felt this good, she had never enjoyed any touch but his.

Severus came up to meet her lips once again and found that Adrienne was able to snake her way around until she was on top of him. Something that slightly surprised him, she didn't stop kissing him while both of them worked the rest of his garments completely off. But now Severus had a slight knot in his stomach – he was actually afraid to go so far with someone he cared about… because it meant that he really did care, that Adrienne was a reality, and being intimate with her was the only one of the few thoughts he had about her. But when she lowered herself onto him Severus felt the incredible warmth within her and his knot quickly melted away as he made love to her. He sat up so that their bodies could embrace one another's while their hips gently rocked. The uncomfortable knot he once had returned but in a moment of bliss and arousal – he kissed her face, his hands were at her sides while hers were on his face. Both of them would rather kiss each other than not breathe for the time being. Adrienne couldn't help but stare into his eyes when she could bare the pleasure – he would look back at her with a look of what Adrienne could only explain as gratitude. _But for what, she didn't know._

Eventually they both collapsed on top of the rumpled blankets. Adrienne pulled on to her to covered her body, slightly embarrassed by the scars – and chilled from the cool air around her. She found her way back against Severus's warm body. She felt his arm find its way around her admitting her closer to him where she could hear his uneven breath and fluttering heart beat. She traced the scars on his chest – his arms…

"Spells." He muttered, noticing her fascination. "One of my own creation in fact." he admitted.

"Mine were spells too." She added. She saw a sort of grimaced look appear on his face. She tried to change the subject. "Why'd you make this?" she asked tracing the lines on his hand from his unbreakable vow.

"Narcissa asked it of me. I was the only one who… who they could trust to follow out the Dark Lord's orders if Draco failed."

"The Malfoy's trusted you?" she asked.

"Don't seem so surprised." he muttered. "I've been close to that family for years – I always watched Draco closely and sort of took him under my wing as a favor to Lucius. But… my little witch – what is it _you_ did for Draco?"

Adrienne swallowed hard. However he knew she wasn't sure… but perhaps the Malfoy family trusted him enough to mention it.

"That was weeks ago…"

"As I heard." He said. "Narcissa seems to think she is in your debt."

"He… was torturing Draco. With… with that unforgivable curse." She said softly. "Narcissa was begging for him to stop – I don't even know what Draco did but I… influenced him to stop and focus on me."

"You used Afluenca? He asked sitting up, concerned, and angry.

"I had to." She said sitting up next to him. "I couldn't let that go on. He was screaming for help."

"Opening up your mind to him is the exact opposite of what we want to happen." Severus said while hugging her and stroking her hair.

"I… I'm having trouble controlling the barrier, it's changing every day and it's getting worse as it gets closer to the next full moon."

"It's all the hormones, from the potion, from your own blood… of course the moon would make it worse." He picked her up while she sat and moved her over his leg dropping her between both his legs; he placed his hands on her face and muttered a charm Adrienne had never heard before. Once he was finished. He pulled away from her, and she could tell he was very unsettled.

"After… after you saved Draco – he raped you. And… all those other nights, your screams, and your pain." He said looking into her eyes feeling completely responsible.

She placed her hands on his head, "It's not so bad when I think about you." she admitted placing a kiss on his long nose. She looked down, she had forgotten why she was naked, she had forgotten they'd just made love. How could she forget that? Severus saw her puzzled face and explained to her he took certain memories and pushed them far back behind the barrier, they would only resurface if she brought them back, like she was doing with what had just happened.

"So you have less to focus on." He said. "As long as no one brings them up – they'll stay hidden to everyone – even you until you so wish to change that."

"Thank you Severus."

There it was, his name again, coming out of her sweet peach lips. Something that excited him… gave him chills. He was able to comfort Adrienne for over an hour while she huddled against his chest and explained some of her fears. Sometimes she would cry – and sometimes she would laugh. Severus was just overjoyed to see life in her eyes – even after everything.

Severus whispered in her hear: "we best get back." And the thought of returning to that reality scared her. But she knew it was only temporary. Together they dressed, it was mostly done in silence, except for when Severus made comments about her _staring._ She had dressed before he'd even began the buttons on his robes. She crawled across the bed to help him. And before she could do the top button they both her a faint crashing sound from downstairs. Both head turned quickly to the direction of the sound. Severus opened up the closet door – revealing more definite black clothes. He kissed her forehead as he placed Adrienne inside hiding her. He left the door unhinged and readied his wand to face whatever was inside his home.


	26. Accusation

Narcissa Malfoy had become to think of herself as selfless. She always prided herself on her true Slytherin nature. But she found herself thinking that she could never deny being a mother. Something was always pushing her to protect Draco, and even Adrienne. The Dark Lord had not chosen the Malfoy residence – Narcissa had offered it. She could only sympathize with someone who shouldn't be in this mess of Death Eaters. She herself wouldn't have chosen this – but she stood by her husband no matter what.

She was slightly happy that Potter had escaped. Narcissa silently prayed that he would defeat the Dark Lord. Even if the Dark Lord won this war – she would never stop fearing for her family, not until he was dead.

She went looking for Adrienne after Severus didn't return with her. She had debated for some time whether or not she wanted to go look for them but she knew after this long… she should. Narcissa only found articles of clothing, she suspected that there was something between them, but not to _this _extent.

However, she calmed herself by telling herself that there could be any explanation for this, one she may not like… but perhaps not the ones she immediately thought about.

* * *

><p>Severus was slightly curious, as well as worried about who may have entered his home without permission. He left the bedroom and began to take soft steps down the creaky steps. A slight worry entered him when he saw the dirty boots of someone he only recognized. Amycus Carrow had found his way into Severus's home, a place that Severus kept heavily guarded by many charms.<p>

"State your business."

"Ahh, Severus…" He said

"State your business." He put bluntly, for the second time.

"Only looking for you." He said. "You were supposed to meet me this morning…"

Severus had no recollection of meeting this man. But he still knew who he was.

"Amycus, I can meet with you later. But I wish that you leave me home now."

"Quite a heavily guarded home you have for someone who rarely visits here yourself. Lucius told me you had left the manor and didn't know where you had gone. I was worried." Amycus smiled at him, almost as if he had expected to catch Severus in a compromising predicament.

"I know for a fact that we did not have a meet for today. Why are you looking for me?"

"We're supposed to take over Hogwarts this year! Didn't ya' hear?"

"Of course I am aware of the Dark Lord's orders. That gives you no reason to enter my home… uninvited."

"My apologies." Amycus stated. "To be completely honest I was curious about that girl… the whore that the Dark Lord is keeping on a leash? At the Malfoy's, have you seen her?"

"I am aware of the girl, yes. Is she missing?"

"No I actually stopped by there. Thought I'd sneak a peak, see if she was even pretty. But Narcissa was ready to hex my feet to the floor if I even dared tread down that hallway. But of course… I informed her I was only looking for you."

"Right. She should, The Dark Lord is very protective of his property. Now I am asking you kindly, _to leave._"

"Severus… please can't I stay, I'll summon us a cup of tea – we can chat all about the new year and the little brat."

"Another time Amycus." Severus tightened his grip on his wand, he was done with chat, he needed him gone. Amycus eyed his wand and tilted his nose up at Severus in digust.

"Shouldn't threaten friends Severus." He said turning away from him, preparing to disapparate.

"Associate." Severus assured him. "I am not your friend."

Amycus's form spun into a black mass that disappeared after Severus blinked. He re-applied all his wards and charms before heading up the stairs – no one was allowed to apparate in but him – and when he's brought Adrienne it had countered the charm.

Severus found his way back to Adrienne who was now sitting in the far corner of the closet. She looked at him with eager eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked wrapping her arms around him, looking at his face, looking for any sign of damange.

"Just fine, I best be getting you back before there are more _unsuspected_visitors." She listened to the way his low voice extenuated the word unsuspected…

"Who was it?" she asked.

"The newest member of the Hogwarts faculty."

"But all the spots are full," she said before realizing, "well… Headmaster."

"No… actually he has risen to the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"But… that was your-"

"I have been given the position of Headmaster." He answered.

"They'd let you do that?" she asked confused. She didn't realize few knew who actually had killed Dumbledore. "Did you mean for that to happen?" she asked astounded.

"It was my given position, much like you have been given yours."

"Well honestly, I'd prefer yours." She admitted. "Would you like to trade."

"I think I would hardly serve the purpose of your job. Since I cannot bare children."

"Right." She said pursing her lips together. She sat down on the bed as Severus buttoned the final button of his coat. He outstretched his hand, as she took it he thanked her once more for trusting him before they both disapparated out of his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Severus first apparated them back to the garden so that she could gather her clothing. They were still there, untouched. Adrienne added the fabric to her freezing skin before he pulled her against him once more and disapparated, <em>yet again.<em>

Next she found herself in her bedroom. Safe, and on her own two feet. She was slightly nauseated from the back to back apparating. She slumped on the bed still holding his hand. They had shared something passionate and sweet. She was unhappy to remember that she was stuck here.

"I must leave… I am sorry."

"In case he comes looking for you?"

"I would like to not draw much attention to us, for both our sakes. How does your head feel?"

"Not as jumbled." She said.

"Thanks good. Perhaps after nightfall I can return. But for now – I must attend to business."

"Of course professor… I mean Headmaster."

"Don't call me that… Severus will do just fine."

"Severus." She let it roll off her tongue while he left a kiss on her forehead then he disapparated; leaving her alone once more. She tried not to bring their blissful encounter to the front of her mind, but she found thinking about it soften the pit on her stomach making it easier to breath and relax.

Her stomach pain returned when she heard Narcissa's voice radiate from behind her.

"I need you to be truthful with me about him." Narcissa said stepping out from the shadows of the lavatory. Adrienne whirled around to find the pretty features of the woman who cared for her. "Don't play stupid either – because I'm not."

"It was nothing, I was upset..."

"That really looked like nothing." She said angrily. Narcissa took in a deep breath and calmed herself. She started again: "I don't mean to be rude, because if you in fact have some sort of relation with that… man." She paused rolling her eyes, "I just only care about my son – and he has been given the task to make sure you stay here, stay safe, and are with no one but the Dark Lord. And so help me – if you jeopardize his life I will kill you myself."

"Narcissa – I wouldn't allow that to happen. You have been kinder to me than my own mother, and if I haven't proved to you that I would do anything to protect Draco then you have not been-"

"I know… what you did. And because of that I will not say anything – but know that you should limit your time with him, and be _very careful._"

* * *

><p>Severus had found his way to the Three Broomsticks. After ordering a drink and waiting for his contact he found that Amycus and Alecto Carrow were waving him to them. He realized they were his contacts.<p>

He took a seat facing them, his tall glass was only a quarter of the way full with Merlin Firewhisky. He let the liquid sting his throat before speaking.

"Your not the type to trust easily, are you?" Severus stated.

"Not exactly. We wanted to know who we were working with. We'd only heard the stories."

"There are stories about me?"

"Well the usual ones – after all you killed your… lets say, successor. Earned a lot of trust with the Dark Lord for that one."

"My name is known because I followed orders? I hate to think what everyone else has been doing then."

"Here's my only problem," Amycus began, "The Dark Lord trusts you – and we thought we wouldn't have a problem doing the same except for…" Amycus looked at Alecto – giving her a raised eyebrow look. She nodded her head signifying it was okay for him to mention whatever it was that was bothering him. "…you seemed awfully keen on kicking me out of your home this afternoon.

"I take a lot of pride on privacy." He responded.

"Then why did 'Revelio' tell me that there were three… people… in your home? One being me, and another you – but the third… I'm quite puzzled on." Amycus said.

Severus's hand tightened around the glass, he liked to think that he and Adrienne were safe – that no suspicion was raised. But things never worked out well for him, especially things in the romantic end of his life.

"I find strange company from time to time." He answered. "I pleases me to warm my bed with the occasional witch."

"Don't we all?" Amycus said, he raised his eyebrow at Severus – questioning the truth to his statement. It was a common answer, and of course it could be true. But Amycus had expected something much more interesting on account of the way Severus acted when Amycus had arrived unannounced. "Well Alecto may feel differently about that. But - so sorry to intrude on an occasion such as that. I didn't mean to… interrupt."

"Not at all, your timing was rather perfect – but still rather unacceptable."

"_I'll call first,_How's that?" Amycus asked.

"Let's keep our relationship strictly business… shall we Amycus? I think Alecto should agree."

"Right… Alecto. Why don't you start with your business."


	27. Addiction

Severus was pacing the front hall of his home while he contemplated on what exactly to do. _The Carrows,_two people he was supposed to work very closely with for the next school year, didn't trust him. He had to lie through his teeth and admit something about him that was entirely false to begin with. He felt stupid somehow for bringing her here, to his personal home. Adrienne was more than just a bright and beautiful witch. She was mistress to the Dark Lord, and by far too young for someone like him. Adrienne had been a student for Merlin's sake and he had made love to her only days ago in his own bed.

He walked upstairs to see the sheets were still disheveled from last nights rest, he hadn't gone to stay with Adrienne, and he was worried that being there might raise suspicion. He remembered how the pillow smelled of sweet perfume and if he closed his eyes – he could almost see her there.

Severus tried for a moment to see things from a different perspective. If he truly cared about her – he would keep his distance, care for her when he could, but he shouldn't have jeopardized her like that – he was risking her life and his by sneaking around with her.

Severus was uneasy about visiting Adrienne that night. What he wanted to tell her, and what she wanted to hear were going to be very different things. He was slightly hoping that something would come up allowing him to excuse himself. But after days without being by her side – he owed her an explanation.

Although he hated admitting it to himself, he had to see that Adrienne was once again another witch that he had to let go, and love from afar.

* * *

><p>"You haven't eaten since yesterday, you have to have something now." Narcissa told Adrienne. Adrienne was lying in bed, completely succumbed by a headache and fatigue. "You act ill." Narcissa added.<p>

"I feel ill." She told her.

"Well it's not like you've not been kept in complete health, perhaps running around in the cold without a shirt on?" she questioned, referring to her runaway with her professor.

"I stayed perfectly warm." Adrienne snapped back at her.

Narcissa paused for a moment. First she thought that her mind was silly, that it wasn't possible. But she realized she hadn't asked about her time with professor Snape in complete detail.

"You and professor Snape," Narcissa stated, "You both were… intimate?" Narcissa asked her.

Adrienne waited a moment, only looking back at Narcissa in hopes that she wasn't going to get hexed.

"Well what did you expect?" Adrienne finally said.

"Maybe a little respect for yourself, and him?"

"Why? _Because he was my teacher? _Because he's older?"

"Exactly why. Severus Snape is not the type of man you ask to sleep with you."

"Why is that Narcissa?" Adrienne asked her, she could hear a hint of disgust in the back of her voice.

"A girl like you shouldn't be with a man like him."

"What so someone more like Voldemort is more my type?" she asked spitefully. "Severus had taken care of me the moment I lost my mother, and he is the_only_one I trust."

"Well did you think that perhaps that potion you are taking can result in fertility, and sharing a bed with him maybe implicate the two?"

"Of course I've thought that."

"Did you tell Severus? Did he use any form of contraception?"

"No. He thought I was already pregnant, from the night before – I confided in him." Adrienne answered while she returned her head to the pillow.

"But we tested the Root the next day."

"I didn't have the chance to tell him the results." Adrienne said.

Narcissa sighed, "I'll get _another _Bing Root."

Narcissa returned later with warm tea and extra blankets. She first fed her the root before allowing her to have a cup of tea. "Under your tongue." She told Adrienne. Like before she waited until Narcissa cast the spell before spitting out the root. Last time the Bing Root was only a pink color – this time it as a deep purple.

The immediate response in Adrienne's head was alarm, panic but she managed to respond coolly with: "So I guess that's that."

"We need to deal with it."

"What's to deal with?" Adrienne asked her.

"Getting rid of it, if the Dark Lord finds out we'll all be murdered!"

"Exactly, he can't know about Severus, and if he finds out we did that he'll have us all killed."

She waited, "He'd stop visiting if you were pregnant, he'd let you be until the child was carried to term."

"And Severus?" Adrienne asked.

"We don't speak a word of it. It keeps him safer if he doesn't know, one less thing for him to worry about."

Adrienne touched her stomach only half realizing what was actually happening to her. Even though the intention all along had been for her to have a child – she never expected it to be Severus's, and she would never have dreamed keeping the truth from him. But she knew that if she cared about him that keeping the truth from him could end up saving his life.

Although Narcissa had disagreed about Severus seducing this young girl, she couldn't help but feel that he had done her a favor, at least Severus could see that his child was raised well, instead of the heir to an evil race of witches and wizards.

* * *

><p>Then the evening became colder. Adrienne couldn't help but layer on two sweaters while Narcissa tried to hold her still to tie a bow in her hair.<p>

"You have to look presentable." She said while fidgeting with a curl on her face.

"I think I'm plenty presentable." Adrienne said. "It's not like my picture's going to be in the paper."

"On the contrary." He said.

Both Narcissa and Adrienne quickly directed their attention to the doorway where both Draco and the Dark Lord stood.

"My Lord," Narcissa began.

"Please, witch, Draco has already relayed the news to me – _with child,_how pleasing." He said.

"Of course my lord." Narcissa said slightly bowing her head. "We shall accompany you to the dining hall, the others should be here soon."

"Please, proceed." He said standing away from them allowing them to walk before him.

All four of them were seated as well as several other death eaters that had arrived that night. For nearly two hours the discussion was held about prisoners, the ministry, and the final plan to destroy Hogwarts, and the wizarding worlds most undesirable no. 1. Adrienne couldn't help but glance at Severus while others began talking. But before she knew it – her cheeks had become red from embarrassment when they announced that she would carry the Dark Lord's baby, and he made it very clear that every witch and wizard devoted to him would ensure that child was taken care of. There was specifically no mention of Adrienne herself.

She couldn't help but see Severus's eyes quickly glance across her.

Narcissa escorted Adrienne back to her room promptly before many witches and wizards could 'congratulate' her. Narcissa hung up the first jacket that covered Adrienne's shoulders even though she protested. Narcissa snapped that she should be dressed in her night gown and promptly asleep.

Narcissa said she would return momentarily with a cup of warm _maternity_tea. Adrienne rolled her eyes, she didn't quite believe she would have something growing inside her this soon in her life. She felt a quivering sickness overtake her when she felt the cold flesh of the Dark Lord on her shoulder.

"Aren't you proud?" he asked her.

"Of course." she responed.

"Then why aren't you smiling?" he asked her, "You should be overjoyed."

"I am sir, I guess…" she stopped herself, she was only to agree with him.

"What my child, tell me."

"So many people have to die." She said. She caught his eye in the reflection of the mirror.

"It is how wars are won." He answered back, "all necessary and noble deaths."

"Even the children at the school?" she asked. Adrienne knew that after she had been given so much advice that something like that should never have been said.

"My darling, stand, let me look at you."

She stood, facing him, after so many night close to him, this one wasn't nearly as bad, until she felt the slithering serpent wave itself between her legs. Nagini tightly wrapped herself around Adrienne's left ankle she felt an incredible rush of pain as the snake gripped it tighter, crushing, and breaking the bones in her foot.

"But they're innocent!" she screamed, she fell, but he caught her – keeping her against him.

"They are _not,_they should know their place, and if they choose not to follow me - then they shall die. All mudbloods, half bloods, and those who oppose me."

She could only cry from pain.

_"You will learn your place."_he hissed.

Narcissa entered the room in time to see what was occurring, she dropped the tray of tea before trying to reason with him.

"My lord, she is _with child._You musn't hurt her!"

The Dark Lord dropped Adrienne, and Nagini curled away from her under the bed. Adrienne looked up to see Narcissa against the wall, her face was in his hands.

"You would do well with my mark…" he hissed at her, before letting go of her. "See that she is healed, and make sure that child is carried to term. Nagini,_come._"

Adrienne still couldn't help but cry, her foot was crushed, she couldn't move in any way that didn't cause tremors to find their way to the pain radiating from her foot. She also had fear for Narcissa the moment she saw her, the lovely woman had confronted him to defend her – to spare her some pain.

Narcissa wrapped Adrienne in a swift hug and held Adrienne to her chest. While they both took a moment to cry.

* * *

><p>Adrienne stood up fro her bed the moment she saw Severus in the doorway, she had been resting her eyes as he silently watched her. She tried to limp over to him, but he rushed to her bedside to support her.<p>

He let her embrace him, as he had always enjoyed her arms around him. But even though his presence made her happy, he couldn't help but feel guilty. He pushed her from his chest so that he could look at her beautiful face, his fingers trailed through her hair fingering the green ribbon still tied there.

"Narcissa gave it to me." She said, "for the meeting."

"It compliments your green eye." He said. Adrienne was confused for a moment; she lightly touched her eye and felt a surge of disgrace. "You're still beautiful." He said to her. She had hit her head when she fell, out of the pain to there foot she hadn't even noticed the bruising around her eye until she saw it in a mirror, now she had two painful reminders of what had happened.

"I told you not to anger him..." She saw a look of concern in his eyes, and a look of regret.

She smiled lightly while trying to act like her ankle wasn't hurting her. Narcissa had healed it to some extent. – but it still ached and would cause her pain for some days time.

"I came here to tell you…" Severus lightly touched her eye, and she winced from the pain. She couldn't help but wonder what it was. She now knew that the child she carried in her womb was the child of this sad man. Adrienne couldn't help but wonder that if she told him… he would smile. But she looked into his black eyes where she felt nothing but warmth and reminded herself that if she loved him, she'd keep quiet.

"We shouldn't have shared that time together." He stated. "It's dangerous for both of us."

"Please… no Severus I don't …"

"We were almost caught before, who's to say we won't be caught again?"

"I do. We won't please, I can't… I can't do this alone!" she exclaimed, "I can't do this without you." She truthfully told him. If it _was_his little witch or wizard, he needed to be here, she needed him to keep her safe.

"I'm doing this to save your life." he said "You're so young, you have so much to life for."

"Says the man who found me nearly dead the night he met me."

"Exactly why you should be the one to know it. I won't let him hurt you, I will protect you."

"Then you can't leave, you have to… you have to stay."

"I'll always be here. Just not as often, and not as intimately. You have to forget it happened."

"I… I don't want to forget!" she was crying into his shoulder… begging him… _'please…'_

With tears in her eyes she cried, she let them run down her cheeks and touch her lips. And with those same lips she tried to kiss him, without being able to stand on her tiptoe he had to help her, and she was surprised he complied in the kiss. She firmly held him closer while feverishly kissing him that one last time.

He abruptly pulled back looking at her like she had done something horrible.

"I… can't…" he began.

"I know." She said, letting another tear slide down her cheek.

"Stay away from you." He finished. Adrienne let his words roll in her head completely before she pulled him back to her, not caring if someone saw or heard. She had to have him against her, loving her.

She pulled on his shoulders, and Severus got the message because he lifted her off the ground and she placed her legs around him. He pressed her against the wall while his fingertips trailed up her legs and underneath her nightgown. She kissed him passionately, sweetly, roughly. Like lovers often did, she pulled at his black hair while he licked her lips after giving them a love bite.

His hands now firmly held the rump of her soft behind while she couldn't frantically pull off the buttons of his robes fast enough. She fluidly removed all his shirts once she had unfastened them, She arched her back enough to get a view of his trousers and how to fully set him free.

After Severus heard the distinctive sound of his zipper being lowered he pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the door whispering several charms before dropping it at his feet. He went back to kissing Adrienne's neck, then her chest, and then her breasts until he heard soft moans from her sweet lips. He squeezed her cheeks and then grabbed the soft silk that covered them. He grabbed her good leg and freed it out of the silk confines. With two fingers he felt her heat, the way it was wet, _for him. _He felt her hand freeing his own self from the confines of his trousers, where he too was quite excited for her.

Without hesitation he sheathed himself deep inside her, while her arms grabbed and pulled at his skin leaving little scratch marks. She looked into his eyes and asked for more and with the tension within his own head he wanted to do more than oblige. He wanted to give her the world, but for now he could only manage bliss. He sweetly responded to every command whether it was 'faster' or 'slower', 'harder' or 'softer.' But he felt greatly rewarded with every whimper, every moan. His trousers had fallen to his ankles, and his body showed no exhaustion from holding her against the wall. He felt her moan and dig her nails deeper into him when she couldn't bare the knot in her stomach any longer – which brought on his own release giving them both complete satisfaction.

Adrienne kept herself wrapped against him while she closed her eyes and tried not to look too happy. He placed her slightly shaking body back on the ground, the pain in her ankle returned once she put a little weight on it. She limped back to the bed and sat on the edge while she watched him pull his trousers back up to his waist.

She touched her stomach again, remembering that there was something there. The size had not revealed itself, only the slight nausea. But it brought her peace knowing the child came from a good man, a warm and caring man… that had save Adrienne's life… kept her company in the darkest of times and even made her love.

Severus placed his wand on the table, and sat next to her. He kissed her forehead, and told her to lie down. _'try to sleep.'_ he said. Adrienne had traced his bare arm while he held her hand, scars… the mark… they both had it. They both had taken it willingly, but wore it falsely. The only part that rang in her head was his safety… he had worried about hers, but Adrienne couldn't picture someone like him loving such a girl like her.


	28. Sedation

Severus now sat in the one place his wished he didn't, in the Headmaster's office. The office of his old, and dear friend. Severus couldn't help but feel a cold chill up his back every time he sat behind the desk, knowing this place should never be his. Even though he knew Dumbledore wouldn't still be alive after all this time – he still felt his long time friend deserved more dignity than he had.

While Severus tried not to think of Albus he let himself lean back in the leather upholstered chair and start to daydream. Adrienne always quickly found a way into his thoughts. There wasn't a moment he didn't spare to think about her safety, comfort, or well-being.

He had tried to keep his distance since they had become intimate, granted it had been so difficult for him to leave and see her in pain. But his duty was here, and the further he was from her, the better.

Now time passed slowly, and days felt like weeks, and somehow he had made it through more than three. The Carrows tended to keep him on his toes. Always there to administer punishments and detention while keeping the Dark Lord informed of any information about Potter. Severus hoped that Potter would never find his way to Hogwarts, but he also knew that was inevitable.

Tonight however was a full moon, and it was the only time that Severus lied to find a way to sneak down to visit Adrienne. He would instruct Narcissa on how to complete a proper sleeping spell as to keep her from any pain that the full moon usually caused. And then after a late hour, Severus would slip in through the fireplace and stay by her bedside.

This full moon was especially bright, leaving little room for any man-made light. He could see her pale skin perfectly in the lull of the moonlight and even though he hated to look at it, he could see the small outline of a rounder stomach. Severus sat on the end of her bed, reaching out to perhaps… touch the spot where the tender child was still growing. But instead he stopped himself and chose to cradle her soft hand while she slept. Adrienne did not stir.

Narcissa however, did. She swept out of the small closet in Adrienne room holding towels and a pair of leather shoes.

"Things are better now, they're better off. You've been gone. And _he_ hasn't touched her since the baby."

"Of course she's better off." He snapped.

"She misses you." Narcissa said slyly.

"She shouldn't." he retorted.

"Well she longs for you, even though she shouldn't. I can see it in her eyes."

"Narcissa, if… I had a favor to ask of you…"

"I would owe you one I suppose."

"Depending on the outcome of this war… I would like to take her away – somewhere safe, with or without the child."

"Because he fate is almost certainly death." Narcissa stated, _everyone knew this._

"That is… the rumor." He said softly.

"I think, I would be willing to help you with that." Narcissa admitted, even though she wouldn't admit that her feelings for the girl had grown exponentially. She was like a daughter in some ways. Narcissa had always wished for a blonde baby girl, but although she was happy with her only son, Draco. She would still pick out the robes she would buy if she had a girl as well. Now she found herself each day making sure the girl, along with the child had plenty of food. And Narcissa knew that she needed o be careful what she showed the girl, she was sure to give her what she could.

"Thank you." He said gratefully.

"It's good you care for her, she needs someone…_ you need someone, Severus._" Narcissa added before completely shutting the door leaving Severus with Adrienne's softly slumbering body.

He knew that somewhere inside him what he felt for this girl was an intense feeling of love. And even though it was the scariest, and saddest feeling for him – he let it consume him on these nights. There was no one to judge him, no one to question him. He could be alone for just a few hours with his thoughts of longing and admiration. Tonight was no different, he could feel that narcissa meant it when she said Adrienne missed him… that she wanted him here with her.

Severus wished that he could give her things, return her feelings publically. He wanted to protect her, and the only way he could do that was to silently lock up his feelings and pretend they didn't exists. But sights and sounds were different now that he knew her, and he would never stop doing what he could to protect her.

Severus ended up staying longer than he planned and decided to make a stop on the way back to Hogwarts. He kissed the top of her head for a long moment, wishing he could smell her freshly washed hair the rest of the morning. But with his immense self control, he left, and Adrienne began to stir only minutes later.

* * *

><p>With a few months behind her, Adrienne was now able to being to accept what was happening to her. She learned that her place was silent, that she must care for her child at all costs – which made her expect that when this was all over, she would disappear.<p>

Now that a new school year had begun, Severus was no longer able to spend time with her like he had during the summer. Adrienne didn't realize it would affect her so much as it did until she would find herself crying to sleep hoping someone was watching over her. Narcissa was the only person to really talk to her anymore – the men in the Malfoy household tended to hold a very cold demeanor, one that didn't ask for friendly conversation.

So while she was alone, while she was left to think. She found that her brain would flood with thoughts of her professor and his well-being. It wasn't until her belly started to get rounder that she realized everything was real. For the longest time she had tried to convince herself… but she couldn't any more.

She started her day off with a healthy stroll through the changing gardens. The mountains around her were the soft color of orange and she couldn't help but think this was her favorite season. She sat for a while upon the same large rock where she had disappeared with Severus several months ago. It made her think of him, he was probably doing things he didn't enjoy… paperwork, administrative duties… not potions, not even teaching. She wondered if he was happy back at Hogwarts, she wondered if he thought of her at all.

With frustration in her head she walked back to the manor, and grabbed a small lunch to take back to her room. Upon arriving she instantly saw a pile of books laying atop her bed bound with a silk green ribbon. They were a collection of Bevarti Potion books. One was brand new, recently published, and another was a wizarding classic that many potion scholars enjoyed to read. And the last was the smallest, but perhaps her favorite of the three:_ "rare magical ingredients, and how to find them."_ Although he had a pretty good guess at who had sent them, her assumptions were only confirmed when she saw a light scribbling in the corner of the first page. _'for you incredibly bored brain.'_

Adrienne smiled while pulling the book to her nose. This meant that Severus most certainly did think of her while he was away. She was undoubtedly bored, and without him, she was extremely sensitive. She wished every now and then that Severus would find her and steal her away into the night where they would never be found again. But Adrienne cared for Narcissa, and her family. Even if she didn't know them that well, Narcissa showed her kindness, and Adrienne couldn't help but feel like she had a mother again.

There were several things that Adrienne had never seen coming in her life, and perhaps it had all came upon her for a reason now. She didn't feel so sad nowadays, but she felt worry, and she was often confused when Narcissa would instruct her on common pregnancy aliments. Adrienne wasn't ready to be a mother, of course now that she thought about it – she wasn't ready to die either. And although her love interest was obscure – she couldn't imagine caring for anyone other that Severus. In the dark of the night he stole her away, which resulted in saving her life. And time and time again he sat by her bedside ensuring her safety while she slept. She hoped that even if things didn't work out for her that her child would end up in the capable hands of Severus… someone who would raise a good, and intelligent child. Whatever she would do – Adrienne vowed to herself that this infant would not grow up by the hand of Lord Voldemort.

* * *

><p>Sorrry for the long pause, I had to re-write the chapter, after some 'deleting errors.' Sorry for the inconvenience. And I typed this up at 2AM so I apologize for any errors. Of course, who am I kidding, I always write this late, so sorry for<em> all<em> the errors. Thanks you guys for reading this story, I'm so glad so many of you like it!


	29. Disinclination

Severus was letting his thoughts become plagued by the strange love he felt from Adrienne. He saw student everyday, and not once did he look at any of them like he looked at her. His head had spun that afternoon remembering the time at Spinner's End, and he couldn't help but feel a pulsing arousal when he remembered the way she had moaned and panted in his ear.

His daydreams were interrupted by, Amycus Carrow.

"I sure am spent from the short time I've been here sir, if you know what I mean."

"Amycus, your pleasured are hardly my concern."

"I just thought since you keep witches for your pleasurable company, than perhaps you might want to accompany me down to Hogsmead, or perhaps know who I should ask for."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. The lie he had told them before had now caught up with him.

"I mean there are plenty of students that would completely suffice…"

"The students are off limits, Amycus. They take enough from you and your sister, do not add pleasurable duties to them, I think the Dark Lord would be displeased.

"He certainly wasn't displeased with that little tart of a witch from the summer. She does have that resemblance to his Hogwarts sweetheart, don't she?"

"I do agree that Ms. Knox does look a great deal like Daygona Black."

"Too bad she's off limits, eh?"

Severus felt a rage building within him – how many unclean thoughts had this man had about Adrienne, _his_Adrienne? How many other death eaters grew jealous that she was only to be touched by the Dark Lord?

Adrienne was incredibly beautiful, and for some time fellow death eaters had been mentioning her resemblance, as well as their own appetite for someone so… young. With his hands in fists he spoke: "I'll tell you one thing – Hogsmead is not the place you'll want to go, for someone like you, might as well try Nocturne Alley."

"Indeed. Thanks for the tip." He paused and turned back to Severus, "Out of curiosity… since you work so close with the Dark Lord… any idea what he's planning to do with _her_once she gives him that child?"

"No, I do not."

"Cause I don't mind, I'll take that hammy down any day of the week, maybe we can get her for the castle, keep her in the dungeons and you and I –"

"Amycus Carrow!" Severus's fists slammed against the desk. "I will not allow this kind of banter in my office, what you wish to do off grounds is entirely of your own accord, however I do not wish to be your friend, or companion is such acts, and as for the girl… touch her before that child is born, and the Dark Lord will have your head, and I doubt she will live long after the child is born, as she _is_ an expendable witch. Even if she did I hardly doubt she'd let someone like _you_touch her."

Amycus backed away from the desk, slightly frightened by Snape's outburst. Before shutting the door he muttered one last remark: "Not like she'll have a choice."

* * *

><p>Severus was alone again after a long day – there had been reports of those who said they had seen potter, in Hogsmead. But upon investigation, they were found to be false, and those who had lied, had to be punished. Severus still ached when he could hear the screams from those under the influence of the Cruciatus curse.<p>

But the suffering of others seemed to bring his senses to his knees, and all he wanted was to rest. But all he could think of was Adrienne. He wanted to be with her, he wished he could see her, he wished she was here now, because she was the only person that didn't make him feel like a complete monster.

The floo powder was awfully tempting to him, with a flash he could be by her side, he could feel loved, and for one night he could be happy. His self-control lingered back in his chair… while he lingered at the fireplace. Before he was able to stop himself he was whirling in colors of vast light before he set both of his feet down in Adrienne's dark bedroom. He silently placed several spells at the door and around the room as a precautionary measure. He however didn't find Adrienne sleeping in her bed.

Instead, he was surprised to see her bundled in his usual leather armchair. She had one of her new books open; it was flat against her chest, as she was fast asleep. He cupped her check in his hand, and gently lifted her head. She stirred for a moment, but immediately awoke when she saw his deep black eyes. She placed her hands on his face and kissed him warmly.

"Is it really you?" she asked with sleepy eyes.

"Yes, I'm here." He replied.

"It feels like a dream." She told him. He placed another kiss on her forehead. She waited for a moment just breathing in his scent, and the way is lips felt on her forehead. "Make love to me Severus." She said after a long while, and then listened to him take in a deep breath.

"That… is such… a tempting offer." He said slowly.

"So take it." She pulled him closer and began to generously kiss his chin, and neck. The soft growl she could her coming from between his teeth told her that he was enjoying it. She pulled him closer to her and tightened her grip on his collar, and he responded by pulling her into his lap. He carried her back to her soft bed and gently put her down on it, he was surprised when she never let go.

"Ms.-" he began, finally pulling away from her lips. "Adrienne." He finished. "We-"

"Will?" she finished quickly, "to be honest there isn't anything we _can't_do." she gave him a dreamy smile.

"So carefree… after everything?" he whispered.

"Only when you're around Severus." She whispered in his ear, giving him the comfort he was searching for.

He returned to kissing her sweet lips while she played with the confines of his clothing. After most of the articles had been peeled away he couldn't help but notice the small growing bump. Something that bothered him to see, it made him feel like a failure to her. He stopped their frantic groping at one another to look at her stomach for a moment. And surprisingly, his hand shook when he reached out to touch her.

Adrienne felt like this was perfectly normal, since she knew deep down that the child within her was his, he should be interested in it, she didn't realize his despise for the entirety of the situation. She placed his hand against her stomach for a moment; while she held it she gave him a smile – something she couldn't control, but something that quickly vanished when he began to apologize to her.

"It should never have been like this for you." He told her, "I wish you could be happy, instead of this… poisonous-"

"-_Not _poisonous," she began. "No, no. How would I have ever got on without you?"

"You are young my sweet witch, you would never have met me."

"I'd be dead, Severus. And… I think this is better than being dead – being here, in your arms… _naked._" She said, the same smile returning to her face.

Severus hadn't intended on making love to Adrienne that night, but she never seemed to stop begging for it, teasing his neck, scratching his back… he couldn't resist her and the way she looked at him with her own dark eyes and drew him closer to her – until he was eventually deep within her giving her all the pleasure and satisfaction she asked for. And once he was finished he lay beside her, but she quickly climbed underneath his arm and buried herself against his chest. And as she fell asleep Severus could not shake the overwhelming feeling of love he had for this girl, he wanted to take her away, rescue her, and give her all she needed before he would never get the chance. He couldn't stop hearing the words Amycus spoke; he couldn't help but worry for her safety.

But in retrospect, if things had gone differently, she would be dead. She had intended to end her life that night, and despite everything she'd been through since the end of the school year – she was happy… with him, of all people.

Even though he hated pulling himself away from her, he did after an hour or so. He could feel the cool air touch the parts of him that had so recently been warmed by her. She did run incredibly hot due to the lycanthropy disease she had running through her veins. Her dark hair in contrast to her pale skin looked beautiful in the moonlight glow. Now the full moon had passed, she'd be okay for another month – although Severus knew that it was unlikely that he'd see her soon. He wished that he could've told her good bye before he left, but instead Severus only watched her for a few more moments before returning to his office.

Then before he knew it he was back to worry, and pain. And that night while trying to fall asleep in his bed… he tried to cling to those few moments they had together. They were the only memories Severus had where he truly felt like someone cared for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if this seemed like a filler, but I thought I'd try to bring more of the tender relationship foreword. If you have any comments, good or bad, I'd like to hear them. Thanks for your patience, and I should update within a week.**


	30. Cognition

There was a certain discomfort that came along with having a pregnant belly, and Adrienne had experienced it to great extent. Four more months had gone by and that had added to Adrienne's size and her fear. It was impossible for her to ignore the fact that there was a small child growing within her, and if it hadn't been tied to the man she loved, she would've gone crazy.

But every moment she filled her head with fantasies about Severus. Some would spoil her senses, while others were something that would be unlikely to happen. She secretly hoped that Potter was fulfilling his task with ease and that when the time came, he would defeat the only man that stood between her and Severus.

The two lovers tried to spend time apart, the more they did, the more it helped cover their stories, but it wouldn't be long before they would find each other again. Adrienne seemed to be the happiest when she could see Severus – even if he was only visiting the Malfoys' on business. He still brought hope to her, and even though neither of them had admitted to having true feelings for each other – they still felt them all the time. Adrienne would smile at him from across the room, even though his face would stay sullen and focused, Severus would feel a rush of enjoyment when he'd see her happy.

Adrienne would be happy when she could tell that he'd gotten actual rest. So often she'd see him and find that his eyes were deeply dark and sunken from lack of sleep. He often worried about her, the war, and the boy. Adrienne realized that if she kept him with her during visits – he'd often drift off to sleep while he felt safe around her.

Severus was often thinking of her, and she of him. Almost as if their minds were inseparable, yet each person was hiding very important and worrisome things. Severus had kept keen tabs on the other death eaters, hearing whispers of Potter and his associates. The vault at Gringotts had been infiltrated, more horcruxes destroyed, all good things, except for the fact that the Dark Lord was aware of Potter's plans, and it was their job to do anything to stop him.

* * *

><p>Adrienne watched as the house elf handed the medi-wizard several vials and herbs. Muggle doctors carried metal instruments, and computers, while the medi-witches relied on their magic and the Earths provisions. Adrienne calmly shut her eyes while she waited for the doctor to be finished. With a swollen stomach she like to be able to walk when she wanted, and she had been sitting now for over an hour.<p>

They felt that since Adrienne only had a short period of time left before the baby was born that another Doctor should accompany Narcissa in Adrienne's care. Adrienne had learned that her doctor, Kieburn, was an old classmate of Severus'. Kieburn was wholesome and kind to her, and he often complimented the impeccability of the potions Severus provided for the both of them. Adrienne felt safer knowing that Kieburn knew Severus, and she suspected that there had always been some sort of loyalty between them. Kieburn had known of Adrienne's father, and mother, also informing him of her special needs during full moons. Not only was he able to help her each month, but also he was able to make it easier the entire week of the full moon. Kieburn specialized in lycanthropy genealogy and was aware of every genetic abnormality possible; Adrienne's wasn't all that uncommon.

He placed several helpful charms for Adrienne and the baby every few days, also while examining the baby itself – which was the only time Adrienne felt awkward. After her traumatic experiences with Voldemort, she had been uncomfortable with others touching her. Severus was the only one who she found comfort in.

Today Adrienne had learned that the child was of healthy size, and both her and the child were doing well. She took a moment to trace small circles across her belly with her index finger while Kieburn continued to talk to her.

"You know it's a lot easier these days," He said, "Raising a family."

"It's not mine to raise." Adrienne lied.

"I can tell you're happy about it though." He told her. Adrienne looked at him, surprised.

"I'm not. I'm too young for this."

"I've seen you from across the room, you keep your arms wrapped around this child like you're already protecting it."

It was true, Adrienne did not allow many people to touch her, let alone her stomach. She had known for a while now that this child was important to her, but she hadn't wanted to admit it.

"She'll be evil." Adrienne said. Both her and Kieburn took a moment in registering what she said.

"How do you know it's a girl?" he asked.

Adrienne looked up at him, and back at her stomach, "I don't know." She said. She shook her head feeling stupid for saying it, but it had slipped out – she didn't know how.

"I wouldn't be surprised, many witches are intuitive like that." Kieburn said. "I could validate that assumption for you if you wish?" he asked.

Adrienne shook her head no. The pictures of her child already haunted her mind, if she was able to give it a face – she knew that she would never be able to let the Dark Lord touch it. Adrienne had dreamed for weeks now of leaving, of saving herself and her baby. She worried more and more each day the longer this war went on… and even though she was thankful for all Narcissa and her family had done, Adrienne often thought of betraying her.

Kieburn gave a slight sigh now that the conversation had turned cold. Kieburn remembered that Severus had instructed him to take very good care of Adrienne, and inform him of any problems. Kieburn began to pack away his things, including his wand while Adrienne paced around the room. She seemed to like walking, it seemed to calm her in a way that usually most pregnant women did not enjoy. She would lean against her window for no more than a minute and return to pacing for another few minutes.

Kieburn, like all the others, noticed Adrienne's resemblance to Daygona Black. The long dark hair and alabaster skin were common, but not the slender nose, or the protruding cheek bones. Her full lips seemed to pout right before Adrienne would speak, her wide eyes would flutter and catch the attention of anyone near her. She was beautiful, and with her full face and glowing skin, she was absolutely radiant.

Kieburn replaced the protective and sealed charms outside her door. And spoke to Narcissa for sometime before leaving to visit an old friend. As he had promised, Kieburn reported to Severus after each visit. He could tell that Severus held a deep connection to this girl, but he didn't see it more than anything a teacher wouldn't have for a favorite student.

"She's restless." Kieburn told him sitting before him in the large Headmasters office. "For someone in her state, lethargy would be more common, but she's always moving, she always seems worried."

"Any natural sedative?" Severus asked.

"Nothing that the Dark Lord would allow."

"Strange girl." Severus said.

"She worries, for that child. I can see it in her eyes each day that she gets closer to delivering she becomes more fearful."

Severus exhaled loudly. "I suppose with her predicament, it's normal."

"She said something odd today." Kieburn stated, waiting to see the curious look in Severus's eyes that he knew he would find.

"Go on." He said.

"She predicted the child's gender, almost without even realizing it."

"How so?" Severus asked.

"She said: _'she is going to be evil.'_" Kieburn repeated.

"Well mothers can often fantasize about the gender, hoping for a certain outcome, and… well knowing Adrienne, she knows what is coming for that _girl or boy._Any mother would fear that fate."

"Really Severus? If I were her I'd be more worried about the fact that she won't live long after the child's born. You know yourself that her job will be finished, and he won't keep her around unless she is useful."

"She may be of use afterwards, we have no way of knowing."

"She barely grew up in the Wizarding world. She attended school for less that a year, she's unable to perform magic without the use of your concocted potions she might as well be a squib."

Severus was silent; knowing that what Kieburn was saying was all but true.

"Thank you Kieburn, I can always count on you." Severus said, inviting him to leave.

"I'm only doing what you asked." Kieburn said. "She's a troubled girl I tell ya."

* * *

><p>Severus waited until dark to visit Adrienne. And almost as if Kieburn had predicted the future, Severus could see her, pacing. She was biting her thumbnail; it already looked short, as did the rest of her nails. Severus tapped his fingers against the oak armoire to get her attention.<p>

She looked up at him, almost ecstatic, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Her stomach slightly separated them, but it didn't keep her from holding him.

"I heard you've been restless." He stated.

"I've been fine…" she said, "but I am tried."

"From pacing all day?" he asked.

Adrienne looked at him wondering how he'd known, of course Kieburn could've mentioned something.

"I'm just… worried, I always am." She said.

"About what little witch?"

Adrienne's hands dropped to her stomach, rubbing small circles, while her eyes began to water.

"She's not safe," was all she could say.

Severus felt jealousy. She wanted this _thing_inside her. In his head he deeply hoped that once the child was born they could leave, and hide away. But he could tell by the way her hands cupped the curve of her belly that she had become attached.

"I think of leaving all the time… but I don't want to get Narcissa or her family hurt."

"We can leave, but after the child is born, I'll take you away, I'll hide you." He said.

Adrienne looked at him, puzzled. Having the child would mean never leaving, as soon as it would be born – Adrienne would lose her. Adrienne was hurt that Severus didn't have the same feelings as her, but she had to remind herself he did not know, she could not tell him.

"Please stay with me." She cried. Two tears slid down either side of her face, and Severus was quick to snatch them away with his thumbs.

He laid her down on the bed, hoping that she would rest. But soon she had forced him to lay down too. He had barely had enough time to remove his cloak and settle against a pillow before he was locked into her grasp. He didn't mind having her against him like this, because the relaxation he felt soon left him in a slumber that he rarely got to enjoy anymore.

* * *

><p>In the morning Adrienne awoke alone, as usual Severus would sneak away into the night. She felt slightly better talking to him, even though it didn't help her worry. She had nearly blurted out to him that this… <em>baby,<em> it was his, _and he needed to protect it._

She sat up, thinking about the negative consequences that would come of telling him. She noticed that a large black fabric button had fallen off his cloak. She picked it up and thumbed the small object. The stitch had come loose, leaving it free to fall off. Adrienne took a small piece of ribbon that Narcissa had given her, and after threading the ribbon through the button she fastened it to her wrist. For no real reason did she do it, it was just instinctive somehow. It fit snuggly against her wrist, and she liked the way it felt and how it silently reminded her of Severus.

She felt a swift kick from the baby, something that she hadn't experienced until now. Adrienne's eyes began to overflow. She had tried to deny that this was happening to her for so long, and everyday it became more apparent that she was going to be a mother. But feeling her stomach she felt excited movement, she pictured her baby girl with her Slytherin demeanor, Adrienne knew that she would have jet black hair, and for some reason Adrienne pictured her baby with Severus's black pools for eyes. She was going to be Severus's daughter, even if Adrienne failed, and her baby went on it would never belong to the Riddle family, she would never carry his name.


	31. Coercion

There was an eminent dream that Severus experienced one chill evening. He found that the memories haunting him most of his life would come back to hurt him one way or another. And for some reason his own mind enjoyed torturing him.

* * *

><p><em><em>_"Severus…" she spoke._

_Her flaming hair shown bright against the black and white background of his dreams. Lily was haunting him, like she had all his life. And since he'd found Adrienne this was the first he'd dreamt of her._

_"Don't you want to come with me Severus?" she asked._

_"Lily…" he choked. Almost as if all the pain she caused him had rushed back at once, his chest was heavy – his breathing stifled._

_Severus was allowed to look away from her blinding hair, looking for something – hoping to eliviate the pain._

_"Severus look at me." She said._

_Severus kept turned away – trying to see anything else but Lily in his mind. Love, he thought… Adrienne. In the far off distance he could see black and white characters. Ones so small that he could cover them with his thumb. He was sure the figure in the window had to be Adrienne, she was alone, she was so solemn._

_"Severussss…" Lily hissed. He turned back at her to see her vibrant green eyes. Her face was as kind as ever, so warm, and so saddening. He had loved this woman with all his heart and now he had begun to let go. He felt as if she wasn't going to let him._

* * *

><p>He was struggling to look away again when he awoke covered in sweat. With shaky hands he pulled a calming draught from the cabinet in his bathroom, he swallowed it without hesitation while he looked at his sunken eyes. Days without Adrienne had let him to worry, left him to sulk.<p>

Hogwarts was so eerie it seemed, nothing taught but dark spells and evil. He had avoided the Carrows as much as possible for the several months Hogwarts had been in session. He snuck away when he could – trying to keep Adrienne safe, trying to _help_ Potter. Now he had done what he could and he was only waiting for Potter to arrive to the last stop in his journey, _Hogwarts._

He applied a cooling spell to his face and neck as he walked to his wardrobe to dress for the day. The sun hadn't even risen yet – but he knew that there was no hope in him obtaining more sleep. His thoughts toyed with him once more as flashes of his nightmare consumed him. He felt as if Adrienne's grey face would disappear from existence if he did not see it this very moment.

The Floo was the quickest way for him to access the Malfoy manor, he tried to transport to a different room to help cover his tracks. And then he would silently walk to her room, where this morning he found her sleeping.

He thought that now things had come full circle. It had been nearly a year since he's first picked up Adrienne that fateful night at her mothers home. Since then she had become a student, and grown close to him. Her private lessons and potion brewing talent had easily captured his attention, while her strong head clashed with his demeanor. He realized that she had lost quite a bit of that fight she carried over the last few months. Over the summer she had to take to spending intimate time with someone that only hurt her, someone that only wanted to use her. But in that time Severus had taken it upon himself to take care of Adrienne and ensure that he could help her in whatever way he could. After all he blamed himself for her being here in the first place.

Severus sat down in the large leather armchair that seemed to reside as his second home. Adrienne was peacefully dreaming, he liked to think that perhaps her pleasant thoughts were about him. He noticed the small ribbon on her wrist that held the same button he was missing from his own cloak. He smiled at her gesture – she did do anything to stay close to him, and keep him with her.

And then the summer had to end. It seemed that his summer was spent by her bedside, in the very armchair he sat in now, caring for her, and then that once evening… the Dark Lord announced her pregnancy and then soon after Severus was sitting in Dumbledore's old chair. Not only did he miss her greatly, but also he realized that he hated himself for putting her in a terrible predicament. It was his fault that she was working for the Dark Lord, it was hid fault that she was chosen to carry a child at such a young age. And because of that he wanted to give her anything he could.

Severus visited when he could during the school year, and he found that these months had gone by more than slowly. There was a time he had gone more than three weeks without being able to see her due to his duties as headmaster, and his 'loyalty' to the Dark Lord. But he regretted every minute that wasn't spent with her.

Adrienne stirred from her slumber, sitting up to see him sitting there. An immediate smile crossed her lips as she mumbled: _"Severussss."_

Severus could see her face now, flushed with color, all illuminated by nothing other than her own beauty. Her dark hair flowed across her rosy cheeks, and her deep blue eyes seemed to magnify to his almost instantly.

"I've missed you." She said.

"And I you." He told her. "You need to sleep."

"Can't." she said in her sleepy tone. She sat up and leaned back against the headboard. The blanket fell from her large belly; she was wearing a long sleeved nightshirt that had to work to stretch over the growing child.

"Why is that my little witch?" he asked her, scooting closer to her bedside.

Adrienne waited a moment to answer him. "It happened so quickly you know…"

"What did?"

"This," she said touching her stomach, "she grew so quickly."

"Well you've given her a lot of time to cook." Severus said. "But that-" Adrienne stopped his comment before he could finish by grabbing his hand and placing it against her stomach. Severus felt the fluid movements of the thing inside her, the thing that had woken her up.

He had never known the life of an infant, nor had he ever expected to witness such a thing. From school he had seen children to be annoying and insufferable. And never would he imagine that he'd be so close to someone in this state, let alone having children of his own. As much as he hated the child, he loved seeing her bite her bottom lip and begin to glow the moment the child would kick.

But her attachment had grown strongly to the child, something he had hoped would not happen.

"Adrienne… we need to talk." He said. "The child isn't that far away."

"I think I'm fully aware of that, I'm the size of a centaur." She said.

"I want you to come with me. After the child is born." He said. "Could you do that for me?"

Adrienne waited in silence while she tried not to read into what he was saying, he had specifically said _her,_he hadn't included anyone else, like their child. She clutched her stomach protectively.

"I trust you with my life Severus." She said.

"So you'll come? Come away with me?"

"I-" she began. Severus's heart sank when he realized she was struggling to tell him what was on her mind. "I won't leave her." Adrienne said. Adrienne felt a grip of anger tightening around her heart, she couldn't bear that Severus didn't know – she hated the fact that he didn't love the child with her.

"Ask yourself to do what you're asking of me."

"It's not my child," he said, his words stinging in her ears. "You said so yourself, she will be evil." His anger was apparent, his words stung, Adrienne slapped him, _hard._It was easy for her to forget he didn't know, she shouldn't blame him, but she couldn't help it. She clamped the same hand that stuck him tightly around her mouth as her own eyes welled with tears.

"I'm sorry Severus." She quickly said, before the words could choke in her mouth. She slid her legs out from under the covers and onto the floor so that she could stand near him. He was already standing, ready to leave.

"Please!" she begged. "I'm sorry." She said crying. Severus was making his way to the fireplace, not caring that she was clinging to his arm like a lost child. "Please!" she said again, crying heavily. "Severus… Severus don't go. I need you. I love you."

He halted there, in the fireplace, now turning to look at her.

"Yes, but you love that _thing _more." He said while detaching her fist from his coats. She slid to her knees sobbing as he vanished behind blinding green light.

Adrienne sat for a long time with her face in her hands, only sobbing that the man she trusted most had just left her alone, with a child, and in danger. She could hear her own sobs echo from wall to wall - filling herself with hate for her own weak emotions.

She sat thinking that he should've heard the truth, her last words to him should've been about their child. But she was also hurt that he had turned her away after she had blatantly expressed her emotions with words. She was so weak, so stupid.

She remembered Narcissa finding her a short while later. After that Adrienne was drawn a hot bath and given time alone. Adrienne wouldn't talk to Narcissa, and Narcissa was worried about whatever had occurred. Adrienne was hurt that she was stupid enough to trust him with her deepest emotion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Has the time elapse confused anyone, I'm sure I wasn't 100% clear during the chapters. If anyone is - message me. Sorry. But thanks for being patient as always, you guys are great readers.**


	32. Foreordination

Adrienne woke up the next morning. She now felt slightly worse than she did yesterday. She started the day with painstaking nausea that wouldn't seem to leave her. She tossed and turned until Narcissa brought her a breakfast that Adrienne wouldn't touch. Today was Adrienne's birthday, and she was sure that no one knew that fact but her. Why would they? The only one who did know had been her mother, and birthdays with her mother weren't extravagant either. So why should that have made her feel worse? She remembered some birthdays; her mother would bake her pumpkin bread if she felt up to it. Then Adrienne would spend the evening reading and eating by the fire.

But now she could only sit and reminisce.

She must've seemed pathetic to so many. A schoolgirl… pregnant, and alone. She tired to tell herself that she didn't need anyone to look out for her – all her life she had grown up with a depressed mother, and Adrienne had learned to deal on her own. But she had become so accustomed to Severus being here, protecting her, and now that she was sure he would've return, she couldn't help but cry.

Adrienne tried to remember when she had that hard outer shell. She was able to keep anyone out – but it had grown soft of these past few months. She had spent time learning and loving – letting things in, letting people in. She could no longer ice her feelings or turn them away. For the first time in a long time she felt true pain. Her hands were cold, when they had always been so warm. She wrapped another sweater around her shoulders as she paced in her bedroom.

"You're restless. You need to rest." Narcissa said.

"I cannot." Adrienne said.

"Whatever happened with him, you need to put it aside, you have things to take care of."

"What!" Adrienne snapped, "This child he doesn't even know about? Or take care of my will when they kill me? Which is it? What am I preparing for?"

All this time Narcissa had been caring for a sweet young girl, and for the first time since Adrienne had been here, Narcissa recognized a woman, a mother, someone who wished to protect their child.

"I do not know what you mean." Narcissa hissed. "They will not kill you."

"Of course he will! I'm useless to him other than this child he thinks is his. What am I good for now?"

"He chose you for a reason. You were chosen for this."

"Only this." Adrienne said. "He only wants her face. He doesn't want me, need me, he only wants what is his, and in the end, I'm dead weight. In his eyes, I'm someone that stands between him and his child."

Narcissa was silent, her lips were pursed, and of course Adrienne was right.

"Then we won't let them." Narcissa said. "We'll claim you ours, we'll hide you away, we'll think of something."

Adrienne looked at the woman before her, only now recognizing that the care she was showing was that of a mothers. Adrienne's eyes became filled with tears as Narcissa's hands held hers, pulling Adrienne against her chest she whispered: "It will all end soon." Adrienne looked at her, seeing that in her eye's Narcissa held fear, fear for what was to come.

At least if it ended, so would the pain.

"If something happened to me… would you look after the child?" Adrienne asked trying not to cry.

"I would see that Severus-"

Adrienne was shaking her head, "We both know the dangers of neither of us making it through, and he still doesn't know, so he hates the child."

"But if… the Dark Lord is defeated you can tell him."

"Severus is gone, I don't know if I'll ever see him again Narcissa."

"These last few months you've gone weeks waiting to see him, this time is no different."

Tears slid down Adrienne's cheeks. "No." Adrienne said. "He hates that I care for my child, because he thinks it's… it's not his."

"You didn't tell him, _did you?_"

"No. But I wanted to, Narcissa, I refused to run away with him because he wanted to leave the child behind. He left so angry…"

"But if it's all okay, don't you see? Then you can explain everything once the Dark Lord is gone."

"If I'm not here to explain Narcissa, that is your job. And everything may not turn out okay. Our fate rests in a young man, who no one can even find."

Narcissa smoothed Adrienne's hair while she sat, contemplating her fate.

"I'll bring you some tea. And…" she paused to wipe away the only tear she had shed, "And we'll deal with the future when that comes, but for now, you need not worry."

* * *

><p>Severus's fists met his desk with an incredible force. Amycus had brought him several Gryffindor students, whom he believed to be associating with Mr. Potter. Normally these punishment sessions went a lot calmer, but Severus's frustration with last nights event had left him in an incredibly bad mood.<p>

He knew that these third years would know nothing of Potter's whereabouts and reprimanded Amycus for wasting his time. He dismissed them rudely, and Amycus promptly pushed them out, and ordering brutal detention in the process for being no help to the situation.

And as soon as Severus was alone with his thought he couldn't seem to drink enough Firewhisky to calm his shaking hands. He had kept his distance so well at first, he had never meant to let someone get close to him, not after the hurt he had experienced in the past.

It had taken so much courage from him to ask her to come away with him. They had already risked their lives together but what she was to him had never been made clear. He knew that confusion would be obvious for anyone in their position, but for the time being they were just fine with the happiness they found from each others company. But with a war growing closer every day Severus had to make his intentions clear, he wanted to take Adrienne away, somewhere far enough that the outcome of the war wouldn't matter, and there they could live in peace.

But her blasted purpose had to be for an heir. He couldn't stand to think that something could be born again from the Riddle family line. And perhaps if the child was any other wizard's, he might've been able to agree to her terms. But with Tom Riddle's child alive in the world, he knew that it was all-possible for another war to start, _all over again. _

Why he had let himself fall for her, he had no idea. He remembered his surprise when she had first hugged him, almost a year ago, from being so happy that she could properly do magic. His mind wandered to the first time they kissed, and how forbidden it had been, but it all lead to them being together – and Severus couldn't remember a time when he was happier.

He was only able to stumble into his chambers after he had tried to drink his sorrows away. He fell onto his bed and fell asleep with all his clothes on, before he could drink a dreamless sleep potion.

But he was only awoken a few hours later by Amycus Carrow himself, informing him of the dreadful news that Harry Potter had been spotted in Hogsmead.


	33. Ruination

The early morning was something that Severus was used to seeing, the students however were used to a much brighter time of day. He had to interrogate them, it was his job, it was his duty to bring any information foreword about the boy. And with the Carrows always watching his every move, he had to be very careful this year about every move he made. All the times he'd helped Potter, the evenings he snuck away to be with Adrienne. If he ignored the Boy being sighted in Hogsmead – he'd be dead for sure.

He could hear the way the footsteps echoed down the hall, the Carrows yelling for them to 'keep in line, keep formation.' The Carrows had run a tightly knit school this year, no one even sneezed without them knowing. Severus was highly disgusted when the Dark Lord ordered them to practice the Unforgivable Curses in the regular curriculum. He had felt very sorry for the first years.

He stood at the front of the Great Hall where the Headmaster stood every day at mealtime. He was almost in a daze; he hoped that this would be simple, and over quickly. His mind wasn't completely in the Great Hall as it was wandering far off to think about Adrienne, her safety, and those last words they spoke together.

The students had been waiting for him to address them for some time now. He was suitably menacing whiles standing before them, scanning the crowed for frightened faces.

He took a moment to walk among the students, looking for any guilty faces.

The way that Potter so casually walked out to him made his stomach twist. The boy had bravery, like his mother. And those eyes… they stared at him while he shamed him for standing where his dear friend once stood. The pain of what he had done had washed over him, he didn't know what to do here, he only knew that the boy must remain unharmed.

His wand was at the ready, but the moment he saw Minerva move to protect the boy, he could only hope that she would remain unharmed. He could have stunned her right there, easily. But the flares she sent from her wand were obvious warnings, like a mother lion protecting her cub. He effortlessly reverted the flares to the two Carrow's standing behind him, leaving Voldemort's only true followers unconscious.

* * *

><p>Severus was slightly shaken when he reached the Malfoy manor, he wasn't sure what he was doing, what he was going to do, or why he was even here. It was likely Draco and Lucius were at the Dark Lord's side, and that he would be able to find Narcissa and Adrienne, alone. He sighed quietly while he walked amongst the halls with his wand at the ready.<p>

_Was his plan to take her away? Just talk? Run?_

He wouldn't find out, as he found the house was empty.

The room that Adrienne had been confined to for many months was now empty, and bare. Severus supposed it had always been this bare, yet he hadn't noticed due to the way Adrienne seemed to brighten everything around her. Perhaps she was in hiding, he looked at the empty space and could only wonder. He tried not to feel too much regret when he looked at the fireplace. He had escaped there, just the other night – leaving her so alone… when he shouldn't have. Now he didn't know how long it would be until he saw her again.

As precaution, he left to check the rest of the house, perhaps someone knew where she was, or even what was about to happen. The entire Wizarding world relied on the outcome of this war, something about to take place. Many Witches and Wizards only had hours left to live.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his old friend, Kieburn. He touched the side of his face. Kieburn was lying in the middle of the hall, glasses askew, dead. No doubt, killed by the killing curse. After a moment of hesitation he began to close the eyes of the man who was giving him a dead stare.

There weren't obvious signs of struggle, just a dead man in the middle of the floor. Severus saw that his wand was underneath his body, he had tried to protect himself, or someone – perhaps Severus should fear the worst. He rushed to check the rest of the house, but he couldn't even find an elf to tell him what had happened. He took a seat in the study; he had nothing to do but wait.

After a short period of time he felt his mark begin to burn. Those able were to report to Hogwarts, and prepare for a fight. If the Dark Lord managed to defeat Potter, he knew any chance of being with Adrienne would become shattered, he only hoped that from his help, and Albus's the boy would've been able to overcome the obstacles before him. But Severus knew the hardest part of his journey would take place tonight, Harry would die… for all of them and to defeat him.

Severus was startled when he realized that Lucius had been watching him while he had been in his pensive state. His friend had grown very ill this past year dealing with the Dark Lord's orders. And Lucius had once been thought of as a great follower, yet Severus saw that the moment Malfoy became a part of this deadly game of followers that Lucius, along with Narcissa became insanely worried. Like Severus, Lucius's eyes showed lack of sleep, worry, and fear.

"He… wishes to speak with you." He said solemnly, like he was a dog hiding due to cowardice.

Severus stood and made his way to the doorway.

"What happened?" he asked gesturing down the hallway.

"I… wasn't here." He said pausing, he swallowed hard, "Narcissa was. You can ask her later, but the Dark Lord-"

"Yes. _-wishes to speak with me at once._"

Lucius nodded his head, and stood aside so that Severus could pass by. He took one more look at his friend's body down the hall before disapparating.

* * *

><p>The unsightly state of the shrieking shack was something that always intrigued Severus, the way the walls were warped, their hidden secrets, and their history.<p>

He found the abnormal form of Tom Riddle pacing a rather large room in the house. Nagini was present, never far from the Dark Lord. Severus now stood, waiting for the Dark Lord's address – over which he was puzzled.

"…My Lord, their resistance is crumbling-"

"-and it is doing so without your help, skilled wizard though you are, Severus, I do not think you will make much difference now. We are almost there… almost."

"My Lord – let me… bring you the boy, I know I can find him!"

"As you know I have procured several wands to aid me in killing the boy… yet… all have failed. And I worry that this master wand will also leave the task unfulfilled. It keeps power from me Severus… and I think you know why."

Severus was silent. As he had many silent fears while working for Voldemort, some he hoped he would not have to deal with – but here he was standing before him looking guilty. It was obvious what the Dark Lord was prying at, yet Severus couldn't speak, he could only fidget.

"That… cloak, Severus."

"My… lord?"

"It's awfully worn, tattered, missing a button too."

"I apologize if my attire happens to insult you in some way…" Severus trailed off, he was lost in trying to figure out why Voldemort had taken such a keen interest on something as simple as his clothing.

"Only that… you seem to have crossed me in more ways than one." Voldemort hissed. Severus could hear the angered tone in his voice. What he knew did not make him happy.

"My lord, I do not know what you speak of."

"Of course Severus, I only find it curious that Ms. Knox happens to keep your cloak button… around her wrist. Or… did, I should say."

"My Lord-" Severus began, but stopped his sentence short when he realized what that statement meant.

"You have betrayed me Severus. _And for what? Pleasure? _The girl was merely a pawn in this game, and I can do quite well without her."

"What are you saying my Lord, I don't know-"

"Severus!" he snapped, his anger was evident, it had been brewing the moment he saw Severus's face, and now he would punish him for what Severus did. "The wand will serve to me, and me alone once you are dead. But it was a shame to find out that you had betrayed me… _after all this time._If you had kept your loyalty, I would've ensured that your death be quick and painless… but now I must resort to other means."

"My Lord! Please! Let me… bring you the boy… let me prove-"

"Severus, the moment you touched what was mine you should've known the consequences would be dire, as they were for Ms. Knox."

"What have you done to her? Hurt- hurt me, but not her!" Severus cried. The moment he spoke those words he realized he had solidified his feelings for Adrienne, those silent, yet prominent feelings; they had found their way through his heart and out his lips.

"So… you do know what I speak of, no longer wishing to fake ignorance? Don't worry Severus I assure you that it is far too late to change her fate. I ended her life hours ago – along with the child's. Such a shame to go to all that work just to have it go to waste! I suppose though… I would not have taken any chances."

"My-" Severus's eyes filled with solid tears. He felt the next words the Dark Lord spoke were a slight… blessing.

"Nagini… _Kill_"

Severus's heart sank through the floor while he watched the snake slither it's way across the floor… his death and been imminent, but Adrienne's… again he made the mistake of thinking she was safe. He couldn't bear to think the terror that she had gone through, on her own… after what they had last spoken to each other. He could only cry out in agony as the snake ripped at his throat, he felt that he deserved this pain, but the agony he felt, that was for _her._

The worst part was when he was forced to re-live one last glance of Lily before his eyes shut completely, and the pain consumed him.

* * *

><p>AN: Important!

I wanted to combine book with movie, they're both portrayed so well I wanted to include parts from each. And I'm sorry for the long awaited update. I've had family in the hospital and I haven't had time to write. Please be aware that this IS NOT the last chapter. There are several more along the way. **This is but a CLIFFHANGER. **Thanks, I'll post soon. :)


	34. Dissolution

The soft sunlight of dawn was now in Severus's eyes. The streak fighting it's way through the window… finding their way directly into his black eyes. His mind was hazy for a moment. The dizziness had consumed him the moment he began to sit upright. He placed his back against the wall of the shrieking shack. As he looked down at his hands they began to shake, the amount of blood covering them was frightening, as well as the dried amount on his clothes. He could no longer hear the echoing boom of spells and war. But there was an underestimated silence.

His right hand began to wander at the lining of his pockets, pulling out a small, empty vial. _Bevarti's Concoula_had been a gift that Severus had received a little less than a year ago, by his young student. He had intended to keep it close so that in the event of suspicion, he may save himself… or Adrienne.

Severus had no idea that the Dark Lord had found out about their affair. He had expected the ownership of the wands may come into question sometime as Severus knew himself that Voldemort had never been the true owner. So before leaving the Malfoy manor he drank the heavy liquid before facing the man of evil.

And now his heart… still beating, only ached.

Could she really be dead?

He had to know, and it had to be now. But his body was weak, his strength… all gone. He stood clutching the wall behind him, his legs shaking. He sat back down once another way of dizziness hit him. His body had healed enough to regain consciousness, but not movement.

Trying to think of any way he could see if she was still alive he realized he would need his wand, which was a few feet from him. He began to crawl towards it – reaching; his fingers ached to have it in their grasp. And the moment he touched it he collapsed onto the dusty floor.

His wand rolled another few feet from him, as he let out a frustrated cry.

"Professor! Professor Snape!" he heard. A couple Slytherin seventh years had come to collect his body. And upon seeing them… he could tell they had been fighting. And for the first time he realize that he no longer felt a familiar tingling in his left arm. Both boy came to his side and began to panic when they saw the amount of blood around him, the realized thought that the blood had dried, and that he must've been here for some time.

Snape was still dizzy, but he managed to speak only a few words: "The – The – " he tried to get out.

"The war professor, Potter – he got Voldemort. The war is over."

"The girl – " he choked out.

"Professor… I don't understand. The… Malfoys…"

"Professor… you need to stop talking. You need to rest – it looks as though you've been badly injured."

"I'm bloody fine!" he said beginning to get frustrated. He tried to sit up again but another flush of dizziness made his vision go black.

* * *

><p>Severus regained consciousness again, realizing he had been brought to St. Mungos. He was unsure of the date, he was unsure of the time, and he was unsure of the people bustling around him.<p>

He could feel a paste slathered across his neck at parts of his chest. By the smell if it – it was a healing paste. He was now able to look around the room without the walls moving or the picture becoming fuzzy – by the rate of his healing, he had to have been here a few days. He pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled deeply. From his bed he could see many other occupied beds, almost all of them were students, he recognized each and everyone of them. Several were suffering from various defensive spells, and others seemed to have been victims of the unforgivable curses. He realized that this was the aftermath. St. Mungo's was significantly busy due to the high numbers of injured, he just wondered how many had given their lives… and if one of those might have been Adrienne.

He tied his the black hospital robe closed before he sat up a tried to vacate his bed. He was quickly stopped by a medi-witch and none other than Potter himself.

"Professor Snape." Harry said. Both Potter and the witch pushed him back into the bed. He wanted to push them back… but for some reason Potter being there stopped him. Perhaps he'd know.

"Did… Adrienne – is she okay?" Severus asked him.

"I – never… I haven't seen her I assumed…"

"She was with the Malfoy's." Severus started, "He – He told me-"

"The Malfoy's fled… they left – no ones seen them since the war."

"She… she must be with them – Narcissa would take care of her." Severus nodded, he let himself fall back into the bed. Adrienne must be hiding with them, waiting for things to calm down. She must be waiting for him there.

"Professor, thank you. For… everything you did. I know you would've made Dumbledore proud."

Severus looked up at the young man who was now grateful at his existence. It felt similar to the way Adrienne treated him.

"And I'm sorry I called you a coward." Harry added.

"You… you were brave too Potter." Severus said

He wanted to lie there and recover, but as a skilled Wizard he knew that he could do better on his own. He just needed someone to approve it. He watched at Potter left him to greet his other classmates, thanking them, congratulating them. Severus couldn't help but stare into those eyes from across the room – feeling the pain he felt when Lily left him, the night she died, at least now her death was avenged. And somehow... Severus could now put his angst with her at peace.

* * *

><p>Severus was forced to stay in the hospital and couple of days. He sent several owls hoping someone would see him fit to be released, and several more looking for the Malfoys. He had gotten few responses. With the disaster at Hogwarts, many were busy with press, deaths, and the rebuilding of Hogwarts.<p>

He had fallen asleep several times due to the potions they were making him drink. His restless thoughts kept him up – and the nurses needed him to rest. But when he did his thoughts were plagued with Adrienne's face, her sunken eyes, her fragile hands… he saw her the way he had left her that night he realized now she looked a lot like a corpse. She tried to eat, she tried to sleep, but she was always worried… worried about something – now he could tell that it had always been him. He half wondered how the child was – he didn't really want to think about part of the Dark Lord surviving the war. It was a stain left in the world, something that could one day poison them all. But he wished that he could be with her, she must've been so frightened during the war… for him and her child. He could only picture how worried she might be now – perhaps even she thought he was dead.

* * *

><p>Severus was able to leave the hospital on a Sunday morning. He was surprised to see that Minerva had seen to it that he got a proper change of clothes, along with a letter of apology. She asked him to return to Hogwarts as soon as he was able so that they may begin the rebuilding of the school, and salvage the end of the school year. He planned on going straight to Malfoy manor in search of Adrienne, or anyone who knew about her whereabouts. However he wasn't strong enough to disapparate, he had to make his way to a fireplace.<p>

After disappearing into the green flames he slightly regretting it. He was already ill by the time his feet replanted in the same study he had sat only a few nights ago. He noted that he had set off a certain ward placed there by Lucius, whom he was greeted by only moments later.

"You – you're alive…" he stuttered.

"Barely." Severus said gripping the edge of a tall leather chair. Lucius took noted of his friends washed color and apparent weakness. "Did you – get my owls?" he asked.

"Unfortunately no. We've… been trying to keep our presence a secret."

"I heard you… left the battle." Severus said while trying to regain his strength.

"Before it was even over." Lucius admitted. "Draco is safe, and that's all we care about."

"We? Narcissa… what about – _Adrienne._"

Lucius's stance stiffened, his chin curled upwards, his hand curled around his silver cain.

"Narcissa… has had to inform me of the… affair that you so graciously hid from us both."

Severus kept his neck straight, careful not to give any emotion away. He couldn't tell Lucius that Narcissa was more aware than he had ever been.

"I – apologize. I know that it possibly put your family in danger, it was something I never intended –"

"It does… seem selfish you risked my family like that, however I wasn't here when he found out. And since... my wife wasn't harmed, despite your acts being foolish I am grateful you never indicated that Narcissa or I knew."

"The night… so _he did find out?_" Severus asked, his heart sinking through the floor.

"You should speak with Narcissa, she was here… when it happened."

"When _what_happened?" Severus asked. He only receive a blank and empty stare from the man he once thought of as a friend, but at the moment – he couldn't bare any other thoughts other than Adrienne and her fate.

Severus walked down these halls that he had come to know so well. Narcissa was sitting in the drawing room with a handkerchief in her hands. There were tears in her eyes. She stood alarmed when she saw Severus.

"…You – you were named dead!" she said. Her hands were shaking, his presence was obviously unexpected. She almost didn't want to look at him, with what she knew, she didn't want to be the one to tell him.

"Lucius said something happened… that you were there…" Severus watched as she sucked in a large breath, afraid of what he was asking. She looked around the room, perhaps hoping Lucius or even Draco would interrupt.

"Narcissa… What. Happened?" Severus was weak, but stern. He felt as though he should shake her – and perhaps she would answer faster, but her incessant emotions was keeping him from valuable information. Lucius was drawn to comfort her, all she'd been through… fearing for her family – it was finally over she didn't need to be strong anymore. She collapsed into her husband's arms. He gently placed her atop the sofa once more while he took another moment to cry. Lucius was unhappy with Severus upsetting his wife so quickly, with his eyes he motioned for him to leave.

Severus took several steps back towards the hall before he heard the faintest,_"wait!"_She had pulled a vial from her robes and strung out the thinnest line of light from her mind.

"Take it…" she said, "I can't bare it anymore." Then she thrust the vial into his palm. He knew all too well what it was. Something that pained her, something_he_ feared. She wouldn't say anything more to him, that was obvious the way she buried herself into the arms of the man she loved… something Adrienne used to do to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****I hope this doesn't bother you too much, I honestly intend to fill in holes, and tie some very important things into play. Please, please bare with me in the next few chapters. See earlier chapters for the Concoula potions, something Adrienne made for him to prove her intelligence. **


	35. Retrospection

The Night of the Great War: Narcissa's Memory

* * *

><p><em>Narcissa was waiting for the tea to steep as the pregnant girl sat at the edge of the bed, cradling her swollen stomach. Severus reached out to touch her feather light hair as it cascaded from her shoulder – but the locks only fell through his fingertips. Here he was, watching them.<em>

_Although his stomach told him the worst, he watched anyway._

_Narcissa handed her a salve for her stomach, one that Severus knew Adrienne particularly disliked. It was over scented with pine and worm flume, which when together created a very unpleasant smell. But it was the best on the market to protect the skin during child birth, and due to it's natural ingredients she was allowed to use it._

_He watched as she set it aside without using it, she slowly tucked it behind her so that Narcissa wouldn't see. She handed her a cup of tea, adding a spoonful of natural sugar to sweeten the taste. She sipped it cautiously, she was obviously bothered by something… but in this memory he could only ponder at what it could be. He had no way of knowing what was going on in that mind of hers._

_He could tell she probably wasn't eating enough for her and the baby, she seemed so frail and sad since he'd last seen her. Perhaps he had done this to her, perhaps it was all his fault. This girl was so young, she was so innocent, but being forced to do something so horrid… Severus found it heartbreaking. Perhaps he had been too hard on leaving her, perhaps he should have humored her fantasy – just for her sake. He could see her swollen eyes, the tears she held back._

_Narcissa nearly dropped the tea tray when she heard a familiar 'pop' sound echo in the room. The Dark Lord had effortlessly entered her room, leaving both women startled._

_Adrienne wiped her eyes, trying to rid the unmistakable evidence that she was sad. Severus could tell she was unprepared for his arrival, even Severus's pulse quickened._

_"My child…" he whispered, "Please do not look so… sad. For tonight, everything will go as planned."_

_Both women stared at him, Narcissa had a cold look on her face as usual. It was something she always carried when she was to deal with the Dark Lord directly._

_"Potter has been found, and once the boy is dead, and… I have my…" __he stopped, abruptly. Narcissa was most confused, yet the look on Adrienne's face – was fear._

_"How ever did you manage that?" he hissed, his hands curling into fists. Narcissa looked at Adrienne then back at him, almost wondering if they were communicating telepathically._

_"The… child is not mine." He hissed, louder this time, his face turning, as he was genuinely surprised. "You have deceived me for so long… now my dear please inform me of who it is I need to kill… for touching WHAT IS MINE?"_

_His magic was so great, he was so powerful. With a flick of his wand Adrienne was against the wall, writhing in pain. Something that Severus could not help. Narcissa could do nothing but stay out of his way, her own family's safety was at stake, she could only try to pretend she was surprised at the affair. Hoping that the Dark Lord would not look to her for answers. But Severus watched as her fists curled behind her back, he knuckles turning white, her face draining of color._

_Severus heard that the spell he muttered next, and now it was obvious to how he knew all about her. He wrapped his hands around her neck and squeezed – he was pulling and tearing at all her memories, young and old. Looking for what he needed, it was a painful spell to those whom it was cast upon._

_Severus reached out hoping that perhaps he could claw at his hands long enough to free her, but they only faded through them like they were ghosts. He clutched his chest and watched while she fought him. She tried to keep him safe; she didn't want him to find out that it was Severus who had stolen her affection. But the moment he dropped her to the floor and tore off the ribbon tied to her wrist, he knew that he must've found what he wanted._

_Severus was on his knees now, trying to hold her lifeless body. He realized that due to commotion, his friend Kieburn had found his way to the room, he was most certainly startled as well._

_Now the Dark Lord's attention was on the Narcissa, and Kieburn. He wrapped his hand around Kieburn's neck, pressing firmly._

_"Did… you know anything about this?" he asked. Narcissa shook her head and lowered her chin, looking at the floor._

_Kieburn managed to voice: "My loyalty… is – only – to you."_

_Out of anger Voldemort yelled at him, striking his old friend with terror._

_"See to it that this traitor is disposed of, as well as the bastard." Kieburn nodded his head._

_"Yes my Lord. It will be done."_

_"And you." He said, Narcissa looked up at him._

_"I swear my Lord, If I had know I would have turned her into you, or killed her myself."_

_"Is that so…?" he asked, his voice was strained, almost as if he didn't trust what she said._

_"She deserved this. I will help get rid of her." Narcissa said._

_"I want him to take care of this." He paused, "You will come to the castle, with the rest of us, and help take care of the wounded."_

_"Yes my Lord." She said. Severus realized the memory was becoming more hazy, as Narcissa left the room, Adrienne was fading from him. He realized now that the emptiness he felt was the pain of her death. History had repeated itself once again, and it was his fault.__  
><em>  
>But this time he was doubled over in pain next to the pensive. The love she had shown for her child was for him, and their child. <em>His<em>baby girl, or boy – whatever. They were gone, and he was alone, as he always was.

If only he had taken her, hid her, perhaps they'd be together with… his child.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks again to everyone who enjoys this story. I'm really happy you're all sticking around for the ending, I know things don't seem that great right now due to the last few chapters, but just wait for the next two, and then I promise you'll relax and everything will be okay.**


	36. Vivification

It had now been an entire week since the war.

Only a few short days, and Severus was not able to heal any of his pain. He hadn't slept; he hadn't eaten, and ignored any owls he'd received. He covered his face with his hands, he could feel sweat drip down his back, and his greasy hair was pushed to one side.

He had agreed upon discharge at St. Mungo's that he was capable, and would tend to his wounds – but he was only letting them fester. He was wearing a black sweater, and black pants. He had a potions book in his lap, one that he didn't even open, he just kept it there to perhaps trick his mind that he was doing something. But he could only relive the last few moments he'd had with Adrienne.

He begged to Merlin that he could turn back the clock, and perhaps at least tell her that he felt the same way she did. Severus could now understand how Adrienne had been so willing to take her own life, it was unbearable to lose a loved one. This was entirely different than Lily, Adrienne had given him her love directly, she had told him.

She had begged him to hold her on cold nights, and whispered the sweetest things in his ears. He tried, and tried to hold onto those good things she'd given him – but in all practicality it just made it worse.

He had grown old hoping for something good to come to him one day… and it had fluttered by.

He couldn't even bare to set foot in his bedroom at Spinners End, for it only reminded him of the first night he spent with her. He took comfort in an old leather armchair that was once his fathers. It had been built sturdy; it's age only showing in the discolored patches on the arm rests.

Severus was slowly coming to an ending in his chapter; he was winding down a long road of painful thoughts and memories, that only Firewhisky seemed to sure for the time being.

* * *

><p>Paris, France was a city that not many people had the delight of seeing. Those who did were only so lucky if they could keep even a piece of the bright beauty it contained. Adrienne however, was so lucky.<p>

She was able to cradle a bundle in her arms, born in the heart of Paris, thanks to Severus's dear and loyal friend, Kieburn.

It seemed that there was a slight resistance to Voldemort and his power to those at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, as well as the ministry located here. Kieburn had married a proper French woman, she was even a muggle. Kiebrn was brave enough to save a young girls life and entrust the delivery of her baby in his wife's capable hands.

Adrienne had been unprepared for such an act, as the moment she became conscious again, she didn't know where she was, she didn't know what was happening to her body. She was scared, she watched as her trusted Doctor relived a flute jinx from her body, and disappeared once more, to never return.

The amount of French Adrienne understood was little. She was more concerned with how she was even alive. She remembered a tightening in the throat, the way his cold hands wrapped all the way around her neck and pressed until she couldn't breathe.

_No._ she remembered, _I could still breathe, but how?_

Adrienne was deeply lost in thought, but what brought her back was a large pain in her stomach, it felt like every muscle in her body would tear, but eventually it stopped. And then she began to panic. After one look from Kieburn's wife, Adrienne was ready to try and leave. She kept saying; _"No! Oh no! Not now, she's can't come now! …He's not here. I don't know what to do when he's not here."_

Adrienne spent the entire night, and most of the next day in labor. She would've given anything to have Narcissa, or even Severus with her. She was so frightened, but once she had bypassed the pain, and saw the eyes of her beautiful baby girl, she could only smile and think of Severus.

She was unable to leave due to slight complications but when she could she would send owls, in hopes of reaching someone. But with every unreturned owl, she felt her heart grow colder. Each un-replied letter meant someone missing, perhaps dead.

She felt another stab of pain when Mrs. Kieburn at least received news of her husband. Adrienne almost felt jealous, as she had heard from no one. But the woman in front of her, she didn't deserve to go through this, and Adrienne was surprised when she still managed to take care of them both, even despite her pain, and perhaps the fact that Kieburn was dead because of his risk to save Adrienne

_"Une vie pour une vie."_ She had told Adrienne.

Now Adrienne was wandering the cobblestone streets of Paris. A muggle car was going to take her to the ministry so she could register the birth of her baby girl. Then she would return to London, and hopefully she would find someone…

It worried her that she had received no owl from Severus, or Narcissa. She worried because what if she had no one to go back to? She already had this feeling in her stomach of not knowing what to do, if she couldn't find someone to tell her – she'd be back where she was a year ago, alone, but this time… she couldn't just check out not with this new addition by her side.

* * *

><p>Narcissa couldn't help but worry when she received no word from Severus. She had hoped that the memory would reveal the truth, but now that she hadn't heard from him, she feared for his safety.<p>

Narcissa and her family had left their home to spend time with distant relatives. They had gotten away clean, but there were those still looking for Lucius, and many would pay to see him put away in Askaban for the rest of his life. Narcissa wasn't going to let her family get torn apart now that there was nothing tearing them apart.

She apparated to Spinner's End, the final place she wanted to visit before leaving the country. She carried with her small box of things that had belonged to Adrienne. Some things she thought Severus should have. When she knocked on the door, she didn't expect an answer.

His street was quiet, almost as if the thick sadness surrounding this man's heart had grown outward into the surrounding homes. The flowers were bleak, the skies were gray, there was sadness everywhere.

Narcissa whispered: _"alohomora"_under her breath. She then let herself in, acting as if she had a key the whole time. She immediately noticed the pile of mail gathering at his owl keep. The letter on top was in fact from Narcissa herself. She shook her head and placed the small black box next to the post. She began to wander about his small home hoping to bump into Severus casually. She had to at least know he was still breathing. If Adrienne's death did the same to him, as it did to her, she knew he'd have a hard time functioning. Even Narcissa found that her hands would still shake from time to time when she remembered that awful night.

She stepped back as a gloom figure emerged from the kitchen. It was an un-kept man that Narcissa hardly recognized as Severus. His face was covered in dark stubble, his greasy hair, seemed flat against his head, ruffled in many places like he had been sleeping on it. His shirt was wrinkled, and his pants were the most horrid muggle things she'd ever seen. He wasn't all right, he was worse than she feared.

"I- I brought a few things for you, I thought you might want to keep."

"So." Severus stated, he pinched the bridge of his nose, "why do you think you can just let yourself into my home?"

"You haven't answered any of your owls." She stated gritting her teeth, "what was I supposed to do?"

"Oh, I don't know. Leave me be." Severus said in his biting tone.

"I lost her too you know." Narcissa was now upset all over again, "Don't think for a moment you're the only one in this."

Severus didn't answer her.

"Lucius and I are taking Draco, and we'll be spending some time out of the country until… things calm down." Narcissa had pulled an embroidered handkerchief from her pocket to dab at her tears. "I thought you should be aware. _And..._" Narcissa rolled her eyes, "to see how you were doing. I know… you _cared_for the girl."

Cared.

There was a word that had been stuck with him for hours. _He cared fore her._That was all Adrienne knew. When in fact, he had _loved her._

"Please… just go." Severus begged. He looked as though the pain had been unbearable for him, Narcissa regretted giving him the memory, but she knew this was the only way he could know what happened. She opened her mouth to speak, but the look he gave her silenced any thoughts she had. So she turned and left, quickly and silently.

He saw the small black box on the table as she left. The floor creaked as he took the few steps to the table and flipped off the lid. Inside were the books he had given her, and the ribbon she often wore. The moment he opened the box her innocent and sweet scent wafted through his hallway. He touched the spine of the smallest of the three books; it had been worn, almost splitting. Who knew how many times she'd read it. The silk ribbon still had his cloak button tied to one end, it must've fallen off her body during the struggle, he almost wanted to curse Narcissa for giving it back to him.

It was too much of a reminder, it was unnecessary pain.

He walked back to the kitchen carrying the items. He sighed realizing the state of his kitchen had turned into would've been another reason for Narcissa to keep checking on him. He had highly unstable ingredients thrown around the room, while he had been looking for the perfect concoction to painlessly end his life.

The items in his hands flew against the wall with a loud thud, when he saw that his cauldron had bubbled over. He had paid little attention to most of his brewing properties, as he was immensely distracted. Now another potion was ruined, and he'd have to re-start all over again.

He found himself sitting in the window seat, looking back into his small back yard. His small magical garden was dying due to lack of care, the clouds had brought rain, and the windows were cold to his touch. He leaned back letting the icy feeling crawl up his back while he tried to breathe steadily for the first time in days.


	37. Aberration

Adrienne stepped back into London air the next day. She was dropped off at the Ministry of Magic. It seemed due to the war they weren't letting just anyone in and out of their sight. She stepped inside, seeing that so much had changed. It seemed the air was lighter, yet a recognizable sense of sadness hung in the air.

It seemed the loss of loved ones had left no one untouched. Adrienne watched as families would find out that their lost blood was no longer going to return to them, she felt especially bad for the families that were missing people named as traitors. Mothers and Fathers would be interviewed about whereabouts of their child, whom they only missed and wanted back, and she was sure that they would stop at nothing until every last follower was placed in Askaban.

She struggled to find courage to even talk to anyone, as it seemed she would only choke on all the words she meant to say. She was dealing with educated Aurors who had fought in the Great War only a week ago. The wizard talking to her directly had a bandage over his eye, probably from some slicing jinx.

"Your name is on the list of those consorting with the wizard known as Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, is this true?"

"Ah- well no." She struggled to tell him, "I was a spy, given a task by Dumbledore, before his death."

"You and a few others." He said, "Can you prove this?"

"Mm, Harry, Harry Potter. He knew who I was, what I was doing. He advised me not to."

"And what exactly is it that you did?"

"I was… a distraction." She said. "So that people like Harry or Severus Snape could get things past him, back to the order."

"And Severus Snape, you worked closely with him as well?"

"Yes, I uh, he sort of took care of me, kept me safe."

"From? I hardly understand how both of you could have been consorting with Voldemort, yet he kept you 'safe?'"

"He was my professor, I attended Hogwarts for a short while before the war, and he took it upon himself to see that I wasn't hurt or killed."

"And why would he do that?"

"He… felt sort of responsible I suppose, I wanted to help Dumbledore so badly and Severus convinced me not to."

"But you ended up there anyway. Because of him."

"Yes – But –"

"We also have several statements that there was a girl, in the Malfoy family's care, one of your description."

Adrienne pulled her sleeping bundle closer to her chest, this man seemed like he no longer wanted to act friendly.

"And?" she asked.

"Many of Voldemort's late followers believe that he will live on… because of a child. What can you tell me about that Ms. Knox?"

"I – I –"

"You admitted to spending time at the Malfoy Manor, did you not?"

"Well, yes but I-"

"And that is a newborn child in your arms, is it not?"

"She's my daughter – yes -"

"Then it seems we have a problem Ms. Knox, I'm afraid the ministry may not allow you to take that child with you."

"She – But her father!"

"Please, speak clearly."

"There was… an affair. Of sorts." Adrienne admitted.

"What kind of affair, one between you and Voldemort –"

"No. Not… not that ghastly man. His plan was to yes, conceive a child. But I… strayed from his company with a man, whom I wish not to expose."

"I'm afraid you may have to."

"I – well, I told you that Severus Snape protected me. He did watch over me, every night. And I'm sure that with all the time we spent together I manage to entice him in some way… this little girl is his daughter, not that of evil. Please… you have to let me see him."

"Severus Snape is listed as deceased, Ms. I'm sorry."

Adrienne inhaled painful, realizing her deepest fear was a reality. Voldemort must've gone straight to him after dealing with her. She had hoped that she kept his name protected, but he pulled it out of her, with magic. She had returned with no one to claim her. The Malfoy family was missing, Severus… dead.

"If you wish, we can clear up the paternity and you can take your little girl home."

"Is…" she choked, she couldn't speak through the painful lump in her throat. Her eyes stung from the tears. _"What am I to do?"_she cried.

Adrienne was surprised when he let her be excused. But she still didn't know where to go, she was just as lost at the Ministry, as she was inside her own head. She stood at the gleaming fountain, sitting down and trying to calm her fussing child.

"Have you gone in for questioning then?" she was asked.

She turned around to see Harry Potter; bandages on his face, bruises on his hands, but a smile on his face. Adrienne nodded, answering his question.

"Suppose they were pretty hard on you n' all, with being on the other side."

"Yes." She said, "It's all… very hard."

"Are you… alright, I understand if you don't want to tell me, you just seem awfully upset."

"I have a little girl Harry."

"I see that, with the head of black hair and all."

"She doesn't have a father." Adrienne cried some more, Harry was astounded; he hoped that the rumors weren't true.

"You mean… because I killed him?" he asked.

Adrienne looked at him, appalled, "No! NO! Harry No, of course not, it's not… it's not _his._"

"I'm sorry I suppose the rumors seem to have everyone… well wondering."

"I – I wouldn't have had the child if it was his."

"Then… if you don't mind me asking, who did you lose?"

"Severus." She said, whispering.

"You mean… you had a kid… with our teacher?"

"Oh Harry! Come off it! Don't start with that."

"But what do you mean, I just saw Severus the other day, at St. Mungos. Did… did he not make it?" Harry asked. "They sad he's be fine."

"Wait… what?" she asked.

"He was in the hospital, snake bites." Harry said, "But he'd taken a potion… uh – Concoula I think it was. Saved his life. Least I thought it did."

"Do you think the Aurors could've made a mistake?" she asked hopeful.

"It's possible, things have been scattered since the war, everyday people find people supposed to be dead. Unfortunately most of them stay dead."

"I'm so sorry Harry, I assume you've lost someone?"

"Many friends, but everyone was so brave to stand up to him you know, even you."

"Thank you Harry… do you… do you know where I might find… Severus – if he was alive. The Malfoy's are gone, I don't know where to turn to."

"There's always Spinner's End. Or the castle, but I would assume he'd be resting after the state he was in."

"Thank you Harry… really."

"Don't mention it, I hope… I hope you find that man. He was very brave you know."

"Oh I know Harry. He risked everything, for both of us."

* * *

><p>Adrienne was more than anxious to finish her duties at the Ministry. Once she was she prompted a cab to take her Cokeworth. She had been there before, but she had been completely oblivious to it. It was a quaint muggle town, run down. Obviously once more busy perhaps when the mills had been running and work had been steady. But now it seemed as though it was just a town full of little shops and abandoned houses. Adrienne realized it somewhat suited Severus perfectly, secluded, mysterious, and sad.<p>

The car came over a bridge the crested over a dirty river, perhaps trying to wash away the sadness of the town. The street sign 'Spinners End' grabbed her attention. Rows of small houses drearily stood next to one another, and it seemed that all were empty, but one.

She thanked the driver and managed to give him the rest of the galleons she had left. She couldn't apparate, not properly with a little girl in her arms, let alone with her magical difficulties. This had to be her only chance, or she was going to become stranded in this small town until… well truth be told she could be stuck here forever.

She knocked upon the shadowy door. Hearing nothing from the other side. She worried that he had left, perhaps he was long gone, or hiding like many others. Adrienne didn't know, she only felt a pit in her stomach; one that told her sadness lived here. While trying to keep her little girl asleep, she tried to loudly knock giving herself more of a chance she might be heard.

She was able to walk around the house by carefully stepping over gardening tools and empty sacks of fertilizer. The windows were dark, and the back door was locked, so she knocked again. She pulled out her wand and tried to concentrate enough to get the lock to open, it took her several tries and a lot of focus but it finally clicked open.

She first registered a familiar smell of ingredients. She had entered into the kitchen where there were several cauldrons, some emitting smoke, others empty. She took a whiff of the first cauldron, and pulled her daughter away from the fumes, these were dangerous potions.

"Severus!" she called out, "Are you here?"

She made her way down the hallway, to her right there was a sitting area, walls lined with a thousand books, a leather armchair and on the floor, Severus.


	38. Conclusion

She settled he sleeping girl on the window seat, lining pillows on the edge before she knelt before Severus. She touched his face it was hot and feverish. He was unconscious, and perhaps not far from death. A vial rolled out from underneath his arm, she sniffed it – it had contained the same ingredients from the cauldron in the kitchen.

"Severus, can you hear me?" she asked, "Come back Severus, please come back." She could see scars across his neck that had yet to fade, and several on his arms. She wondered what pain he had gone though because of her. She wondered if he suffered that night.

She ran into the kitchen and fumbled through drawers, she could do potions without magic, potions she was good at. She found a Bezoar that was the inadequate size she would need to fix the poison he had administered to himself. She took what essence from it she could and added it to a bit of Horklump juice before she began to heat them gently in an empty cauldron.

While she waited for her antidote to simmer she tried to scoop him into a more easily accessible position. She placed a pillow at his neck and straightened his legs. He was too heavy for her to lift onto the sofa, let alone upstairs.

All she could do was look at his solemn face. His face had a soft scruff growing on his cheeks and chin, his body looked weak, and tired. She wondered if Kieburn had ever gotten in touch with him, she wondered if he even knew he had a daughter. She checked on the potion once more before she began to nurse the tiny infant, who didn't even have a name yet. She wanted to wait and talk to Severus. She didn't know if he'd want anything to do with her, but she hoped seeing her tiny face would convince him.

She could tell that his breathing became more and more shallow as time passed. Almost as if the potion put him in a meditative state while his body slowly slipped out of this life. She tried not to cry, or become worried. If she couldn't concentrate on saving his life, what good was she?

She left her fussy daughter to return to the kitchen to draw a vial of the antidote, green in color, rancid in smell. But they always told her the more pungent the smell the stronger it was against poisons. She knelt next to him again and tilted back his head to let the liquid fall down his throat, she watched his reflex swallow, and then she waited. She picked up the now wailing child and rocked her arms. Adrienne noted the pile of mail atop a table, letters from her, the Malfoy's, professor McGonagall, the Daily Prophet, and the Ministry. He had avoided everything… for what? _To mourn her? _She wondered.

Adrienne managed to lull her daughter back into sleep. Now she could wait as his side and watch what happened. She hated how hexes and spells acted so quickly while poison took its time to wind through veins and do its work. It wasn't fair to wait.

Adrienne kept hoping that a breath might pull in the oxygen around him. But none came; she could only keep his head in her lap and plead.

Adrienne remembered the day she found her mother. The woman had cared for Adrienne for nearly seventeen years before she gave up. It seemed once Adrienne was able to take care of herself her mother no longer had an obligation to stay.

With Adrienne's father long gone, and her mother never nearly there; she had learned to cope quite well with the absence of love. But she remembered how much it had hurt inside to be left all alone. Being abandoned was the worst thing she'd ever felt – and if she had to experience it again she had no way out.

Remembering her mother was what finally broke Adrienne. She began to cry so much that she didn't notice his eyes open. She felt his hand wrap around her elbow, and the other cup the hand that was on his face. He looked up at her, confused, but happy.

Now she cried even harder. Out of pure joy.

"It worked. I'm with you now." She heard him say.

"No." she shook her head. "You're here, I'm with you now."

He sat up, feeling a bit of nausea. She helped him cope with the uneasy feeling in his stomach by rubbing his back. He could smell her hair falling over his face, that lingering scent that he had missed so much.

He watched his hands shake as he placed them around her, only hoping it wasn't a dream or some rare form of subconscious.

_But he could touch her, feel her, smell her, hold her, see her, hear her…_

He felt like he could lose his sanity.

"But we're dead." He said softly. Thinking this was surreal.

Then he heard the soft fussing of a baby. And he didn't know what to think. But he tasted the bitterness of the Horklump juice on his tongue, the familiar film of a bezoar. And then all reality came back to him at once.

His turmoil, his loss, his attempt at death.

But he no longer felt the pain from before; he couldn't for she had fixed it. She was really here, this floor was his floor at Spinner's End it wasn't imaginary, he was here still breathing. He felt Adrienne slip from his grasp, and he tried to hold on, hoping she wouldn't wisp away into thin air. But she fiddled with the fussy bundle on the couch, and brought back to him a tired child, one tired of being awoken.

She still had tears in her eyes, but a smile on her face, one he adored. The child wined again and stretched once more before falling back asleep now that they were both silent. His hands still shook when she placed the child in his hands.

He saw the thick black hair, the long eyelashes, the tiny hands, all wound up in a purple blanket with silk ribbons. He couldn't even bring words to his lips, he only managed to stifle: _"the name?"_

"She doesn't have one." Adrienne told him. "I needed you for that."

Severus almost lost his breath. She needed a name, his name. She had needed him, of course through all of this he should've been there.

"I… I thought you were dead!" he said, his voice cracking. "I didn't think you had survived."

"Kieburn saved my life, I was hoping… he had gotten the chance to tell you before he-"

"-he died." Severus finished, "unfortunately no. But Narcissa… she watched you-"

"She was there, but not for Kieburn's part. She doesn't even know."

"This… this is _my_daughter?" he asked, pausing between each word.

Adrienne began to cry again, but with a grin still on her face, she nodded. "She has your eyes."

Severus could only hold still as the child wriggled in her sleep. He watched as her face scrunched up in distaste, and then returned to a calm sleeping face. He was still sitting on his living room floor, unmovable. Next to him was the girl he thought he'd lost, but for the second time in his life, she had saved him.

* * *

><p><em>-Eleven years later-<em>

On September 1st 2009, Severus Snape awoke to a screaming little girl. Her excitement radiated from her toes all the way to the tips of her long jet-black hair. Weeks ago Eliah Snape had received her letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Severus placed her under his arm as he carried her down the hall. The girl was still giggling from her fathers incessant tickling and teasing.

"You're not going to get sorted into any house wearing your pajamas, do you understand?" Severus told her.

She looked at him wide-eyed for a moment, there wasn't anything more in the world that worried her that being sorted, and Severus knew that, so he used it to his advantage, "So go on!" he said, "get dressed!"

He loved the way her feet pitter-patted down the hallway.

He shuffled his way down stairs to see a table full of breakfast. He watched Adrienne struggle to open the tea tin, hold her wand, and a second screaming bundle.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" he asked.

"I figured I'd let Eliah have that pleasure." She said smiling, Severus took the tin from her and gently lifted the lid, and for that he traded her the child.

"I left you a vial of your-"

"Yes my dear, I found it this morning." Adrienne said kissing him quickly on the lips before she ran out of the kitchen.

"I could've helped you know." He said calling out from the kitchen while trying to sooth his newborn son.

"I know you could darling," she said coming back in the kitchen, she looked like she'd forgotten something.

"Sit down and eat with me, you've packed, and re-packed her suitcase. And I've double checked you." He told her, "she'll be just fine."

Adrienne took a deep breath and sighed, "Of course she will. After all you'll be there."

"Ugh." He grumbled. "Don't remind me." He said. Severus had made a few trips to Hogwarts over the summer as possible. He hated not waking up next to his wife, every morning, but she had convinced him he was good at teaching, and the best at potions, even if his tests were insufferable. So he did, he supported his family with a well-paying job.

They had left Spinner's End some time ago, both not wanting to deal with the sad decay of the town, or the bleak memories. Now they resided in another small town not far from London.

Severus enjoyed the rest of his breakfast with a calm child in one arm. He mindlessly reminded her of small things she needed to remember until he returned. He did that all through King's Cross station up until Adrienne hushed him with a soft kiss. Eliah was no longer excited, she just stood there, looking at the train.

"I change my mind, can I go with you instead?" she asked.

"I thought you _wanted_to take the train baby girl?" Adrienne asked.

"Well I did, but… I just want to go with Daddy." she said taking his hand.

"Eliah, don't you want to start making friends? The train is the best way to do that."

"But what if… what if no one talks to me, or even likes me?"

"Well I _am_their teacher, and so help me, if anyone is mean to you – they'll have detention for the whole year." Snape said in his darkest voice.

Eliah pondered for a moment before she became excited again, Severus saw to that her luggage was loaded before hugging her tightly.

"Ever since you came to me Eliah, I've never been more happy." He said.

"I know Dad." She said trying to act all grown up, "You promise I'll see you tonight, at the ceremony?"

"I would never miss it." He said, "Now hug your mother, and get on that train." Eliah hugged her mother and gave her baby brother a small kiss before she skipped off onto the train.

"You going to watch out for boys and bullies right?" Adrienne asked him.

"Boys? And Eliah? That's not going to happen." Severus said crossing his arms.

Adrienne nudged him with her elbow while they both waved at Eliah from the platform. Adrienne had begun to cry again before Severus spoke.

"Thank you, for Eliah, and for Sarin." He said while peaking at the small infant in her arms.

"And for returning from the dead?" she asked.

"Yes. Thank you." He said he looked at her and smiled for a long time, long enough to make her blush. "don't forget I love you." He said while kissing her forehead.

"I love you too." She mumbled back into his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>an: I hope you all liked this, sad to be over with, with I will write another SS fic in the future, no doubt about that. Thank you guys for reading and being loyal and commenting and what not. It was nice to write for you all. :)**


End file.
